The Black Takeover
by Icebender21
Summary: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Takumi in later chapter
1. Peace is Broken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Four Years Ago**

Susanoomon valiantly defeated the monster that was Lucemon Chaos Mode. Shortly after, the Frontier kids parted ways with their elemental spirits, made sure the real Kouichi was safe, and began to live out their daily lives once again.

**Chpt. 1: Peace is Broken?! Patamon, Flee!!**

**Digital World; Flame Terminal**

It has been four years since the deciding battle with Lucemon Chaos Mode. The three Great Angels, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Kerpymon, have stayed in the Flame Terminal with Bokomon and Neemon, now in their Child stages.

"Oh! Papa-mom, over here!" a smal orange and white digimon with orange bat-like wings flew across the rusted, metal buildings. "Oh, Patamon, my boy, wait up! I can't run that fast!" Bokomon shouted back. Patamon, Bokomon, Neemon, Plotmon, and Lopmon had all decided to play hide-and-seek together. It's pretty much the only thing to do in the Digital World, but something about this was weird.

"Plotmon, Lopmon! We're gonna find you so you might as well come out now!" Patamon chuckled. "Patamon, maybe they aren't here" said Bokomon. "Aww, but Papa-mom, they always hide here." the orange one whined. "Yes, that is true," started Bokomon," but no matter where they hide you can always hear Neemon laughing like a hyena." "What's a hyena?" asked Patamon. "A beast from the human world. Junpei told me about it and-" "Rarh!!!" Bokomon was cut off by a distant roar followed by three screams. "That sounded like Neemon and the others!" concluded Patamon. "I think it came from over there!" Bokomon pointed in the direction of the field.

The two hurry on over to see what all the screaming was about. What they found were their three friends encased in ice. "What's goin' on?" questioned Patamon. "Don't worry about that. You'll be joining them very soon." Patamon and Bokomon turn around to see a large elephant digimon covered with orange fur. He also had some silver armor covering his trunk.

**Mammon** - an ancient elephant digimon in the Perfect stage. It is easily angered and is immune to the cold temperatures due to it's fat. It's weapons: Tusk Strikes and Tundra Breath.

"What's Mammon doing here?" yelled Patamon. "Following ordes from the master." the mammoth answered, "And now it's your turn to freeze! Tundra Breath!" Mammon fires a gust of frozen wind towards Patamon. "Look out!" Bokomon pushes Patamon out of the just in the nick of time. "Patamon, something has gone terribly wrong! When Lucemons data was scanned the entire Digital World was supposed to remain in peace. The fact that this Mammon is being agressive is not because of it's nature, but I get the feeling that it is being controlled by some sort of new evil.." Bokomon explained. "What should we do, Papa-mom?" asked Patamon. "Tusk Strikes!" Mammon launches his twin tusks at the little digimon who barely dodge it.

"Rarh! Tundra Breath!" Mammon fires the icy wind once again. This time Patamon avoids it, but Bokomon is not so lucky. His right leg is frozen. "Now I've got you! Ha ha!" Mammon trumpeted. "Patamon, run! You've got to flee!" Bokomon shouted. "I can't leave you here!" Patamon yelled back. "But you must! If someone is out there trying to ruin the peace of the Digital World, they must also have plans for the human world and if I'm right, you must go there!" the white mutant explained. "Hey, you! Quit trying to guess my master's plan! If he wants to send his flunkies to the human world to kill those meddling children and capture the power of the three Great Angel digimon, then that's his business and not yours!" yelled Mammon. "See, I told you! You've got to get home and use my book to open the portal to the human world!" Patamon was shocked to hear this. Bokomon can open a portal to the human world?

"Air Shot!" Patamon used his breath in order to free his Papa-mom from the ice. Mammon chases them angrily until they get to the house. Patamon opens the door when... "Tusk Strikes!" Mammon's tusks destroy thier residence. "No, the book! Without it, both worlds may be doomed!" cried Bokomon. "Tundra Breath!" Mammon succeeds in completely freezes the short, white digimon as well as knocking out Patamon.

"Mission accomplished, master. Plotmon and Lopmon are frozen and Patamon is unconcious." reported the large elephant. "Good," a mysterious voice replied from nowhere,"now proceed with your next mission. I will personally retrieve the angels and open a portal to the human world for you." In about five seconds, a strange, black portal opened up. "I won't fail." said Mammon, charging into the portal. Little did he know, Patamon wasn't unconcious, but mimicing Neemon's Pretend Sleep. Without a second thought, the orange mammal follows Mammon into the portal thinking, ' I'll come back, Papa-mom', and when he comes out, he spots a familiar girl with blond hair. "Gasp! Izumi!" he chirps happily.

**Next Time**

The frightened Patamon meets up with Izumi who in turn goes off to find her friends in order to inform them of Patamon's presence and of the new threat. Meanwhile, Mammon emerges in another part of the city and comes face to face with two of our favorite heroes along with a couple of guests. A heated battle breaks out next time in "Chpt. 2: Revival! Agnimon's Burning Flame!" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Chpt. 1 End Notes**

This is the first story I've posted online and I would appreciate it if eveyone who reviewed would be honest with me.

I'm going to try my hardest to stick with the Japanese names and attacks. Also, if I can't remember the Japanese name or attack I'll use the english one or come up with my own or there may be some cases where i prefer the English phrase better, like the evolution phrases or Jager Lowemon's name, for example.

I'm going to do a digimon analizer (for some digimon), recap, and next time segment for each chapter. Just a heads up for everyone.

"Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!" is my tag-line for this fanfic.

The fanfic takes place during the summer.


	2. Agnimon's Raging Flame

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 1 Recap**

What was thought to be just a friendly game hide-and-seek between friends, transformed into a plot of evil to conquer the Digital and human worlds. Mammon, an elephant digimon, had frozen Plotmon, Lopmon, and Neemon. This discovery lead Bokomon to believe that a new evil was emerging in the dark corners of the Digital World and he told Patamon to use his book to travel to human world to warn the children they fought along side with four years ago. Onto their plan, Mammon destroyed their home and the book with it. Freezing Bokomon and thinking he knocked out Patamon, Mammon continued with his next mission to go to the human world and destroy the Frontier kids.

**Chpt. 2: Revival! Agnimon's Raging Flame!**

**Shibuya, Japan; The Local Market**

"Sigh. I really enjoy going grocery shopping for mother, but lately things have just been really boring. What I wouldn't do to go on adventures in the Digital World with my friends again." sighed a blond semi-Italian girl. She was dressed in a lavender shirt and dark blue cut-off jeans. She wears her long, blond hair back in a ponytail with a butterfly scrunchee.

All of a sudden, the girl became blinded by a black portal opening up right in front of her. She was shocked to see a familiar, tiny, orange figure. "Gasp! Izumi!" the tiny thing chirped happily. "Wha- what? What's going on? Patamon, is that you?" the surprised girl asked. "Yes, Izumi, it's me! Something terrible has happened to Bokomon and the others." Patamon cried. "Calm down. We'll go and find the others and you can explain everything on the way." said Izumi. 'Of all days to leave my cell phone at home.' she thought to herself.

**Meanwhile at the Park**

"Shinya, remind me again why we're at the park." a brunet boy sighed. He was dressed in an bright red shirt with dark blue jeans. You could clearly hear the boredom in his voice. "Takuya, we're hear at the park because Mom said you had to take me here to play with Tomoki. Also, Mom said she was tired of hearing you saying, "I'm bored, I'm bored, someone please come and save me from my eternal boredom." the smaller brunet wearing shorts and a yellow shirt answered, "Besides, the fair is a week from now anyway." "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Gasp! I don't have a date." Takuya gasped. "Hey! You could go with Izumi! Everyone knows you two like each other!" piped in Shinya. "Little brother, stay out of my personal thoughts, would you." Takuya whined.

"If you two are done arguing, I'm here to drop off my brother." Takuya and Shinya turn around to spot a boy, who looks about sixteen. He was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hey, Yutaka thanks, but I can take it from here." A smaller boy dressed in white comes from behind him. "Alright Tomoki, I'll be back in an hour." the boy, Yutaka, replied. It's strange, Takuya was well aware that Tomoki had a big brother, but he had never actually seen him. "Hi, I'm Kanbara Takuya. Himi Yutaka, right?" the other nods. "Nice to meet you." deciding to be friendly, Takuya sticks out his hand which Yutaka reluctantly accepts.

**Digital World; Flame Terminal**

A black goat/bat digimon stands where Bokomon's house used to be. "Hmm. Something's not right. One, two, three, four. Four frozen digimon, but no sign of the unconcious one. MAMMON!!!" the creature roars.

**Shibuya, Japan; Downtown**

"So this giant elephant named Mammon came to your home, froze everyone, and came here so he can find and kill the six of us Frontier kids." Izumi huffed. "Well that's basically it. Now all we've got to do is find the others before it's too late." replied Patamon, out of breath. Coincidentally, turning around the street corner was none other than Shibiyama Junpei munching on a bar of chocolate. "Junpei! Over here!" Izumi called over to the boy.

**Back at the Park**

"Well, if we're done with all the pleasantries, I must be going. One hour, Tomoki" Yutaka was turning to leave when he heard an explosion in the area of that abandoned factory. "Big brother what was that?" Shinya asked Takuya. "Not sure, but at least it's some kind of excitement. I'm gonna go check it out." Takuya replied. "I'll come with you!" Tomoki and Shinya shout in unison. Not wanting Tomoki hurt, Yutaka follows.

"Will everyone please clear the area!" a police officer shouted. "There's nothing here of any concern to you." said another. Takuya and those following him force their way through the crowd to see the demolished building. "Whoa! I wonder what did this!" gasped Tomoki. "Come on, Tomoki. Let's go." Yutaka ordered. All of a sudden everyone started screaming and running until they were all gone.

"What's going on here?! Why is everyone running?" Takuya yelled. "Frontier kids, I'll find you! I refuse to fail my master!" a familiar beast growled. "Frontier kids?" said Tomoki, "Takuya, isn't that us?" "Huh? You are a Frontier kid? My job just got easier. Tusk Strikes!" Mammon's tusks fire. Takuya leaps and pulls Tomoki out of the way. Shinya and Yutaka stand there in shock wondering what exactly was going on. 'Isn't that a digimon?!' Takuya wondered. "Tomoki what is this!?" yelled Yutaka. "It's a digimon! Stay back 'cause they can be very dangerous!" warned Tomoki. "Frontier kids, you and your feeble friends are going to die." Mammon trumpeted. He wastes no more time and uses his Tundra Breath technique to freeze the ground below the still stunned Shinya and Yutaka, causing them to fall.

"These two will die first!" Mammon raises his foot above the heads of the shocked two. "Hey Mammon!" yelled Takuya, "I thought you wanted the Frontier kids? If so, why are you going after those two?" "Good point, human." Mammon turns to face Takuya. 'What have I just gotten myself into? How am I supposed to fight him?' he worries. "Tundra Breath!" "Look out!" from out of nowhere, Shinya jumps in and pushes Takuya down. "Whoa thanks, little buddy I- AHH!" Takuya stares in horror as he turns to see his kid brother frozen in a block of ice. "NO! Shinya!" Takuya desperately bangs against the block of ice in the hopes that he can free his brother. "Haha! It's no use. Only some kind of flame can save him. And you had better hurry, he's human so a few minutes like that and he'll freeze to death!" the beast laughed. "Shinya...He saved me and..." Takuya whispered softly, "That's it!! If you want flames, I'll show you flames! Shinya, I'll save you!" Now another strange thing took place. The symbol of flames, Agnimon's symbol, began to glow on Takuya's heart as a small fire surrounded him.

"Execute," Takuya yelled, "Spirit Evolution!" The raging flames burn away his clothes as they are replaced by red armor that is designed in a fire style. His short brunet hair becomes a long hyper glow blond. The symbol for fire appears on his belt as he tosses flame from both hands. "Agnimon!" he grunts loudly.

**Next Time**

The battle between Agnimon and Mammon doesn't last long because all of a sudden, a mysterious voice calls him back to the Digital World. Meanwhile, Izumi, Junpei, and Patamon run into some trouble of their own when Pidomon appears. Next time "Chpt. 3: Pidomon's Ploy! Fairymon's Beautiful Dance!" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!


	3. Fairymon's Beautiful Dance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 2 Recap**

On a plain old, boring summer's day, Izumi was amazed to see Patamon once again. He informed her of all the trouble brewing in the Digital World and they soon met up with Junpei, who wondered what in the world was going on. While this was happening, Takuya, Tomoki, Shinya, and Yutaka decided to investigate the strange exploding factory. That's where Mammon was and he was set on the destruction of Tomoki and Takuya. When Mammon's Tundra Breath was about to turn Takuya into an icicle, Shinya jumped in the way and saved his brother from the freeze. In a huge fit of anger, Takuya's heart began to glow with the symbol of flames, thus turning him back into Agnimon.

**Chpt. 3: Pidomon's Ploy! Fairymon's Beautiful Dance!**

"Execute," Takuya yelled, "Spirit Evolution!" His new body shape can be described as demon-like. Blond hair, red and black armor, horns, what would you call him? "Agnimon!"

"What is going on?!" Yutaka groaned. "Burning Salamander!" Agnimon releases a small flame dragon from his fists towards the ice encasing Shinya, causing it to melt. "Take care of him." said Agnimon, setting his brother down near Tomoki. "Mammon!" he yelled, "Why are you hear? Why do you wish for the destruction of the Frontier kids?" "Because my master commands it!" the beast bellowed. "I'm sorry you fell that way. Salamander Break!" Agnimon leaps into the air, spins quickly in a flaming tornado, and strikes Mammon in the face with a powerful roundhouse kick. "You'll pay! Tundra Breath!" Agnimon counters with Fire Darts, making Mammon's ice breath useless.

"You die now! Tusk -" "Mammon!" a loud voice bellowed. "M-master? Are you here?" questioned Mammon. "No, fool! Return to the Digital World now. It seems that Patamon has escaped into this wretched human world and your causing too much of a commotion. I'll send Pidomon to retrieve Patamon, come now." The black portal opens up once again. "You're lucky Lord Mephistomon interfered. Next time we meet, you won't get away!" Mammon runs through the portal and disappears.

"Well that was anti-climactic." said Agnimon. He is then surrounded in blue digi-code in an egg shape. When it disappears, the others see that he is once again Takuya. "Awesome, Takuya!" yelled Tomoki, "But I gotta know, how did you turn into Agnimon?" "Well, little Tomoki, it's very simple." Tomoki nods his head eagerly, "I don't know." Tomoki sweat dropped. "Nii-san, what's happening? Where did the fat elephant go?" Shinya was still a little dazed and confused about what just happened. "Forget about all that!" Yutaka had started yelling, "Tell me what the hell's been going on here! Right now!" He pointed an accusing finger at Takuya.

**Back Downtown**

"Patamon, what are you doing here?" asked a brown haired boy. "Weren't you listening?" scolded Izumi, "Patamon's here because Bokomon said that there was some kind of 'evil' in the Digital World." "Well, what are we supposed to do?" asked Junpei. "I guess we find a way to go there." Izumi answered. "Yeah, that makes sense. But how?" Questioned Junpei again. "We can use Papa-mom's book!" Said Patamon happily. "But you told me that Mammon destroyed the book along with your house." Interrupted Izumi. "Oh, yeah." Patamon mumbled sadly. "Don't fret, tiny creature. Allow me to escort you back to the Digital World." The three look up into the sky and spot a figure that looks very similar to Angemon.

"Who are you?" asked Izumi, "You're cloth is purple so I know you're not Angemon." "My, my, aren't you a smart girl. But, if you're as smart as you've led me to believe, you'll hand over Patamon right now. "Who are you?" Izumi asked again. "I am Pidomon and if you won't give me Patamon, then I shall take him from you.

**The Factory**

"Well," Takuya began, sighing, "Four years ago, your brother and I, as well as two other kids, got on this weird train. It turned out that that train was actually a digimon and we were called there by Ophanimon to save the world. "Four years ago? That's impossible! Tomoki was at home during that time." Yutaka exclaimed. "Time here and time in the Digital World is different." Takuya stated simply, "So our adventure lasted like an hour tops." Now Yutaka was more confused than ever.

**Downtown**

"Come on, girly girl, hand him over. I have a schedule to keep." Pidomon stated rudely. "No way!" Izumi yelled back, "It's obvious you're going to hurt him!" "She's right," cut in Junpei, "and besides, Patamon's too important to hand over to just anyone, if you know what I mean." "Oh, I understand completely. Inverse Knuckle!" Pidomon fires a black beam of energy from his hand.

**Pidomon** - an angel digimon in the Adult stage. It carries a golden rod and is similar to Angemon in many ways, with the color of their cloths being the only visible difference. Its weapon is a variation of Heaven's Knuckle; Inverse Knuckle.

Junpei grabs Izumi and Patamon and pulls them both out of the way. "Air Shot!" Patamon shouts, but his attack is smacked away by Pidomon's staff. "We gotta get away!" yelled Junpei. Izumi nodded and agreed and followed him to the nearby park. Luckily no one was out playing today.

"Inverse Knuckle!" The attack hits Junpei's leg and he falls into the sandbox. "Junpei, are you okay?" Izumi asked worriedly. "I'm fine, just a -gah!" Pidomon had lifted Junpei up into the air. "I'll give you one more chance, princess. If you don't give me Patamon, your friend will drop." "Don't do it Izumi! We need Patamon!" Junpei yelled. "But, we need you as well." Izumi cried. "Enough!" Pidomon gets fed up and simply snatches Patamon from Izumi's arms. "Patamon!" she cried. "I'm sick of you. I should have killed you from the start. Take this boy!" Pidomon tosses Junpei from the sky. "Junpei!!" yelled Izumi, 'I failed to protect them'. Just then, Izumi's heart began to glow with the symbol of wind as a small breeze surrounded her.

"Execute," she began, "Spirit Evolution!" The wind rips away her clothes and the are replace with a pink bikini-like outfit. Her blond hair became lavender and she wore white gloves and pink boots. Large butterfly wings sprouted from her back and a silver visor covers her eyes. "Fairymon!" she shouts.

"This girl evolved?" gasped Pidomon. "Yeah, and this girl's gonna kick your butt." she replied catching Junpei. After setting him down, she proceeds to attack. "Brezza Petalo!" Tiny little tornadoes emit from her hands as she tosses them at Pidomon. This stuns him long enough for Patamon to escape. "Air Shot!" Patamon hits him in the face and Fairymon kicks him in the stomach. "Ugh! That's enough! Striking Feathers!" Pidomon's sharp feathers spiral off towards Fairymon. She use Brezza Petalo again to reflect them back at Pidomon. "Wow, look at her go!" Said Junpei. "Striking Feathers!" Patamon and Junpei dodge it. "Fairymon, try using your secret weapon!" suggested Patamon. Fairymon nods. "Arido Anko!" She hits Pidomon with her hip, confusing him. "Tornado Gamba!" She gets down on her hands and spins around really fast, kicking her opponent into the air. "Time to finish this! Brezza Petalo!" Her tornadoes go right through the weakened digimon and his body simply becomes tiny data particles as he screams in agony. "Weird." Fairymon whispers, turning back into Izumi, "He just disappeared. Without a digi-code or anything." "Izumi, you were beautiful!" yelled Junpei. "No time for that." she responded, "We have to find Takuya, quickly." Junpei nods. All of a sudden, things aren't so boring for Izumi anymore.

**Next Time**

On a dark and lonely night, Kouji and Kouichi agree to walk their mother home from work. On that same night they encounter Cyberdramon who, takes their mother hostage in exchange for their lives. A dramatic battle take place next time in "Chpt. 4: Endangered Life! Wrath of the Beast Wolf!" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!


	4. Wrath of the Beast Wolf

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 3 Recap**

Just as the battle between Mammon and Agnimon began, it came to a halt as a mysterious voice spoke to Mammon. Swearing revenge against Takuya and the others, Mammon took his leave and returned to the Digital World. Meanwhile, Izumi and Junpei were being chased by Pidomon, who wanted to kidnap Patamon. He chased them into a children's playground where he threatened to drop Junpei to his death. Seeing this caused Izumi's heart to glow with the symbol of wind and she was somehow able to evolve to Fairymon. What sort of strange things are going on?

**Chpt. 4: Endangered Life! Wrath of the Beast Wolf!**

**Still at the Playground...**

"We have to find Takuya, quickly." Izumi noted. Junpei nodded saying, "I'll call him and tell him to get over here." "What?!" Izumi screamed, "You had your cell phone on you all this time? Why didn't you try calling for help when we were nearly slaughtered by Pidomon!" "I was scared okay? What do you do when your about to be dropped from the sky by a demented angel." He yelled back. "Whatever, just make the call."

**The Park**

Takuya and Yutaka stood glaring at each other, neither on showing any sign from letting up. That's when Takuya's phone began to ring. "Hello? Oh, hi Junpei. Yeah, I know about the digimon. Tomoki and I were attacked by Mammon who was looking for Patamon. What!?! Patamon's with you and Izumi became Fairymon to defeat Pidomon who also wanted Patamon!?! Amazing, I'll meet you at my house in an hour. See ya." Takuya hung up on Junpei. "Takuya, what's going on now?" Tomoki asked. "Junpei. Come on; let's get over to my house." Takuya stated. Just as he turned to leave, Yutaka grabbed his arm. "Not so fast. I am going with you guys. If Tomoki really is involved in this, then it's my job as his big brother to keep him safe." "Aw, Yutaka..." Tomoki trailed off. "Fine, let's go." Takuya shrugged. "Wait, big brother!" Takuya turns around to see Shinya. "What about that bandana-wearing, navy haired kid you're always hanging out with. Kouji, that's it!" Takuya pulls out his cell phone again to call the navy haired boy and his twin.

**Kimura Residence**

Kouji is lazily lying around on his brother's bed. "Kouji, are you hungry or something?" , Asked a voice walking into the room. Kouji opens his eyes to see his brother still wearing his cleaning apron. For some reason nobody knew, Kouichi was in fact a neat freak. It all started one day when he was sitting at home by himself with nothing to do. All of a sudden, he noticed that the dishes were filthy and started cleaning them all like a maniac. As they say, the rest is history. "No, I'm not hungry brother." Kouji replied. "All right. I'll get started on dinner and we go and get mom in an hour." The twins' mother had started on this crazy exercise kick and left her car at home while she walked to work. The twins, being the loving angels that they are, decided that it would be best to walk her home so she didn't run into any kind of trouble on her own on the cold, dark streets of Shibuya.

"How long is mother planning to keep up with this exercise routine?" Kouji asked his brother. "Well you know Mom; she'll probably be finished with this within a week." He responded. Kouji's cell phone began to ring. "Hey, Kouji, your butt's ringing!" Kouichi joked playfully. "Shut up Kouichi." His brother said calmly. Kouji took his cell phone out of his back pocket and looked at the caller id. "Takuya? What is it?" He asked. "Digimon! In our world!" Takuya yelled frantically. "WHAT!?!" Kouji screamed. "It's true! They came here looking for Patamon and are trying to kill all of us Frontier kids along the way." Takuya continued, "Look, if Kouichi's with you, be sure to let him know. The others, as well as Patamon, are over at my place." Takuya informed. "Well Kouichi and I were just about to go and walk Mom home from work." said Kouji. "Alright, but whatever you do, be careful. Oh, and one more thing: Somehow Izumi and I were able to Spirit Evolve. Were still fuzzy on details, but Patamon says it has something to do with our hearts being connected to the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors." Kouji thinks about what his friend said and tells him good-bye.

"What's up?" Asked Kouichi. "I'll explain on the way, but right now we gotta go get to Mom and get back here safely before something bad happens." Kouji grabs his brother's arm and drags him out of the room.

**Out on the Streets**

Kouji had explained to his twin what was going on and the two of them made sure to keep there guards up. The wanted to get to hospital before dark but the sun was already setting fast. "I hope we make it there before it gets too dark." said Kouichi. "Don't worry. I can see the hospital from here.

Within the next five minutes, the twins had made it up to the hospital and were able to get their mother and made a fair distance home when... "Is it just me or did the sun set faster than usual?" asked a woman. She looked very similar to her two sons but more so like Kouji. "That's not a good sign." said Kouichi. "You're very right, Child of Darkness." Kouji, Kouichi, and their mother all look around to see where the strange voice came from. "Up here." a black dragon with blood red wings and sharp claws leaps from a nearby tree.

**Cyberdramon** - a cybernetic dragon digimon in the Perfect stage. Its temper is hard to control and it uses it claws to rip even the strongest of opponents to shreds. Its weapons are Desolation Claw and Cyber Nail.

"Damn it! I bet this guy's been following us the whole way!" Kouji growled. "You're right as well, Child of Light. Now fight me!" The dragon snarled. "Oh, my! What is going on?" asked the twins' mother. "Mom, we've got to run, now!" Kouichi grabs his mother and begins to run. "Cyber Nail!" The spikes on Cyberdramon arms begin to glow and shoot out spikes, cutting off their escape path. "What do you want?" yelled Kouji. "I'm here to fight you. Won't you fight me?" Cyberdramon asked. "No way!" Kouji replied. "Then your mother shall suffer for you!" Cyberdramon swoops past Kouji and yanks Tomoko, the mother, away from Kouichi.

"Mom." Kouichi whimpered. "Now you have no choice, unless you don't truly love your mother." Cyberdramon placed a sharp claw near Tomoko's neck. "Boys, run!" she yelled, "I'll be okay, but you must run. I couldn't bear it if this creature were to kill you!" "You see, your mother wants you to run." The dragon said. "You bastard! You'll pay for screwing with our mother!" As Kouji finished his words his heart began to glow with the symbol of light. "We'll stop you, even if we do die!" Kouichi's heart also began to glow with the symbol of darkness.

"Execute," Kouji began, "Spirit Evolution!" His entire body became consumed by light. As the bits of light vanished you could see that Kouji had become taller and slender as well. His outfit was white with blue stripes covered partially with silver armor. His navy hair had also become a short blond and a steel mask shaped like the face of a wolf covered his eyes. "Wolfmon!"

"Execute," Kouichi began, "Spirit Evolution!" Unlike Kouji, Kouichi's body became consumed by darkness. When the black light vanished, Kouichi was wearing armor that was entirely black. His navy hair had also become a short blond and the mane of a lion surrounded his face. "Lowemon!"

"Grr... Release our mother now! Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon gathers energy to the small canister on his left wrist and releases an small ball of light energy. This catches Cyberdramon off guard, giving Lowemon a chance to grab his mother. "So you've evolved. I've been waiting for this." Cyberdramon dashes toward Wolfmon and uses Desolation Claw. Wolfmon uses his light kendo swords to try and block it. "Kouichi, what happened to you?" the frightened mother asked. "Mother, I promise to explain later but right now just stay here." Lowemon turns around and spots his brother being attacked. "Endlich Meteor!" The lion head on Lowemon's chest opens up and unleashes a black meteor covered with fire. Cyberdramon sees it coming and dodges just in time for it to hit Wolfmon. "Ahh!" he groaned. "Kouji!" Lowemon screamed, "Are you okay?" "I'll be fine." his brother replied, "Licht Sieger!" Wolfmon tries to slice his enemy in two, but he dodges it. "Damn!" he swore. "Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon rapidly slashes at Wolfmon with his sharp claws. When he's finished, a blue digi-code surrounds Wolfmon and he becomes Kouji. "Oh my goodness! Kouji, are you alright dear?" Tomoko quickly ran to her fallen son's side.

"Mother, leave." he groaned weakly. "I won't!" she said stubbornly. "Cyber Nail!" "Ewig Schlaf!" Lowemon swings his staff to block it. "Please Mom, get out of here. It's us he's after." Kouji pleaded. "Well if he's after you, he's after me as well and I'm not going to let some strange monster kill my only sons." said Tomoko. "You're right mother." Kouji says standing, "Hey Cyberdramon! Aren't I the one you really want to fight?" Cyberdramon smirks and tossed Lowemon aside. "That's it!" Kouji growled. The symbol of light appeared again. This time, it covered Kouji's entire chest.

"Execute," he growled, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" His body is once again consumed by light. When it clears, he likes Garurumon if he were made of metal. Tiny wheels appear behind each of his four legs. Two golden wing blades appear on his back. "Garmmon!"

"Kouji's Beast Spirit?" Lowemon gasped. "You bastard!" the beast growled, "You threatened the life of an innocent woman and attempted to hurt my brother and I! Your judgment begins now! Solar Laser!" he shoots a beam of blue energy from his mouth, hitting Cyberdramon in the chest. "Intensiv Endlich Meteor!" Lowemon shoots a more intense version of his Endlich Meteor technique, hitting Cyberdramon once again. "You're finished! Speed Star!" Garmmon rams into his opponent while plunging faster than the speed of light. "Ahh!" Cyberdramon hold his body in pain. "This fight may be over, but you'll never be strong enough to stop the Black Takeover! We'll meet again and next time all of you will die!" Cyberdramon opens a portal like the ones from earlier and disappears into it. Lowemon and Garmmon revert to human form and stand beside their mother.

**Kimura Residence**

"Well, you boys sure surprised me tonight." Said an exited Tomoko. "Mother we're really sorry you got involved in this." Both twins said. "It's alright." Their mother replied, "When you work in a hospital, you take what excitement you can get. Now, you don't have to explain right now, but its best you get to bed now." The twins nod and get ready for bed. "Kouji, we definitely have to go and over to Takuya's tomorrow. I believe that there are even more powerful digimon are going to show up soon and we definitely gotta tell them about what Cyberdramon said." Kouji flashes back to roughly a half hour ago. _"This fight may be over, but you'll never be strong enough to stop the Black Takeover!"_

**Next Time**

All of the Frontier kids meet at Takuya's house to discuss what's been happening. After grasping the concept of what's going on, Yutaka forbids Tomoki from being involved. Meanwhile, the forest area is attacked by two Meramon. When Yutaka is attacked, Tomoki summons all his courage to defend his brother. Next time, "Chpt. 5: Courage Rests in the Heart of the Snow." Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

Kouji spends summers and weekends at his twin's house, which explains why he's there.

Originally, I wanted Kouichi to use his Beast Spirit, but then I decided that Kouji would use it better. That and I didn't know any of Jager Lowemon's attacks.

P.S. If you guys know them, could you send them to me and tell me what they do? Please?


	5. Courage Rests in the Heart of the Snow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

Before I start this chapter, I just want to give a special thanks to bluemoonlightgirl for telling me Jager Lowemon's attacks and Ichigo Momosi for her opinion. Without further ado, let's begin!

**Chpt. 4 Recap**

Finding it strange that Pidomon disappeared without a digi-code, Izumi and Junpei called Takuya to tell him what had just happened. Takuya told them to meet up with him later at his house. Kouji and Kouichi were contacted by Takuya as well, and informed of the danger. The twins needed to walk their mother home and they almost made it too if it wasn't for Cyberdramon's interference. He used the twins' mother to coax them into fighting them. Angered by this, the twins Spirit Evolved and tried to fight back. Unfortunately, Wolfmon was beaten and retuned human form. That's when Tomoko, the twins' mother, stepped in to defend her son. Fueled by a new determination, Kouji Beast Spirit Evolved to Garmmon and together with Lowemon drove Cyberdramon back into the Digital World.

**Chpt. 5: Courage Rests in the Heart of the Snow.**

**The Very Next Day; Takuya's House**

"I would like call this meeting of the Frontier kids and others present to order." Takuya said trying to sound like a judge. "Takuya, hurry up. We haven't got all day." Izumi said with an annoyed tone in her voice. "I agree with Orimoto. I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!" Yutaka banged his fist on the table. The only reason he came was because he felt the need to make sure that Tomoki stayed safe. Shinya was there but only because he lived there.

"All right then," Takuya started again, "Let's start with what we know." "We know that for one thing, our Spirits are returning to us." Said Kouichi. "And that when our Spirits do activate, our hearts glow with our elemental symbol." continued Kouji, "It's also clear that whoever's in charge, is going to try something called the Black Takeover." "But how will we know when or where they'll strike?" asked Junpei. "If only we had a name or something." muttered Izumi. "A name?" piped up Tomoki, "Takuya, do you remember what Mammon said before he left?" Takuya pauses for a moment and remembers what Mammon said; _"You're lucky Lord Mephistomon interfered. Next time we meet, you won't get away!"_ "That's it!" he shouted at last, "Their leader must be that Mephistomon guy.

"Mephistomon? Why does that name ring a bell?" questioned Patamon, "That's right, Mephistomon was in Papa-mom's book. I remember reading about him." "Well what did the book tell you Patamon?" asked Junpei. "It said that Mephistomon was even worse than Lucemon. Remember how Lucemon was sent to the core of the Digital World? Well Mephistomon was so bad that the Great Angels created a special area just for him. This area was called Digital Hell and he was like the Devil." A cold chill fell upon the room as Patamon finished his story. "You guys honestly really did all of this?" Everyone turned around to look at Yutaka. "What do you mean? Did you not see Mammon crush that factory or me Spirit Evolve?" Takuya yelled, "And just how do you explain Patamon?!" "All I'm saying is that this is sorta hard to believe! None of this can be real, if it were Tomoki would... Tomoki..." Yutaka trailed off. "Big brother, how can you not believe this?" Tomoki asked. "I don't get it. This can't be real! See ya Tomoki, I gotta go think. Have fun with your weirdo friends." Yutaka laughed creepily and made his way out of the Kanbara residence.

"Okay... then." said Junpei. "Please excuse Yutaka. When it comes to stuff that's out of the ordinary, he's a little pig-headed. Also, he laughs like that to hide his ignorance." Shinya, who was watching T.V. during the whole conversation, decided to chime in. "Tomoki, doesn't your brother go to the park when he needs to think?" "Yeah. Oh, I get it! You're a genius Shinya, let's go!" Tomoki grabs Shinya from the couch and pulls him out the door. "Hey! I was watching Fruits Basket!" Shinya yelled. "Should we go after them?" asked Izumi. "Yeah. I guess so." Takuya said. "Have fun guys. My house is a mess and Kouji's going to help me clean it. Right, brother?" Kouichi says with an evil grin. "What? I don't remember -" Before Kouji finished, his brother dragged him out the door while laughing evilly. "And the day just keeps on getting weirder." said Junpei sarcastically.

**The Forest**

'Can what they be saying really be true? Was Kanbara right? Did Tomoki fight monsters during that summer four years ago?' "Yutaka-nii-san? There you are!" Tomoki runs up to his brother, Shinya right behind him. Yutaka grabs the small boy. "Tomoki, you've got to tell me; Did you go to a digital world and fight monsters?" Yutaka asked, looking him straight in the eye. "Yes." Tomoki answered simply. "Well, you can't do it anymore." "Huh?" gasped Tomoki. "Look, the only reason you survived there was probably because those other guys were there to protect you." Yutaka reasoned. "That's not true! I could fight just as well as everybody else!" Tomoki argued. Shinya just stood in the background thinking, 'I can't believe I'm missing Fruits Basket for this! Today's episode was the one about Momiji's relationship with his mom. I love the part where Tohru hugs him and be turns into a rabbit. Also, his theme music is the best!!!'

"Well anyway," Yutaka started again, "I'm forbidding you to fight anymore." "Well doesn't that makes our job so much easier." They all look back, even Shinya, and spot two monsters, one glowing in red fire and the other in blue.

**Meramon** - an ever burning digimon in the Adult stage. It's flames burn brightly and destroy everything in it's path. It's weapon; Roaring Flame.

**Blue Meramon** - the bigger, meaner, and stronger older brother of Meramon, also in the Adult stage. It's blue flames are even more deadlier than Meramon's. It's weapon; Blue Magma Blast.

"Tomoki, are these more digimon?" asked Shinya. Tomoki nods. "We can't fight him like this, we need to run!" Meramon runs toward them and swings his burning fist. It burns clean through a nearby tree. The three stare in shock at his power. "Hey, Matchstick! Why don't you fight me?" Takuya and the others suddenly appeared. "Blue Magma Blast!" the Blue Meramon fires a blue ball of fire towards them. "Alright! Time to party!" Takuya's heart started glowing again.

"Execute," he yelled, "Spirit Evolution!" The raging flame returned, burning away his clothes and replaced them with his red and black armor, complete with blond hair and horns. "Agnimon!"

"Crimson Knuckle!" Agnimon took two steps forward and punched the fire ball back to where it came. Blue Meramon dodges it by leaping into the air. Junpei and the others run over to Tomoki, Yutaka, and Shinya. "Where did these guys come from?" asked Patamon. "Not sure, but Takuya can handle Blue Meramon." said Tomoki. "But, who'll handle me?" The red Meramon appears in front of them. "Roaring Flame!" He traps them all in a circle of fire. "Don't worry guys," started Izumi, "I'll get us out of here." Her heart started glowing again.

"Execute," she began, "Spirit Evolution!" The wind rips her clothing away and gives her back her more skimpier outfit. Her hair becomes lavender and she's got her wings, gloves, boots, and visor again. "Fairymon!"

"Brezza Petalo!" Her wind powers wipe away the flames. "Foolish fairy, wind only makes flames stronger!" Meramon laughed. "Air Shot!" Patamon also attacks Meramon. "Ah, there you are. Come here!" Meramon makes a grab for Patamon. "Not so fast!" Surprisingly, Yutaka was the one who said this and grabbed Patamon. "Why'd you do that?" asked Tomoki. "If everything I heard actually is true, then this little guy must be important." Yutaka said. Tomoki smiled at him. "Tornado Gamb- AH!" Fairymon was just struck by the monsters fire. "Izumi, are you okay?" Junpei asked. 'If only I could evolve!' he thought to himself. Meramon walks past the two and stops in front of Tomoki and Yutaka. "Give him here" he says referring to Patamon. "No!" Yutaka answers bluntly. "Then DIE!!" Meramon growled. "Patamon, run!" Yutaka tossed him in the air and Patamon lands beside Tomoki. Meramon slams Yutaka to a tree. "Stupid boy. Now you'll suffer for your own stupid mistake." Meramon's aura started burning brighter. 'Yutaka...' Tomoki thought, 'He wanted to help us protect Patamon. Now he's... NO! I won't let that happen!' The symbol of ice appears over his heart.

"Execute," he began, "Spirit Evolution!" His body is encased in a block of ice. As it begins to melt you see that his body got shorter instead of taller. His skin is completely white and he has the appearance of a cute little polar bear. Green ski equipment is on his body and large snowball launcher that serves as his weapon. "Chakmon!"

"Snow Bomber!" Chakmon uses the snowball launcher on his back to, well, fire snowballs to put Meramon's flames out. "Who did that?!" The walking flame growled. "I did!" yelled the angered bear. "Oh, a little polar bear? Time to burn!!" Meramon laughed. "Tornado Gamba!" Fairymon completely surprises Meramon with several spinning kicks to the face. This gives Yutaka the chance to escape his captor. "Argh. Now you're definitely gonna die!" yelled Meramon, "Roaring-" "Snow Bomber!" Chakmon once again melts his aura away. "Frozen Cotton!" Chakmon inhales air and exhales ice crystals that freeze his opponents' feet, keeping him in place. "Wha- what are you doing?" The enemy asks. "Stopping your needless bullying." Chakmon leaps into the air, "Icicle Lalala!" His lower body turns into a sharp icicle and he slams straight through Meramon's body. "Ah ah argh." Like Pidomon, Meramon has no digi-code and simply becomes tiny particles that vanish into thin air.

"Tomoki?" asked a confused Yutaka. "It's me." his brother answered, "This is my digimon form. I'm called Chakmon." "Oh well then there's only one thing to do." Yutaka began. This made Chakmon look really nervous. "If you're going to be fighting, then from now on I will to." he smiled. "Hey, did you forget about me!" Agnimon yelled. In reality they really had. "I'm done playing for now." Blue Meramon tosses him to the ground. "I'll get revenge from my brother later." Blue Meramon simply disappears after that. Everyone who evolved goes back to human form.

**Takuya's House**

"So, you really believe us now?" asked Takuya. "Yeah, and if it's not too much trouble I'd like to join you guys." Yutaka replied. "Sure you can join us. Just don't expect a to get a Spirit." answered Izumi. "Excuse me? I'm the leader and I think I should decide who-" "Hey, guys I wanna join too!" Shinya piped in. "Of course you can join as well, Shinya." Patamon. "YAY! I can be a Frontier kid now!" shouted Shinya. "Hey, it doesn't work that way!" Takuya tried to reason. Shinya, as well as everyone else ignored him. Meanwhile, Junpei stands outside the Kanbara residence, thinking to himself. 'Why do I always have to be the last one to help out.'

**Next Time**

Blue Meramon returns and launches an attack on a building that specializes in creating metals. When the Frontier kids plus Yutaka and Shinya, try and fight him he somehow evolves and crushes them all. But when Izumi is knocked out cold, Junpei decides to step up and defend his Italian angel. Next time, "Chpt. 6: I'll Pummel You With Thunder! Blitzmon's Comeback!" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

I got a little carried away with the whole Fruits Basket thing (which I also do not own), but I really do like Momiji's character. And I think he's got the best theme music, with Ayame coming in second. -

Yutaka and Shinya won't get spirits, so you can calm down about that. I have something _special_ planned for them. smirks evilly

The reason Meramon didn't melt Chakmon's ice is simply because he was caught off guard. And by the time he realized what was happening, well, it was too late then.

I really do wish more of you guys reading would review. Come on, I really wanna hear what all of you think so far and I appreciate all the ones I have so far.


	6. Blitzmon's Comeback

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 5 Recap**

Takuya called a meeting of the Frontier kids in order to get his teammates story of what happened to them. They all learned that their hearts had something to do with the power of their spirits being returned. Yutaka refused to believe any of what they were talking about and went to his favorite place to think; the forest. Tomoki decided to chase his brother down, dragging Shinya along with him. Yutaka told his brother that he didn't want him to have anything to do with digimon. That's when Meramon and Blue Meramon attacked. Luckily, Takuya and Izumi showed up and evolved to hold them off. Their power wasn't enough and Meramon nearly burned Yutaka to a crisp. Wanting to protect his brother, Tomoki evolved to Chakmon and iced the flaming bully. Blue Meramon is still at large! Frontier kids, move now!

**Chpt. 6: I'll Pummel You With Thunder! Blitzmon's Comeback!**

**Junpei's House**

The next day (the fair is soon, REMEMBER IT!!!) the gang decided that it would be a good idea to go and search for Blue Meramon. Junpei lied to them and said he was sick, which explains why he's at home now. 'Last again.' He thought to himself, 'I always gotta be the last one. It's not fair! I'm so useless that I couldn't even protect Izumi. Maybe Shinya and Yutaka will be more than enough to make up for my absence.'

**The Park**

"Well, any sign of him?" asked Shinya. "Not from where I am." Patamon replied, searching from the sky. "This is hopeless, we'll never find him." groaned Tomoki. "Don't say that. I know we'll find him if we just give it some time." This piece of advice came from Yutaka. Ever since he "_joined" _the group, he's been surprisingly optimistic. "It's a shame that Junpei got sick, 'cause we could really use his help to find where Blue Meramon went." sighed Izumi. "Don't worry Izumi, I'm sure he'll be fine." said Kouichi. "Knowing him, he'll show up to protect Izumi in some kind of heroic, yet goofy, way." Kouji joked. The others laughed with him, except Izumi. "Hey, guys," started Izumi, "we shouldn't laugh at Junpei. This must be really hard for him because this is the second time he's gotten his spirit last. Imagine how it must be to always sit back and watch while everyone else surpasses you." The area fell quiet. The gang didn't expect such words to come from Izumi. "You guys do what you want, I'm gonna go and check on him." She leaves in a huff.

"What got into her?" Takuya asked cluelessly. "Gosh, Kanbara, when it comes to girls, you're a little bit thick." Yutaka laughed. "Hey! Watch it buddy!" Takuya growled. The others laughed again. All of a sudden a blue flame lit up inches away from Patamon. "What the hell is that?" asked Kouji. A familiar face appeared in the flame. "Frontier kids." the face groaned. "Blue Meramon!" gasped Tomoki. "I know that you're looking for me so I'll save you the trouble and show you." The gang gazes into the flame and spot Blue Meramon absorbing the metals in a metals factory. "What are you doing?" Kouichi gasped. "Look!" shouted Tomoki. "He's at the Yamada Metal Plant!" finished Yutaka. The flame suddenly vanished. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Takuya yelled.

**Junpei's House**

Izumi stands at Shibiyama residence. After ringing the doorbell, a kind, plump woman opens the door. "Hello, Izumi. If you're looking for Junpei, he's in his room. He claims to be ill, but I don't buy any of it. It's probably best to just let him work out whatever's going on with him on his own." she said sweetly. "Thank you ma'am, but can I see him for just a minute?" Izumi asks. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Mrs. Shibiyama answered. Izumi walked inside the house and up the stairs to Junpei's bedroom door.

"Izumi? What are you doing here? I'm sick!" Junpei did a fake cough. "Oh please, Junpei. Your mom doesn't even buy that bit." Izumi said, "Look, I know why your upset and I completely understand." "How can you understand? You always got your spirit before me." whined Junpei. "Aren't you forgetting the beast spirit? If I recall, you got yours third and if it wasn't for that, I never would've gotten my spirit back from Grottomon." Izumi comforted. "You're exaggerating." complained Junpei. "So what! The point is that there's always something you can do to help."

**The Metal Factory**

"Here we are; Yamada Metals Incorporated." read Takuya. "No duh, Sherlock. Most of us can read y'know." pointed out Kouji. Takuya glared at him. "Anyway," he started again, "let's help out the people." Takuya opened the factory doors only to be trampled by the frightened factory workers. "RUN FOR IT!" screamed one man. "Attack of the walking flame!" screamed another. "We know were in the right place." said Patamon. The gang proceeded to enter, after helping Takuya up.

"We've been walking around forever and I haven't seen any sign of Blue Meramon." whined Shinya, "I haven't even seen anything that looked burned." "He'll show up. If he wants Patamon, he'll have to." said Kouichi. Patamon gets a nervous look. "Why'd you have to go and say that?!" he yelled. "Oops, sorry." grinned Kouichi. "Ah ha. There you are." Blue Meramon stepped from behind the corner. "Why do you guys always come from behind corners?" Kouji asked, annoyed. "It's a villain thing. Anyway, you humans have such interesting metals. The metal in the Digital World is nothing like this." Blue Meramon holds a piece of metal in his hand. Then he does something weird. He shoves it into his body. "Ahh!" Tomoki and Shinya gasp. "It's strange really. I fell stronger with this metal inside me. "Guys, let's get him! We don't know hat he's doing, but it can't be good!" Takuya yells. The hearts of the warriors begin to glow.

"Execute," Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Tomoki yell in unison, "Spirit Evolution!" Each boy is surrounded by their element and uses it to transform into their Legendary Warrior forms. "Agnimon!" shouts the red demon man. "Wolfmon!" shouts the blue wolf warrior. "Lowemon!" shouts the black lion. "Chakmon!" shouts the white polar bear.

"Protect Patamon!" Agnimon orders the remaining two who nod and take cover. "Endlich Meteor!" yelled Lowemon, shooting the black meteor. "Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon fires his laser. "Snow Bomber!" Chakmon shoots snowballs. Blue Meramon melts the snowballs and absorbs the other two attacks. "Ha ha. Can't hurt me!" jeered the burning digimon. "Take this on! Crimson Knuckle!" Agnimon takes two steps forward and punches Blue Meramon with a burning fist. "Vortex Strike!" he continues the Crimson Knuckle with a blazing kick in his opponents side. "Burning Slicer!" Agnimon finishes with an intense, flaming karate chop. "You moron. Don't you realize that your element is fire? Those combos, along with those delicious metals, have done nothing but make me stronger. And now..." Blue Meramon begins to cover himself in digi-code. When it disappears, Blue Meramon has the body of a muscular human male. He has pale skin, no shirt, blazing, blue hair, steel boots with skulls on them, a skull mask and his body is covered in chains. "You die."

**Outside the Shibiyama House**

"Are you sure I can do this?" asked Junpei. "Of course you've just got to believe in yourself." she encouraged. "Okay, I'll try." Junpei said. Izumi's cell phone began to ring. After trying to evolve for a bit Junpei gave up. "Grr... It's no use! It doesn't work for me!" he yelled. "Well we need to do something. Yutaka just called and said Blue Meramon evolved somehow." Izumi said in a panicky voice. "Great, just great, my friends could die and I can't do anything to save them." Junpei stressed. 'No, that's not true, Izumi believes in me and that's what matters. If she trusts me, I'd hate to let her down.' Junpei's heart began to glow. "Izumi, it's glowing!" he gasped. "Go for it!" cheered Izumi.

"Execute," he yelled, "Spirit Evolution!" His body is then struck by a thunder bolt. The electricity flows around his body creating blue and yellow armor. A horn similar to a beetle's appears on his head. There's a shell on his back containing wings and has the symbol of thunder on it. "Blitzmon!"

**The Factory**

**Death Meramon** - a metal digimon in the Perfect stage. His body is covered in chains and he uses them as a deadly weapon of attack. His special technique is a blue fire ball he shoots from his mouth called Metal Fireball.

"No way! He evolved!" gasped Wolfmon. "How can that be?" questioned Lowemon. "All that fire and metal must've given him the extra power he needed." concluded Patamon. "Don't be afraid. I'll only kill you all and take Patamon to my master so he can initiate the Black Takeover." Death Meramon laughed. "Just what is the Black Takeover!?" growled Lowemon. " Heh heh, wouldn't you like to know. Death Chain!" Death Meramon throws his chains and wraps them around the warriors' necks. "He'll choke him to death!" screamed Shinya. "Mjolnir Thunder!" A blue and yellow beetle comes out of nowhere and smashes all the chains with his electrically charged fists.

"Blitzmon?" asks Chakmon. "Oh yeah! It's my time to shine!" Blitzmon beamed. "Damn!" groaned Death Meramon. "Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon, who appeared with Blitzmon, uses her tornadoes to knock the enemy back. "Okay, the six of us together, attack!" commanded Agnimon. " Intensiv Licht Kugel!" shouted Wolfmon. "Frozen Cotton!" yelled Chakmon. "Brezza Petalo!" screamed Fairymon. "Ewig Schlaf!" shouted Lowemon. "Burning Salamander!" yelled Agnimon. "I'll finish it up! Thor Hammer!" Blitzmon slams his fist into the ground sending an electric current through the ground. "Ahh!" Death Meramon groaned. "Now I'm serious! Metal Fireball!" A large, blue fireball is shot from Death Meramon's mouth. Most dodge the attack, most being everyone except Fairymon. She's fully struck by the assault and she hits the ground hard, head first, turning back into Izumi.

"Gasp! Izumi!" Blitzmon screams. He rushes over to her and lifts her up into his arms. "Izumi! Wake up! Please!" "She's unconscious." concludes Yutaka. "Will she be okay?" he asked. "Yeah, just give her time, okay?" Blitzmon stands and walks over toward Death Meramon in a slow manner. "Death Meramon," he began, "you've done some pretty bad things before, but nothing as bad as this. Izumi, poor Izumi, she only wanted to help save the world from you and your stupid master." "Are you going somewhere with this?" mocked Death Meramon. "Thor Hammer!" Blitzmon slams his fist to the ground again this time, Death Meramon isn't hurt, but you can see electricity surges around him. "What did you do?" the angered monster asked. "Getting revenge, for a good friend!" The symbol of thunder appears on his entire chest giving off a bright yellow color.

"Blitzmon," he yelled, "Slide Evolution!" His entire body changes and becomes more machine like. His feet become tank treads, his arms become energy converters, and his horn becomes a large cannon. It's not very beast like, but here he is. "Bolgmon!"

"Another Beast Spirit?" says Wolfmon. "I'll have to crush you too then." Death Meramon attempts to move, but finds that he cannot. "What? Why can't I move?!" he growls. "And you call us dumb. Don't you know that metal conducts electricity? I used the Thor Hammer to magnetize the many chains on your body." explained the new warrior. "Clever little sneak. No wonder that attack didn't hurt me." Death Meramon admired his cleverness. "Now, everyone attack!" Bolgmon commanded. "Salamander Break!" yelled Agnimon. "Snow Bomber!" yelled Chakmon. "Dunkel Schneiden!" yelled Lowemon. "Luft Erschlangen!" yelled Wolfmon. By this time, Death Meramon was fairly weak. "This one is for Izumi!" Bolgmon charges up his cannon, sparks flying of his body. "Field Destroyer!" He shoots an electrical ball from his horn. The ball goes through the immobilized foe's body. He grunts wildly before disappearing into nothingness. Everyone goes back to human form and Junpei is first to race to Izumi.

**Kimura Residence**

"It's a good thing mom had the day off today." said Kouichi. "Yeah, who knows what would've happened then." added Kouji. "Guys quiet, she's waking up." whispers Junpei. "What's going on? Where am I?" asks the confused Izumi. "Oh, Izumi!" Junpei cries, hugging her. "You're my friend too, Junpei." she says, still confused and a little freaked out. The gang and Ms. Kimura laugh loudly. "Junpei, let me go, please." said Izumi. "Don't worry, my sweet, I'll always protect you." Junpei assures. The gang laughs even louder.

**Somewhere in the Digital World**

"This game ceases to amuse me." says a voice, "I guess it's time for the heavy artillery. You two, get out here, now!" "I am at your call, master." says a bowing dragon. "I will not fail you." trumpets an elephant. "Cyberdramon, Mammon, you'd better not fail." orders the first voice. "We won't, Lord Mephistomon." the two say in unison.

**Next Time**

Takuya and other finally understand why their spirits are back, they had just assumed before, but now they know. They also know why the digimon they destroy do not have a digi-code when defeated. Mammon also returns and wreaks havoc downtown. The battle between Takuya and Mammon is finally concluded and Kouji gets to ask Cyberdramon some questions of his own. Next time, "Chpt. 7: An Explanation? Arise, Beast of Flames!" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others. I was really tired when I wrote it and I had a little writers block here and there so... yeah.

I'm not exactly sure why the characters ignore Takuya, it just sorta comes to me when I type. Sorry, Taky! 8P!

Don't forget to review!!!


	7. An Explanation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 6 Recap**

Junpei pretended to be sick so he didn't have to go with the others to search for Blue Meramon. In reality, he was still sulking because he had yet to get his spirit while everyone else had. Izumi sympathized with the poor boy and went to talk with him. At the same time, Takuya and the others went to the Yamada Metals Incorporated factory to stop Blue Meramon. The boys attacked with full strength but the enemy just took all the blows. A powerful karate chop from Agnimon was all Blue Meramon needed to evolve to his Perfect stage, Death Meramon. After some encouragement from Izumi, Junpei was finally able to become Blitzmon again and saved his friends from being choked to death. The enraged Death Meramon shot his Metal Fireball and badly injured Izumi, knocking her unconscious. Blitzmon could hardly stand to watch his hurt friend and Beast Spirit Evolved to Bolgmon. Finally, by working together, the group was able to defeat Death Meramon. Though in the Digital world, a more insidious plot was unfolding.

**Chpt. 7: An Explanation? Arise, Beast of Flames!**

**Kanbara Residence**

Once again, we come to the house belonging to Takuya, Shinya, and their parents. It's two o' clock in the afternoon and our favorite pyro-fighter is still asleep in bed. This is what happens you stay up all night playing video games after defeating a man made of burning metal. "Takuya wake up." said Shinya, shaking his brother. "Sigh, this isn't working. Takuya! Takuya!! TAKUYA!!!" Shinya yelled right in his ear, but Takuya didn't budge an inch. "I was afraid of this. Looks like we don't have a choice now. Patamon!" Shinya snaps his fingers as Patamon flies up onto Takuya's bed. "Air Shot!" Patamon's attack hits him right in the face. "Ahh! What is it?! What's going on?! Are we under attack?" Takuya woke up screaming, knocking Patamon off of the bed by accident.

"It's about time. How can you sleep so late? Have you any idea how long the others have been waiting? And look at poor Patamon." Shinya ranted. "I'm okay." said Patamon with those swirly, anime-style eyes. "Oh my gosh, it's two in the afternoon!" screamed Takuya, looking at his clock. "Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and get dressed. The meeting's gonna start without you!" informed Shinya, throwing clothes in Takuya's face. "What meet- DAH!" Takuya yelled.

About fifteen to twenty minutes later, Takuya walked into his living room. He was shocked to find that his friends sitting in chairs and snacking on cookies and milk. "What are you guys doing in my house?" he asked. "I told you, Big Brother, we're having a meeting." answered Shinya. "And you're late." added Kouji. "Where'd the cookies come from?" asked Takuya, ignoring Kouji. "Your mom made 'em." answered Izumi. "Can I have one?" he asked. "Sorry, all out." said Junpei and Tomoki, wiping crumbs from their mouths. "Ah, man. Wait, why do we always have meetings at my house?" asked Takuya. "You're the leader, right?" asked Yutaka. "Yeah." said Takuya. "Well that's reason enough." Yutaka countered. Takuya sweat dropped.

"Anyway, let me tell me what you've missed." Patamon cut in, "We figured out that the Spirits come to you all not only because of the strength of your hearts, but also because you've all had a strong need to protect someone you cared about. Takuya protected Shinya, Izumi protected Junpei and me, Tomoki protected Yutaka, Junpei wanted to protect all of us, and Kouji and Kouichi wanted to protect their mom." he explained. "Hey, where is Kouichi anyway?" Takuya interrupted. "Well, he was here earlier, but he noticed that the kitchen was a mess after Mom made the cookies and volunteered to clean it. Then, he and Mom went to the store to get some more cleaning supplies." Shinya explained. Takuya simply said oh. "Okay, if we can get back on subject for a minute, I want to know how the Beast Spirits are coming back. It's just too simple for them to return under the same circumstances as the Human Spirits." cut in Kouji. "Yes, I've thought about that as well." continued Patamon, "I'm sorry, but the only conclusion I arrived at was rage." "Rage?" repeated Izumi. "That must be it." said Tomoki, "When Junpei became Bolgmon; it was because of his rage toward Death Meramon for hurting Izumi." "Yes, that would make sense. The reason I became Garmmon was more than likely because Cyberdramon held my mother hostage while beating up on Kouichi and me." Kouji concluded. "Well? Is that it?" asked Junpei. "I guess so. Meeting adjourned." Takuya banged his fist on the table like a gavel.

"Great, it's time for Fruits Basket!" cheered Shinya. He turned to his favorite show only to see a news anchorman wearing a horrifyingly bad toupee. "What's with the bald guy?" asked Shinya to himself. "Wait, turn it up!" Takuya yelled. Shinya did as he was told. "... and in other news, a large mammoth (a/n: finally, someone who knows that Mammon is a mammoth) is going on a wild rampage in downtown Shibuya. Also, the beast was accompanied by a black dragon riding on his back. "Cyberdramon!" yelled Kouji. "Mammon!" yelled Takuya. Without further hesitation, the group heads downtown.

**Downtown Shibuya**

The gang ran as fast as they could to stop Mammon's rampage from progressing any further. Kouji had sent a message to Kouichi letting him know of the danger. "Where are they?" asked Yutaka, "It can't be that hard to spot a large, wooly mammoth. I don't even see any people." "Duh! It's probably because they were smart and fled to safety." said Junpei. "I don't know. I've got a bad feeling about this." shuddered Izumi. "How perceptive of you." Cyberdramon appears in front of her. "Cyberdramon!" growled Kouji. "I'm flattered you remember me, but I didn't come here to fight or capture Patamon, yet." Cyberdramon remarked, whispering the last part. "Then what do you want?" asked Patamon. "Catch me and you'll find out." Cyberdramon started to fly away. "Get back here! Guys, he's mine!" yelled Kouji.

"Execute," he shouted, "Spirit Evolution!" His wolf outfit had returned in the blink of an eye. "Wolfmon!" He started casing after Cyberdramon. "Let's go!" yelled Junpei. "Uh-uh. If you leave, no one will stop me from getting Patamon." Mammon had appeared behind them. "How did we not here him coming?" asked Shinya. "Are you calling me fat?" asked Mammon. "No, I'm calling the fat elephant fat." answered Shinya snidely. "I'm a mammoth!!! Tusk Strikes!" yelled Mammon. "Uh-oh." gulped Shinya.

"Execute," yelled Tomoki, Junpei, and Izumi, "Spirit Evolution!" The elements turn the trio into "Blitzmon!" the electrified beetle. "Chakmon!" the frozen polar bear. "Fairymon!" the breezy pixie. "Frozen Cotton!" Chakmon uses his breath to freeze Mammon's tusks, saving Shinya. "Mjolnir Thunder!" Blitzmon smacks Mammon with his thunder fist. "Arido Anko!" Fairymon taps Mammon with her hip.

**Somewhere in the City**

"Where are you going, Cyberdramon?" growled Wolfmon. "This is your world, you tell me." replied the dragon. "Grr... Zwei Seiger!" Wolfmon put his swords in front of each other and shoots a sphere of light at Cyberdramon, who jumps over it. "Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon attempts to stab Wolfmon. He uses his sword to block the attack. "What do you want?" Wolfmon growled. "I could ask you the same question." replied Cyberdramon, "You chased me here, so you must have something to ask." "As a matter of fact I do; what is the Black Takeover?" asked Wolfmon. "You really want to know? Very well then. When Lord Mephistomon absorbs the power of the three Great Angel digimon, he will be able to come to the Human world and destroy every single human. Once this is complete, Lord Mephistomon's revenge will be exacted and the Black Takeover will be complete." explained Cyberdramon, "Also, have you ever wondered why when digimon in your world are defeated, the simply disappear, instead of giving off a digi-code and reverting to digi-tama?" "Yeah. My friends and I were quite perplexed about that." said Wolfmon. "Well the answer is simple; In the Digital World, digimon are data. Here, they are real." Wolfmon was taken aback by this statement. "It's true. So when you defeat a digimon here it cannot be reborn because you killed it!" Cyberdramon growled, "This principle goes for you as well. Say, if I were to slay you know your Spirit would disappear forever." "Interesting, so if I beat you, you would be gone forever?" asked Wolfmon. "Yes, but I won't give you the chance! Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon savagely slashes Wolfmon. "You... bastard." Wolfmon snarls weakly.

"Intensiv Endlich Meteor!" Lowemon comes out of nowhere and blasts Cyberdramon in the back. "Rarh!" he hissed. "This was fun, but we will meet again!" Cyberdramon escapes using that mysterious, black portal. "Are you alright?" asked the black clad lion. "Yeah, I'll be fine." his brother answered. "Good, now get off of the ground. It's filthy." said Lowemon.

**Back Downtown**

"Tundra Breath!" yelled Mammon. "Salamander Break!" shouted Agnimon. His attacks melt the ice. "I'm tired of you. I'm just gonna take what I came for." said Mammon, turning to Patamon. "Oh, no ya don't!" yelled Shinya, stepping in front of him. "Move or I'll squash you!" yelled Mammon. "Why would you do that?" asked Shinya. "Because my master ordered me to crush anything that wasn't essential to the plan. Take Bokomon for example; the fool got what he deserved!" laughed Mammon. Silence fell upon the warriors. The only sound heard was Mammon's laughter. "Wha- what?" quivered Patamon. "That's right, your precious 'Papa-mom' was stomped to death. And your next little boy. "RARH!" yelled Agnimon, "You bastard! How the hell could you do something like that!!!?" Agnimon turned back into Takuya for some reason. "Bokomon was our guide to the Digital World, one of our closest friends, Patamon's father!!!! I'll make you pay for what you've done!! You're gonna burn in Hell!!!!!!" Takuya's chest became engraved with the symbol of flames. The fire in his eyes burns loudly, the rage in his voice echoed.

"Execute," he growled, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" His body erupts into flames as he receives a more dragon-like appearance. A burning red body with golden Rudori Tarpana cannons on his arms. A large tail emerges from his backside and orange wings sprout from his back. A white mask covers his face as he screams his name. "Vritramon!"

Everyone stares at the angry, red warrior; he seizes the opportunity to attack Mammon. "Corona Blaster!" he fires a solar heat wave from the Rudori Tarpana on his arms in the form of bullets. "Papa-mom!" yelled Patamon. "Fire Below!" Vritramon flies into the sky and shoots downward toward Mammon, burning him badly. "Ahh!" screams the mammoth. "Papa-mom!" Patamon yells again. "Takuya, calm down!" screams Shinya. "Fire Storm!" Vritramon finishes by surrounding himself in a fire aura then releases it in waves as Mammon screams in agony while slowly vanishing. "Takuya..." Shinya whispers. Patamon continues to sob. Vritramon reverts to his human self and walks over to Patamon. "Patamon, my friend, I'm sorry about Bokomon, but Mammon is gone now. Don't worry about him anymore." Takuya says. Patamon does nothing but sob louder. "PAPA-MOM!!!"

**Next Time**

Still depressed over his father's death, Patamon sneaks out and decides to run away and free himself from the pain. He later encounters Pico Devimon who plans to use Patamon's sorrow for his masters benefit. Unbeknown to him, Shinya follows him and both he and Patamon run into trouble as Pico Devimon strikes. With Patamon being the only one able to fight, it's time for him to step up and save Shinya. Next time, "Chpt. 8: Patamon's Sorrow. Devimon's Trap." Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!


	8. Patamon's Sorrow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 7 Recap**

After Patamon and Shinya succeeded in waking up the slumbering Takuya, they met and discussed the spirits. They were informed that the spirits will come to them when they need to protect something important. Kouji was curious about the return of his and Junpei's beast spirits, but Patamon dismissed the thought by telling him that rage was the key to beast spirit evolving. Takuya adjourned the meeting just in time for Shinya to watch Fruits Basket, though what they saw was a panicked newscaster reporting on Mammon's downtown rampage. Once downtown, Cyberdramon appeared and Kouji set chase after him to ask a few questions of his own. He learned that in the human world, digimon are real and when defeated there, they are not reborn in the Digital World. Cyberdramon used Wolfmon's moment of confusion to get in a sneak attack. Meanwhile, Mammon divulged to the others that he had flattened Bokomon, leaving Patamon in a state of shock. Takuya, now enraged, was able to become Vritramon and quickly burned Mammon to a crisp. After the battle, everyone gathered around Patamon, silently hoping that their little friend would be alright.

**Chpt 8: Patamon's Sorrow. Devimon's Trap.**

**Kanbara Residence; Shinya's Room**

It's already two days since Patamon heard the horrible news and in those two days there hasn't been a single digimon attack. 'It's really strange.' thought Shinya, 'I've never seen Patamon so down before. He's usually so happy and carefree. Everyone else has been acting weird too.' "Oh." sighed Patamon. "Hey, Patamon, what's wrong with you?" asked the concerned boy. "What do you think?" Patamon said bitterly. "I know you're upset that your dad died, but you can't be sad forever. Hey, the fair is tomorrow so how about we all go together? It'll be fun and it might help take your mind of, y'know..." Shinya trailed off. "What do you know?" said Patamon. "Geez, I was only trying to help. What's wrong with you?" Shinya asked. "Nothing that concerns you!" Patamon yelled. "It does concern me 'cause I'm your friend!" Shinya yelled back. "You don't know anything, so just be quiet!" Fed up, Patamon flew out of Shinya's open window. "Patamon, wait." mumbled Shinya.

**A Castle in the Digital World**

"Hmm, interesting." a tall, black, goat-like figure remarked, "It seems that Patamon is still affected over his father's death and has ran away from the humans. This could prove useful to my plot. And I know just the mon for the job." Mephistomon snaps his fingers as a tiny, black digimon appears. "I am at your call." it said.

**Pico Devimon** - a tiny bat-like digimon in the Child stage. It lies, cheats, and steals to get whatever its evil heart desires. Its weapon; deadly syringes know as the Pico Darts.

"That's good, now, go to the human world and find Patamon. He's depressed and alone right now, so it should very easy to manipulate him. But just in case he proves to be more trouble than he's worth, take this." Mephistomon tosses a black jewel toward Pico Devimon. "But this is a... gulp I won't fail you master." Pico Devimon leaves. "Heh heh, that's what they all say, before they die. But hopefully, he can use the evolution jewel correctly." Mephistomon laughs.

**Kanbara Residence**

"But, Takuya!" Shinya whined again. "Look Shinya, I know that you're worried about Patamon, but there haven't been any attacks in the last few days so he should be fine." Takuya muttered, "Besides, you should get some sleep." "Oh, alright." Shinya left his brother's room dejectedly and went downstairs to the living room. 'Sorry big brother, but I'm not gonna sit around while Patamon's out there alone.' Shinya quietly snuck out of the front door and hopped on his bike in search of Patamon. The only problem was he had no idea where to look.

**The Pier **

We come to poor little Patamon, still crying his eyes out. _"... my master ordered me to crush anything that wasn't essential to the plan. Take Bokomon for example; the fool got what he deserved!"_ Mammon words still echoed in his mind. "Papa-mom." he whined, "How could this have happened." "I feel your pain, little one." said a voice. "Who- who's there?" asked Patamon. "Just me. Pico Devimon's my name and I can help you get back what you lost." the tiny bat explained. "You mean Papa-mom?" asked Patamon. "Yes, I do. Just turn yourself over to Mephistomon and he will bring Bokomon back to life. It's very simple really." "So if I go with you, your master can revive Papa-mom?" Patamon asked again. "Of course. But the decision is totally up to you." the bat smirked. "I'll go with you. Anything to see Papa-mom again." answered Patamon. "Good choice. I'll be right back, just let me go and contact Lord Mephistomon so he can open up the portal." As soon as Pico Devimon left, Patamon became shrouded in white smoke.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Patamon asked no one in particular. "Don't fret, my boy, you're perfectly safe here." said a voice that was oddly familiar. "P- Papa-mom!" shouted Patamon. "Yes, it's me, but only in spirit. The reason I'm here is to warn you. Pico Devimon is lying! He's just trying to lure you to the Digital World so Mephistomon can steal your energy! I know you're afraid Patamon, but you mustn't be, you have the power to defeat Pico Devimon! Look inside yourself! Never give up!" Bokomon's spirit yelled. "But Papa-mom, I can't." replied Patamon. "Yes you can! You have more power than you've ever known and it's up to you to tap into it! Patamon remember this; don't ever stop because there's always someone counting on you!" And with that, the smoke fades, sending Patamon back to reality.

"Alright Patamon, it's time to go now, the portal's open." Pico Devimon comes over to Patamon. "Well hurry up, I'm a very busy mon in case you haven't noticed." "I'm sure you are. Kidnapping is no easy task!" yelled Patamon. "So you're on to me? Well now I've got to take you back by force." Pico Devimon readies his sharp claws and attempts to strike Patamon. "Air Shot!" Patamon knocks the bat back with his breath. "Pico Darts!" the bat tosses three sharp needles at Patamon, who blocks them, using Air Shot. "Face it; you're done for if you fight me. Just turn yourself over nice and easy." said Pico Devimon. "Body Blow!" Patamon slams himself at his opponent, surprising him and knocking him into the water.

"I guess that's it then." said Patamon, dusting himself off. "There you are!" Patamon turns around to see Shinya. "Shinya? What are you doing here?" the small one asked. "Looking for you. You had me so worried Patamon." Shinya explained. "Oh, I'm sorry Shinya, I didn't mean to worry you." Patamon flew into Shinya's arms. "Oh, isn't that precious?" Pico Devimon had climbed out of the water. "Pico Darts!" "Shinya, look out!" Patamon uses Body Blow to knock Shinya down. Pico Devimon seizes the opportunity to grab Patamon by the ears. "Let him go!" Shinya punches the bat in his face. "You really are more trouble than you're worth. Well, now you're coming with me, after you watch me kill your little friend!" Pico Devimon takes the jewel from earlier and uses it to absorb the darkness around him. "What's he doing?" asked Shinya. "Evolving!" answered Patamon.

His body is much taller and darker, his claws much sharper. Horns appear on his head and holes tear into his new wings.

**Devimon** - an evil digimon in the Adult stage. It uses its sharp claws to impale its enemies. It is the embodiment of pure evil and lurks in the depths of the Dark Area. Its weapon; the deadly Death Claw.

"What do we do now?!" they both yelled. "You die! Evil Wind!" Devimon flaps his wings at a fast pace knocking the two to the wall. "How do we fight him? I wish big brother were here." whined Shinya. "Don't worry Shinya, I'll protect you!" Patamon flies up in Devimon's face and continuously uses Air Shot. "Death Claw!" Devimon grabs Patamon as an evil power surges from his hand. "Patamon!" yelled Shinya, 'There must be something I can do, but what?' Just then he spots the evolution jewel. 'That's it!' He runs over to it, but when he picks it up, something weird happens. "Patamon, use this!" The jewel all of a sudden goes from black to white and shoots its remaining power into Shinya's heart before shattering. "Wha- what?" Shinya noticed that his hands began to glow white. "You're pathetic!" Devimon tosses Patamon to the ground. "Oh no!" Shinya rushes over to him and picks him up. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yes, but your hands." replied Patamon, "There's a strange power coming from them. Maybe we can use it to defeat Devimon." "Yeah, but how?" asked Shinya. _"Look inside yourself! Never give up!" _rang Bokomon's words. "We can do it together, just look inside yourself" Patamon quoted. Shinya nods, "I trust you. I think I've got it now!" The light on his hands glows even brighter.

"Digi-soul," Shinya yelled, "Charge!" The white light shot from his hands and into Patamon's body. "Patamon, Shinka!" His body becomes just as tall as Devimon and six feathery, white wings sprout from his back. His face is covered by a silver helmet and a golden staff appears in his hands. A blue cloth is placed around his waist and he looks truly angelic. "Angemon!"

**Angemon** - a holy and righteous digimon in the Adult stage. He only fights when it is absolutely necessary to protect loved ones. A bright, shining energy can be emitted from his golden staff. His weapon; Heaven's Knuckle.

"Patamon... you evolved? Yeah, get him Angemon!" Shinya cheered loudly. "No matter what form you take, I'll defeat you and drag you back to the master! Death Claw!" Devimon screamed. "We'll see about that! Angel Rod!" Angemon rapidly spins his staff and knocks back Devimon's hand. "Devimon, have you not seen the error of your ways? You lied in order to manipulate the heart of another. You cheated by attacking an innocent boy. And you attempted to steal from the hope and light that rests in us all. For this you must be punished." The angel preached. "I know one thing for sure; I won't lose to the likes of you!" Devimon charges Angemon. "How sad for you. Heaven's Knuckle!" A bundle of holy energy gathers into Angemon's right hand. When the collection is complete, he sends it through Devimon's heart, stopping him cold. "May your soul rest in peace." Angemon said in a prayer position as Devimon vanished. He then became Patamon again.

"Wow, I don't believe you evolved! Wait 'til I tell big brother!" Shinya had noticed that his hands stopped glowing. "I only evolved because of you. What was that light anyway?" Patamon inquired. "I'm not sure, but it happened after I touched that weird jewel." answered Shinya. "Oh well, we'll look into it tomorrow, I'm tired." said Patamon. "You mean the day after that. Tomorrow's the fair, partner." Shinya winked. "Oh, yeah. I forgot, partner." Patamon also winked. And with that, the new partners rode Shinya's bike all the way home.

**A Castle in the Digital World**

"Well, guess it's time to bring out the heavy artillery. It won't be long before you are mine, Patamon." Mephistomon began to laugh maniacally while sipping a glass of wine.

**Next Time**

The gang takes the day off and head to the annual Shibuya Town fair. Meanwhile in Mephistomon's hideout, said digimon is having trouble controlling his new recruit as a fight breaks out between him and an old enemy of Frontier kids, more specifically, Kouichi. The fight begins next time in "Chpt. 9: A Day To Remember. The Darkness Returns." Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

As you may or may not have noticed, I got the whole "Digi-soul, Charge!" thing from season five. I thought it would be a good idea to let Shinya and Patamon be par

We're just gonna say that Patamon's vision was stress-induced, okay.

I always thought that this was one of my best chapters, but maybe it was a little short. Did you guys think it was good? The only way I'll know will be if you all review. So... REVIEW!!!!!


	9. The Darkness Returns

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 8 Recap**

The death of Bokomon was still affecting Patamon in a very negative way, so Shinya tried to cheer to little guy up. He wound up upsetting Patamon ever more and caused him to fly out the window. Seeing him flee, Mephistomon sent Pico Devimon in another effort to catch Patamon, thinking it would be easier to capture in a saddened state. Pico Devimon's scheme almost worked until Patamon had a vision of Bokomon speaking to him and warning him of Pico Devimon's trap. After knocking the bat into the water, Shinya appeared and offered to take Patamon home. That's when Pico Devimon resurfaced and used the evolution jewel given to him by Mephistomon and became Devimon. Thinking there was no way they could win, Patamon remembered his father's words and together with Shinya and the mysterious digi-soul, Patamon became Angemon and put a stop to Devimon's plans.

**A Day to Remember. The Darkness Returns.**

**Mephistomon's Castle**

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here. I'll explain it to you when you come to your senses." said none other than the castle master himself. "Yeah, you do that. I'm felling kind of woozy right now. Just give me a moment and I'll be fine." said a figure wearing black armor. "Lord Mephistomon, I'm telling you this is a waist of your time. Apparently, you weren't around to see when this guy killed his own teammate. How do we know that he won't turn on us as well?" asked Cyberdramon. "Relax, Cyberdramon. Our new friend is under my control and won't be doing anything to make us suspicious of him." Mephistomon responded in a calm manner.

**Shibuya Fair Grounds**

"Wow, wow, wow! Oh wow, oh wow!" Tomoki and Shinya sang happily. "Ahh, I'm so glad that the fair is today." said Takuya. "Yeah, I just hope that no savage digimon show up and try to ruin things for everyone." Yutaka responded. "Why did you say that?" asked Patamon. He was pretending to be a hat and rested on top of Shinya's head. "Hey look, it's Kouji and Kouichi!" Tomoki pointed.

"Hey guys." said Kouichi, waving at the four, I mean five. "Why does Kouji look so much more than usual grumpy today?" asked Takuya. "Aww, he's just a little upset that I 'accidentally' signed his name instead of mine on the volunteer sign-up sheet for the dunking booth is all." Kouichi explained. "You're a damn lie, Kouichi! We all know you meant to put my name on that list!" Kouji yelled. "Now, now. Settle down brother. Don't use that sort of language in front of the kids." said Kouichi. "Don't tell me to settle down! How come you aren't signed up for the dunking booth?!" Kouji yelled again. "Duh! Do you know what's in that water? You've got to be kidding me." Kouichi ranted, "Besides, I'm in charge of the kissing booth, with Izumi." Takuya began to blush. "You should come over there Takuya. I'll tell Izumi to have a big wet one ready for you! Hahahaha!" the older bluenet laughed, walking away from the others. "That...guy." said Takuya through gritted teeth"Calm down, Takuya. It's not your fault you like Izumi." Patamon chirped happily. Takuya blushed even deeper. "What are you talking about Patamon? I do not like Izumi that way." "Oh come on, Kanbara, it's as clear as the blush on your face, and trust me, it's pretty visible." Yutaka laughed. "Oh, whatever! If you need me, I'll be on the Ferris wheel." Takuya stormed of, annoyed, but still blushing.

**Mephistomon's Castle**

"Okay, you goat/bat/devil/thing, I'm ready for you explain why I'm here because last time I checked, I was under the control of a deranged rabbit before being purified by a bunch of do-gooder kids." the black-clad warrior said. "Alright, first of all, the names Mephistomon, Lord Mephistomon. And second of all, I brought your spirit back to life so you could help me with a little project." Mephistomon said evilly. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in helping anyone, but myself." the figure said annoyed. "See master, I told you he wasn't going to help us out!" Cyberdramon yelled. "Silence, minion!" the boss yelled, "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Look here, as I've been told by all my other minions, your spirit once possessed a child. A child who went by the name of Kimura Kouichi. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but it would bring you nothing but pleasure to get your revenge on that brat and his pathetic little friends, wouldn't it?" Mephistomon asked. "So what if it would? What reason would I have to help you out?" asked the warrior who I think we all know by know.

"It's quite simple really. If you refuse to aid me in my time of need, I could end your life with the snap of my hoof." Mephistomon explained. "You can't snap hooves, but see what you mean. I guess I have no choice but to help you then, for now." he smirked. "Master, can't you see he's mocking you?" exclaimed the cyber dragon. "Silence, you fool!" the boss yelled at his most loyal minion. Cyberdramon just glared at his soon to be rival. "Yes, now in addition to making you able to get your revenge, you must return the favor to me by kidnapping Patamon." "Patamon? But what could you possibly want with the Child form of Seraphimon?" the black warrior gasped. "You see, I may have been able to escape from that Digital Hell, but I'm still cursed to live in this accursed castle. The only way I'll ever be able to leave this place, let alone this world, will be if I steal the holy energy that surges through Patamon's body." Boss Goat explained. "Hmm, now I see why you don't just go and get him yourself. Okay, I'll help, but only if I get my revenge first." said the dark spirit. "Fine with me, oh and before you go, take this." Mephistomon tosses a black orb toward his new ally, "This will help you move between worlds. Make me proud, Duskmon."

**Shibuya Fair Grounds**

"The nerve of those guys. Making fun of me like that." said Takuya. He had just gotten off of the Ferris wheel and was a little dizzy. "Who was making fun of you, Takuya?" He turned around to see the familiar face of none other than Izumi. "I-I-I-Izumi? What are you doing here in this exact place where I am currently located?" Takuya asked nervously. "I came to get on some rides. Duh! I'm on my break now and Kouichi said that he would handle the kissing booth until I get back." she explained. "That sure is nice of him." Takuya said sarcastically. "Hey, you wanna go get on the roller coaster or something?" Izumi asked. "Uh..." Before he could properly respond, Izumi had grabbed Takuya by the arm and dragged him in the direction of the roller coaster.

"One, two, three, and presto! As you can see, I've made my assistant magically vanish into thin air. Now, watch as I bring him back." Naturally, Junpei had wanted to be the fair's magician, and he somehow got Tomoki to be his assistant. "Three, two, one, and otserp!" In a puff of smoke, Tomoki had reappeared in the audience with white flowers filling the room. Everyone in the audience clapped as they admired the boys' performance. When the crowd had left the tent, Yutaka, Shinya, and Patamon the hat, had rejoined their two friends. "Wow, Shibiyama, I never knew you were so good at magic." Yutaka praised. "Yeah, you really were awesome!" Shinya and Patamon congratulated. "Thanks guys. How about we go and see what the twins are up to right about now?" Junpei suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they also left the tent.

Splash! For like the fifteenth time today, Kouji had just been dunked into a tank of what was supposed to be filled water. It really wasn't though. You see, the manager thought it would be a brilliant idea to fill the dunk tank with watermelon juice. Isn't that just super?! Well not if you're Kouji. Anyway... 'My God!' Kouji shivered, 'Why does watermelon juice have to be so cold. What the hell kind of idiot fills a dunk tank with watermelon juice anyway!!!' "Hey, Kouji. What's up, buddy?" asked Junpei. "I'm freezing my butt off because some moron wanted to fill the tank with watermelon juice! Do you hear me?! WATERMELON JUICE!!!" Kouji yelled. "Okay then." Junpei simply replied. "That's it, I'm going on my break!" Kouji climbed out of the tank and joined his friends. "I'm gonna go shower off." he said. "We'll wait for you then. Afterwards we can all go on that space ship ride together." suggested Yutaka.

"Ahh! Whoa! This is fun, isn't it Takuya?!" Izumi screamed while on the roller coaster. "Yeah, fun." Takuya was fighting back the urge to throw up and right now, he was losing, badly. A couple of seconds after the ride… "Blegh!" Takuya had vomited into the nearby trash can. "Oh, God. Izumi, I'm so sorry. I'm such a loser." he apologized. "It's okay, Takuya. It happens to everyone, and you're so not a loser. I actually think you're pretty cool." Izumi smiled. "Really? You do? That means a lot coming from you." he replied. "How so?" she asked. "Well, when we were in the Digital World the other guys respected me most of the time." he started. "And now that we're fighting again you fell like the others are starting to completely ignore you instead of treating you like the leader that you are." Izumi finished. "How did you know?" asked Takuya. "I just got this feeling, y'know?" she answered. "Oh, well anyway, it was really nice talking with you. You know Izumi, sometimes you make me fell really..." he started again. "Really? What?" she cut in. Just as he was about to finish his sentence, he noticed something black open and quickly vanish. "Takuya? What's wrong?" Izumi asked waving a hand in front of his face. "I think we've got trouble. Let's get the others." he ordered.

**Meanwhile at the Kissing Booth...**

"What are you doing here?!" yelled the angry Kouichi. "Why, is that the greeting I get after all this time?" the black warrior asked. "What do you want!?" he yelled again. By this time all the normal people fled from the area because of the digimon's frightening appearance. His armor was completely black. He had eyes on his chest and shoulders. His jagged, blood red swords were ready to strike down anyone who stood in his way. "If you really must know, Young Kimura, I came here to get you." Duskmon said menacingly.

**Next Time**

With all the people watching the mysterious Duskmon, it's difficult for the gang to Spirit Evolve and stop him from trying to abduct Kouichi. Luckily, and unexpected enemy of Duskmon comes at the last second, giving the kids a chance to escape. Unluckily, Duskmon later returns and he's not taking no for an answer this time. The power to protect every one is now in the hands of Kouichi. A terrifying battle occurs next time in "Chpt. 10: The True Ambition of Darkness." Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

No fights in this Chapter. Wow that's a first.

Sorry for this chapters shortness.

Betcha can't guess who the unexpected enemy of Duskmon is.

REVIEW!!! You must review! Kouichi's life may hang in the balance! Mwahahahahahaha! (random thunder and lightning effect)


	10. The True Ambition of Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 9 Recap**

The Frontier kids, plus Yutaka and Shinya, went to the Shibuya Town fair in order to take a well deserved break from the digimon attacks. Everyone had fun doing exactly what they wanted to do, well except Kouji. Kouichi had "accidentally" signed him up for the dunking booth. The problem was that the tank wasn't filled with water, but with cold, sticky watermelon juice. Takuya and Izumi, on the other hand, rode the Ferris wheel together and poor Takuya threw up afterwards. Izumi sympathized with him and comforted him. She had always known that Takuya had felt ignored ever since the digimon attacks began again. Just as Takuya and Izumi were about to have a major breakthrough in their relationship, the goggle-boy spotted a black portal opening which meant only one thing; Digimon attack! The new foe, or rather old one, turned out to be Duskmon. He had appeared in front of Kouichi, but what exactly did he want?

**Chpt. 10: The True Ambition of Darkness.**

**Still at the Kissing Booth**

"What are you doing here?!" yelled the angry Kouichi. "Why, is that the greeting I get after all this time?" the black warrior asked. "What do you want!?" he yelled again. By this time all the normal people fled from the area because of the digimon's frightening appearance. His armor was completely black. He had eyes on his chest and shoulders. His jagged, blood red swords were ready to strike down anyone who stood in his way. "If you really must know, Young Kimura, I came here to get you." Duskmon said menacingly.

"Me? Why me?" Kouichi questioned. "It will all become clear to you soon. Just come with me." Duskmon replied. "No way!" the boy yelled. "Sorry you see it that way. But you are coming with me whether you like it or not." Duskmon said again. He put away one crimson sword and grabbed Kouichi's arm. "Hey! Let go of me!" the older twin yelled. The people who had decided to stay and watch the conflict didn't know what to do. They were both frightened and enticed by what was going on. "Let go!" Kouji had appeared out of nowhere and smacked Duskmon's hand away from his brother using a stick he found on the ground. Standing behind him were Junpei, Tomoki, Yutaka, Shinya, and Patamon, still pretending to be a hat. "Um, what's Duskmon doing here?" asked Tomoki, shaking. "I don't know but you know it's not good." Junpei answered. "So I take it you already know this guy." said Yutaka. "He's scary." Shinya pointed out, also shaking.

"Ahh, Minamoto Kouji, to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" asked Duskmon. "Nothing, just go away." Kouji stated. "Not before I get what's mine!" Duskmon swings his sword and misses Kouji's face only by inches, cutting off a few strands of his hair. "Now you've done it!" Kouji's heart began to glow. "Kouji, what are doing?! We can't evolve here. Too many people are watching." Kouichi said in a half whisper. The light over Kouji's heart began to fade. "You won't fight willingly? Then I'll make you! Geist Abend!" The eyes on Duskmon's chest and shoulders began to glow red as a beam of energy shot from them. "Get down!" Takuya appeared out of nowhere and pulled Kouji and Kouichi down just in time for the blast to destroy the kissing booth. This is what sent the people who decided who watched into a frenzy. They all started moving at once causing a huge panic. "We've got to find some way to get away from here." said Izumi who appeared with Takuya. "We can't leave. What if Duskmon decides to attack all these innocent people?" said Patamon. "Oh, look. It's little Patamon. Well, I guess if can't get Kimura now, I should hold up my end of the bargain. Come here!" Duskmon ran towards the group.

"Cyber Nail!" Spikes began to rain from the sky, stopping Duskmon in his tracks. "Cyberdramon. How did I know it was you?" Duskmon asked sarcastically. "If anyone is going to get Patamon it's me!" the dragon growled. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about this." said the black swordsman. "I'm Mephistomon's number two. You're just something he decided to dig up from the grave." smirked Cyberdramon. "Oh, really?" Duskmon ran towards him with his swords ready to strike. Cyberdramon sharpens his claws. "Hey, why there fighting, we can sneak away." whispered Izumi. The others nod. "Nii-san, this way." Shinya waved over to his brother and friends. Luckily, the bickering between Duskmon and Cyberdramon caused them not to notice the eight teens sneaking away.

**Later That Afternoon**

After sneaking away from the bickering bad guys, everyone met at Kouji's house. "Why is Duskmon back?" asked Takuya. "I don't know, Takuya. I thought we got rid of him for good when we purified him as Adharmon and Beowolfmon." answered Kouji. "Well apparently not. He's here now and he seems to have some obsession with Kouichi and resentment towards Kouji." said Yutaka. "Well what are gonna do to stop him?" asked Tomoki, "We already know that even if we team up we don't have a chance if you guys can't Fusion Evolve." "What is Fusion Evolving?" asked Shinya. "It's when the Human spirit and the Beast spirit merge together creating a more powerful digimon with the abilities of both digimon that made him up." explained Izumi. "So far, Taky and Kouji are the only ones who've ever been able to do it." continued Junpei. "The only problem is that we have no idea how to." said Takuya. "Oh, I have an idea!" Patamon yelled. Everyone turned and awaited what he was going to say. "It's called Fusion Evolution, right? Well then maybe you can Fusion Evolve by feeling both rage and the need to protect someone." "I guess it's worth a shot." said Kouji. "I'm feeling a little tired, now. Let's continue this tomorrow." Kouichi got up and left the room after his statement. "Kouichi, are you alright?" Kouji asked, following him. "I'm fine." he mumbled in response. "No, you're not. Look, this Duskmon thing has you stressed out, I know that, so why don't you just stay here tonight?" Kouji suggested. "But what if he goes after mom?" Kouichi asked. "Knowing Duskmon, he'll come straight for you and forget everything else." said the younger one. "You're right. Okay, I'll stay the night, but when Duskmon comes back, I want to be the only one to fight him." said the older one. "But Kouichi-" "Don't argue with me Kouji! The way I see it, I have a better shot at beating him than you all." Kouichi yelled. "Kouichi..." Kouji trailed off.

**Mephistomon's Castle**

"You fool!" Mephistomon yelled, smacking Cyberdramon across the face, "If it weren't for you, Duskmon would've captured Patamon, killed those children, and gotten the child of darkness to do whatever he wanted to do with him." "Yeah, Cyberdramon, it's all you fault." Duskmon smirked. "Lord Mephistomon, I apologize, but I do not believe that this so-called warrior has your interests at heart. I think he cares only for himself and his own foolish goals." Cyberdramon explained. "I could care less about what Duskmon plans for that boy are, as long as he gets me Patamon, he can do as he pleases. It seems to me that you're that one who's being selfish, Cyberdramon. Now if you and Duskmon can't find a way to work together I'm sending you out! Do I make my self clear?!!!" Mephistomon threatened. "Yes master." Cyberdramon said softly. "DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?!!!!" Mephistomon barked again, this time striking him across the face. "Yes O Lord Mephistomon, my eternal lord and master." Cyberdramon said while bowing.

**The Next Day; The Park**

"I still can't believe that Kouichi wants to fight Duskmon on his own." said Izumi. "Yeah, is he crazy?!" exclaimed Junpei. "I don't think so. The way he sees it is that since both he and Duskmon have spirits of darkness, they should be evenly matched." explained Kouji. "Where is he now?" asked Takuya. "The fair, he wanted to go and clear his head." answered Kouji. "Speaking of the fair, don't you guys all have jobs to do?" Tomoki asked. "Oh yeah, better get going." Takuya got up and left. The others followed.

**Fair Grounds**

"Wow, this place is empty. Not even the manager is around." said Shinya. "Well could you honestly see that you would come back to a place that was attacked by a big black eyeball?" Yutaka reasoned. Kouji begins to walk off. "Hey where ya goin' buddy?" Takuya asked. Kouji didn't answer. "Kouji?" He continued walking before stopping abruptly. "He's here." The others gasped. They knew what he meant. Duskmon was near.

They ran around the whole fair before spotting Duskmon choking Kouichi, an eerie darkness surrounding them. "What are you doing?!" Kouji yelled. "Oh, it's about time you showed up. I was growing bored waiting for you all." Duskmon laughed. "You've gone too far this time! Duskmon!" Kouji yelled, the symbol of light forming on his chest.

"Execute," he yelled, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" The light surrounded his body giving him a beastly appearance. "Garmmon!" He wasted no time in attacking his brother's captor. "Licht Torpedo!" He quickly charged at Duskmon, his body surrounded in light. The blow to Duskmon's back caused him to let Kouichi go. The others rushed over to him. "Shinya, Yutaka, watch Kouichi. Everyone else, fight with me!" Takuya ordered.

"Execute," Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei yelled at once, "Spirit Evolution!" The kids were surrounded by their elements of fire, wind, ice, and thunder and transformed into their warrior forms. "Agnimon!" "Fairymon!" "Chakmon!" "Blitzmon!" "Patamon, we may need your help too!" yelled Shinya, whose hands began glowing white.

"Digi-soul," Shinya began, "Charge!" The white light made its way to Patamon. "Patamon, Shinka!" His angelic form retuned to him as the light faded. "Angemon!" "Solar Laser!" Garmmon shot his blue light at Duskmon. "Burning Salamander!" yelled Agnimon. "Brezza Petalo!" yelled Fairymon. "Snow Bomber!" yelled Chakmon. "Thor Hammer!" yelled Blitzmon. Duskmon, being his agile self, effortlessly dodged all five attacks. "You guys can't beat him this way! Let me fight!" yelled Kouichi. "Sorry, no way. You can't fight that guy, who knows what he did to you." said Yutaka. "Yutaka is right. We have no idea what Duskmon did to you, but it's certain that it's not good." said Angemon. "Geist Abend!" Duskmon shot his lasers at them all, hitting all his targets in the stomach.

"Kouji!" screamed Kouichi. "I'll stop him. Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon's attack succeeds and causes Duskmon to stumble. "You... Eroberung!" Duskmon rushes over to Angemon and slashes him with his swords in a circular motion. "Ahh, Angemon!" Shinya screams. "Stand back, kid, unless you don't mind dying." Shinya glared angrily at Duskmon. "We are not finished yet!" growled Garmmon, "Speed Star!" The others followed suit. "Salamander Break!" "Tornado Gamba!" "Frozen Cotton!" "Mjolnir Thunder!" "Heaven's Knuckle!" "Ghost Move!" Duskmon suddenly makes copies of himself and slashes them all before their attacks can connect. The shock causes them to go back to human form and in Angemon's case, Child form. "No, Duskmon, stop!" Kouji groaned weakly. Duskmon looks at him and kicks him in the side, making him groan loudly. "Duskmon! You want me right? Then come and get me! Leave my brother and friends alone!" Kouichi yelled. "Kimura, stop!" said Yutaka, grabbing him. "Let go!" he growled, freeing himself from Yutaka's grasp. This is between me and Duskmon!" The symbol of darkness shined brightly on his chest.

"Execute," Kouichi growled, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" His body is consumed by complete darkness that instantly morphs him into a beastly, black lion. A gold color outlined his body as a few jewels appeared on his mane. He beared his fangs fiercely as he roared his name. "JagerLowemon!"

"So, the beast has finally arrived. I've been waiting for this!" Duskmon charged first. He swings his swords at JagerLowemon but missed him. "Where'd he go?!" Duskmon growled. JagerLowemon slashed his face from above with his sharp claws. Duskmon countered with Geist Abend, but he missed again. "He's winning." said Takuya, still on the ground. "Erobuerung!" His swords miss again and JagerLowemon counters by spitting a black ball of darkness he calls Ebony Blast. It hits Duskmon in the chest, knocking him to the ground. "Now, Duskmon, tell me why you came back to kidnap me. Who brought you back?" the lion snarled. "How can you not know? Mephistomon brought me back. The reason I want you is so I can reach my full power." Duskmon explained. "What does he mean, his full power?" asked Junpei. "Kouichi has the pure spirits of darkness and Duskmon has the corrupted ones. They each have half of each others power and if Duskmon takes it from Kouichi..." Kouji trails off, not needing to finish. "And if I take your power from you, I'll have enough to match even Mephistomon." Duskmon finished. "I'll stop you before that happens!" JagerLowemon begins to cover himself in darkness, "Dark Masters!" He leaps at Duskmon while rapidly slashing his claws. All of a sudden, he stops and falls to the ground.

"What happened to him?!" asked Izumi. "He fell for my trap. You see, before you came along, it may have looked like I was draining Young Kimura's energy, but in reality, I was giving him some of my own strength." Duskmon explained. "So you planned this all!" yelled Kouji. "Yes, I did. Fighting you guys, making Young Kimura angry enough to have him beast spirit, but really, if he hadn't used the Dark Masters technique my entire plan would have failed. You fail to understand that the Dark Masters technique harnesses the power of darkness itself. It requires a stable amount of energy to use, and if you use too much, you'll end up hurting yourself. "Argh!!!" JagerLowemon growled before turning back into Kouichi. Duskmon walks over to him and picks him up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my prize and leaving." "Stop!" Kouji yelled. "What? You're gonna stop me?" Duskmon opens the portal and walks into it, leaving the others shocked and Kouji even angrier than ever.

**Next Time**

Kouichi returns to his friends but not in the way they had hoped. He comes back working with Duskmon in a form they've never seen before. Meanwhile, Cyberdramon attempts to do ruin Duskmon's selfish plot and make the master see that his real plans include complete and utter betrayal. The plot thickens next time in "Chpt. 11: Kouichi's Betrayal! Friends Are Enemies and Enemies Are Friends!" Awaken the Solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

I don't know what Ghost Move does, so I just typed something that made sense to me XD

Poor Kouichi. He's been abducted by Duskmon. Only the power of your reviews will set him free!!


	11. Kouichi's Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 10 Recap**

Duskmon had been brought back to life by Mephistomon in order to capture Patamon. He showed up during the fair and tried to coax Kouichi into fighting with him. Cyberdramon appeared in the nick of time, wanting to fight Duskmon himself. While the two squabbled with each other, the kids snuck away from them and met at Kouji's house. There, the gang pondered why Duskmon had returned and took interest in Kouichi. Said boy was exhausted by what had transpired hours earlier, so Kouji let him stay at his house. In Mephistomon's castle however, Cyberdramon was berated and abused by his master for interrupting Duskmon's attack on the children. The next day, Duskmon retuned to the fair grounds to find Kouichi and set his plan into motion. After everyone else had failed, Kouichi Beast Spirit Evolved to JagerLowemon and fought with Duskmon himself. He was winning until he used the Dark Masters technique and lost all his power, per Duskmon's plans. Duskmon shamelessly informed the other children of his plans, and afterwards, took off with Kouichi.

**Chpt. 11: Kouichi's Betrayal! Friends Are Enemies and Enemies Are Friends!**

**Mephistomon's Castle; Duskmon's Quarters**

"What are you gonna do with me?" Kouichi asked weakly. "I'm going to make you a part of me, Young Kimura. That way we can be together forever." Duskmon snickered. "You're sick." Kouichi groaned. "Thank you. Now, become one with me!" Black energy surrounded the two of them as Kouichi's body merged with Duskmon. But something happened, the moment they merged, the same force separated them. "No! What happened!?" Duskmon yelled. He walked over to a figure on the other side of the dimly lit room. A figure that wasn't Kouichi. "Who are you?" asked the annoyed digimon. "I am Reichmon. The fused spirits of darkness. When you forced our bodies to fuse, you created an unstable force that caused the caused the two of us to separate quickly after. But in that short time period, we were able to share enough of each others power and it allowed me to become Fusion level." The warrior explained. "That makes sense, but just to make sure you don't try and run away to your friends I have a special 'friendship' bracelet for you." Reichmon began to back away slowly. "You're not getting away from me!" Duskmon snaps a black collar around his neck with the symbol of darkness glowing purple on it. "I'm ready to receive orders, Master Duskmon." Reichmon said blankly. "Good. Not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess it will do." Duskmon began to laugh maniacally.

**That Night; The Lake**

'How could I let this happen? Kouichi, I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back.' Kouji thought to himself. He had come to the lake to think about what had happened earlier. How he had watched helplessly as Duskmon carried his twin off to the Digital World. Tears began to form in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Kouji wiped some tears away and looked up to see Takuya standing over him. "What do you want?" he asked. "After you said you didn't wanna go straight home the others and I got worried. They had to get home, but I'm sure Mom won't mind if I'm a little late." Takuya smiled. "Look, I really wanna be alone right now so could you -" "Not a chance." Takuya cut in, sitting down next to him, "Kouji, I know you're sad. Your twin brother was kidnapped by one of our toughest opponents. It's okay to feel sad." "Takuya, thanks for the lesson on sympathy, but I don't want your advice." Kouji turned away from him. "Don't do that." Takuya said, "When you guys do that to me you make me feel like I'm a terrible leader. A good leader would be able to keep his teammate's attention and just look how great I am at that." Takuya said sarcastically. "Don't say that Takuya. You are a great leader; it's just that during those four years of peace we've all grown apart. Tomoki and Shinya are really close friends so Tomoki doesn't need you around that much anymore, Kouichi and I go to private school, Junpei is one grade higher than the rest of us, and when you think about it, you and Izumi are the only ones who really stayed close to each other. The rest of us are all really busy most of the time. Face it Takuya, we're not the same kids we were four years ago." Kouji stated, leaving Takuya speechless.

"Don't you think I know that?" asked Takuya, "I've always known that we were growing apart from each other and I hated the thought of that. I wanted us to be friends for the rest of our lives so I tried really hard to keep us together. But with Kouichi being kidnapped, there's not much chance in that, is there?" Takuya explained sadly. "Takuya, remember this: It doesn't matter how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other." Kouji said. "Yeah, yeah, I just miss you guys, that's all. Hey, don't worry about Kouichi. I'm sure Duskmon wants to keep him alive so we'll all go looking for him tomorrow, okay." said Takuya. "Okay. Let's go home now; it's starting to get cold." Kouji complained.

**Mephistomon's Castle**

Cyberdramon is walking down the halls of the castle trying to find something to eat. He comes to Duskmon's quarters whose door just so happened to be opened. "Tomorrow we make our move." he heard Duskmon say. "Tomorrow we'll go to the Human World and capture Patamon. When we do, we should be able to use his power to fuse properly." "But Master Duskmon, what if Mephistomon sends you back to the dead when he realizes you're double-crossing him?" asked the brainwashed Reichmon. "Don't worry about that old goat. The fusion may not have worked the way I had planned, but it gave me enough strength to be able to resist his magic. He can't get rid of me now, but until we get Patamon, keep quiet about our plan, alright?" Reichmon nods as Cyberdramon's eyes (under his mask thingy) grow wide. 'I knew he would betray us, but if I tell Lord Mephistomon he'll just ignore me or worse, he'll hit me again. There's only one thing to do, but I really don't want to, but I want to get back in Lord Mephistomon's good graces so I have no choice. Grr, those meddling kids or be second to Duskmon? What's a dragon to do?'

**The Next Day; Shibuya Terminal**

"Remind me again why we came to the train station Kanbara." said Yutaka. "Well, we all entered the Digital World the first time by a train located in the basement. I think that if we go down there we may find a Trailmon or something." explained Takuya. "Patamon, how come you can't open portals like Duskmon and Cyberdramon can?" asked Shinya. "I don't have that kind of dark power." Patamon answered simply. The gang of eight took the elevator until they got to the basement of the station. "Wow! I forgot how big the basement of this place was." said Junpei. "You're soon to forget more than that Magic Round Boy." They looked in front of them to see Duskmon standing there with his arms crossed. "Hey! My name is Shibiyama Junpei!" said the magic round boy. "Whatever, Magic Round Boy. In any case, I'm still going to murder you and take Patamon." Duskmon said in a nice voice. "That voice gives me the creeps." whispered Yutaka. "Patamon, let's do it!" yelled Shinya. Duskmon appeared in front of him. "Oh no you don't kid. If your hands start to glow, I will cut you so bad you'll match the color of my blades!" Shinya stood there trembling. "You picked the wrong little brother to mess with!" yelled Takuya.

"Execute," he began, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" Flames form around him, giving him the power to transform into a flame dragon. "Vritamon!" He gets his cannons ready to fire. "Corona Blaster!" Duskmon leaps out of the way, leaving Shinya there helpless. "Ahh!!" he screamed loudly. "Shinya!" Patamon yelled.

"Execute," began Tomoki, "Spirit Evolution!" Ice encases him making him transform into... "Chakmon!" He uses his Frozen Cotton to freeze the bullets at the last second. "That was way too close." Shinya breathed, still shaking. "You safe now though." Chakmon smiled at him. "Where's Kouichi!" yelled Kouji. "Wouldn't you like to know." Duskmon smiled. "I'll make you tell me then!" Kouji replied.

"Execute," he yelled, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" Light does its job and makes Kouji transform into the beast of light. "Garmmon!" "The big bad wolf is back." Duskmon joked. "Speed Star!" Garmmon's attack collides with Duskmon body, damaging him some. "Geist Abend!" Garmmon dodges it and attacks from behind with Solar Laser. Vritramon and Chakmon begin to attack as well. "Snow Bomber!" Chakmon fires his snowballs. "Is that clod? I'll warm you up! Inferno Flame!" Vritramon sets himself ablaze and runs toward Duskmon and tackles him to the ground. "You think you've beaten me, yes? Well I hate to break it to you, but I have an ace up my sleeve. Reichmon, appear!" called Duskmon. As he finished his words, a digimon that had JagerLowemon's body, Lowemon's head, golden steel wings, and a spear in his hands appeared in front of Vritramon, knocking him off of Duskmon. "Kouichi?" whispered Garmmon. "I have abandoned that name, now I am Reichmon, the Fusion of Darkness." said digimon stated. "No, you're Kouichi! My twin brother Kouichi!" Garmmon tried to explained. "I am not that weak fool. Let me show you my true power. Schwarz Lehrsatz!" He sets his spear in a blaze and lunges towards Garmmon. Just then, a black claw appears and catches the spear.

"What?" Garmmon gasped, "Cyberdramon?" "You got that right, meddling brat. But do not misunderstand me. I'm doing this only to get back at Duskmon." the dragon answered, "Do you hear me, Duskmon?! I heard all about your little plan to betray Lord Mephistomon and I won't stand for it!" Cyberdramon flies over to his enemy, "Desolation Claw!" Duskmon uses his swords to counter. "Kouichi!" Garmmon yells again, turning back into Kouji, "Can't you see it's me? Your brother!" "Shut up! I have no brother!" Reichmon attacks with his spear again. Vritramon swoops down and picks him up just in time. "What were you thinking? He was gonna kill you!" Vritramon yelled, setting them down. "I was trying to save my brother!" Kouji spat. "I'm sorry, but we can't get him back now, he's using his Fusion spirit." said the flame dragon. Kouji give a dejected look.

Back to fight with Duskmon and Cyberdramon, Cyberdramon is doing really well, but is still no match for the powered up Duskmon. "I won't let you betray the master!" snarled the dragon. "Why, you already have. Helping these children, are you really that shallow?" Cyberdramon is shocked by what he heard. This gives Duskmon the opportunity to stab him with his swords. "Argh!" Cyberdramon screams, blood pouring from his wound. "Reichmon, let's go. We'll come back for Patamon later." Duskmon opens the black portal and they vanish into it.

"No fair!" whined Junpei, "Not only is Duskmon stronger, but he's got a Fusion warrior on his side as well." "Cyberdramon, are you okay?" asked Izumi. The dragon did not respond. "Why should we help him?" asked Yutaka. "Because, he saved Kouji. If he were evil, he wouldn't have done that. Also he's bleeding badly." she explained. "Let's just leave him here. He's one of Mephistomon's flunkies so he'll just cause trouble for us." said Shinya. 'What should we do?' thought Kouji. _"So when you defeat a digimon here it cannot be reborn because you killed it!"_ "Let's help him." said Kouji.

**Mephistomon's Castle**

"So, Cyberdramon has betrayed me and joined up with those kids and Duskmon is doing what I knew he would." said Mephistomon, stroking his chin, "Make sure to kill Cyberdramon slow and painfully. And as for Duskmon, let him think he's fooling me." "Yes, master, as you wish." said a shadowed figure.

**Next Time**

Cyberdramon wakes up in a form he'd never expected. After he gets his thoughts together, he leaves warning the kids not to follow. Wanting some answers, Izumi, Kouji, and Yutaka follow him to the Digital World where they get separated. Mephistomon sends LadyDevimon before they find his castle hidden in a black forest. The dark witch fools Kouji and Izumi by disguising herself as Kouichi. When she's about to kill Kouji, Cyberdramon steps in and the team takes on LadyDevimon on their own. Will our little friends be able to win, or will they be killed along with the weakened Cyberdramon. It's get better next time in "Chpt. 12: The Dark Witch of Deception!" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!


	12. The Dark Witch of Deception

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 11 Recap**

Duskmon tried to force a fusion between himself and Kouichi. It failed, but resulted in Kouichi getting his Fusion Spirit, Reichmon and having Duskmon become strong enough to resist Mephistomon's magic. At the same time, Kouji comforted Takuya by telling him that he and the others would always be best friends. The next day, the gang went to the train station to find a gate to the Digital World. That's where Duskmon appeared with his new "friend" and attacked the gang. Just as Garmmon was about to be impaled, Cyberdramon stepped in and stopped the attack. He was then stabbed by Duskmon and left for dead. Feeling sorry for him, everyone agreed to nurse him back to health. Wondering what became of him? Read to find out now!

**Chpt. 12: The Dark Witch of Deception!**

"No fair!" whined Junpei, "Not only is Duskmon stronger, but he's got a Fusion warrior on his side as well." "Cyberdramon, are you okay?" asked Izumi. The dragon did not respond. "Why should we help him?" asked Yutaka. "Because, he saved Kouji. If he were evil, he wouldn't have done that. Also he's bleeding badly." she explained. "Let's just leave him here. He's one of Mephistomon's flunkies so he'll just cause trouble for us." said Shinya. 'What should we do?' thought Kouji. _"So when you defeat a digimon here it cannot be reborn because you killed it!"_ "Let's help him." said Kouji.

**The Next Afternoon; Kimura Residence**

'Huh? What? What's going on? Where am I?' Cyberdramon woke up to find himself in a strange place. 'Curtains? A bed?' "Well, it's good to see you've finally woken up!" Ms. Kimura smiled down on him. "You're... that woman. That woman I was going to kill. What am I doing here?" the digimon questioned. "Kouji! Your little friend has woken up!" Ms. Kimura shouted. "Mom, he's not our friend. He's the one who wanted to kill us, remember?" Kouji corrected. He was followed by the rest of his gang of friends. "You! What do you want!? Why are you here?!" Cyberdramon growled. "This is my mother's house." Kouji answered. "So what! Let me go, or I'll kill you!" said Cyberdramon. "I don't think you're in any condition, or form, to do that." said Izumi. "What are you talking about?" Ms. Kimura turned him toward a mirror. "AAAHHH!!! WHAT AM I DOING IN MY CHILD STAGE!!!?" Cyberdramon, erm his Child stage yelled.

**Monodramon** - a small dragon digimon in the Child stage. Though it is in Child stage it is known to be able to defeat some Adult stage digimon. It's also very kind for a dragon. Its main method of attack is punching its enemies with his hard claws called Beat Knuckle.

After calming Monodramon down, Ms. Kimura brought him a nice, warm bowl of soup. "This is delicious. I am in your debt, Ms. Kimura." Monodramon bowed. Oh, don't mention it." she said modestly. "Why did you save me?" he said turning to Kouji. "Because if we didn't, you would be dead. You were stabbed with Duskmon's sword, there was blood everywhere. If you hadn't devolved we wouldn't have been able to carry hear so Mom could fix you up." Kouji explained. "I appreciate your kindness, but I must find Duskmon." He opens the portal, right in Kouichi's room, groaning in pain afterwards. "Hey, you're hurt." said Yutaka, "You should rest here until your feeling better." "Mind your business." said Monodramon clutching his wound, "I don't need your sympathy. Don't try following me either." He walks into the portal. "Come back!" Yutaka goes in after him. "That's not safe!" yelled Izumi, also going in. "He may know where Kouichi is!" Kouji follows as well. The portal closes before the others can chase them.

"Oh, no! They're trapped in the Digital World!" yelled Patamon. "The portal's closed now so, what if we never see them again?!" Takuya worried. "Don't worry, Takuya. I'm sure that Nii-san will figure a way out of there. I have complete confidence in him." Tomoki beamed.

**Mephistomon's Castle; Duskmon's Quarters **

"That Cyberdramon, he always gets in my way when I'm on a roll. Well not anymore! He's probably dead right now and since I killed him in the Human World, he won't be coming back at all." Duskmon chuckled. "Are you sure about that? What if those kids helped him?" pondered Reichmon. "Doubt that. Now, on with the plan! Once we get Patamon, we can overthrow that pompous goat." Duskmon cackled even louder.

**Black Root Forest**

"Ugh, my head." groaned Yutaka, "Where am I?" "The Digital World." answered Monodramon, "I told you not to follow me, but you did anyway. Stubborn human." "You're stubborn too. You came here knowing you were injured." Yutaka scolded. "I came here in order to get better. There's a reason I came to this particular forest, it's where the gate into Mephistomon's castle is located. Once I find it, I'll get stronger and can fight Duskmon again." Monodramon explained. "What's with you and Duskmon anyway?" Yutaka questioned. "He's going to betray the master. I am Lord Mephistomon's highest ranking general, I could never let that guy trick him." the dragon explained. "Why is that?" the teen wondered again. "Because, when I was young, bigger digimon would always take advantage of my kindness and cause me pain afterwards." the dragon began, "When I wondered into Mephistomon's castle one day and he offered me power. I accepted it and ever since I have served him." "But, since you're Monodramon again, doesn't that mean that Mephistomon took back his power?" Monodramon paused for a second and fell to his knees.

"You're right! Mephistomon revoked his power from me! I'm back to my old pathetic self now!" Monodramon cried. "Hey, calm down! You are so not pathetic and besides you can always join our group, we have basically the same goal as you do; stop Duskmon." said Yutaka. "But after you defeat Duskmon, you'll have to fight Mephistomon and I can't bring myself to do that!" he yelled back. "Yes, you can. Just believe. That guy obviously thinks you're useless now." said Yutaka. "You're right. Maybe I am useless."

**Mephistomon's Castle**

"That fool! I'm glad I got rid of his evolution power, but he has brought humans into my garden! LadyDevimon go and stop them! Start with the Legendary Warriors and end it by slowly killing Cyberdramon's pathetic form." the master growled. "Yes master." said a female version of Devimon.

**Black Root Forest**

"What's with this forest? We've been walking around forever and still haven't found a way out." Kouji groaned again. "C'mon, Kouji. You've got to learn to stay positive, like me!" Izumi said cheerfully. The two continue to walk until they reached a small clearing with a lake. "Wow, if it weren't so gloomy here this lake would be beautiful." Izumi pointed out. "What are you guys doing here?" Kouji's eyes grew wide as he turned and saw that it was Kouichi. "Kouichi? Is that really you?" Kouji asked, still surprised. "Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Kouichi responded. "This is so great! I can't believe your back!" shouted Izumi. "How'd you escape from Duskmon?" asked Kouji. "It's a long story. Remind me to tell you about it after we get back home." answered Kouichi. "But what about Yutaka? He's the only reason we came here anyway." said Izumi. "Don't worry, I found him first and sent him home." replied Kouichi. "How'd you manage to do that?" asked Izumi yet again. "My aren't we inquisitive today?" said Kouichi. "Forget all that Izumi, the important thing is that Kouichi is safe with us." said Kouji. "Yeah, I'm safe now." Kouichi gave a toothy grin as black nails emerged from the hand behind his back. He was about to stab Kouji when...

"Cracking Bite!" Monodramon had appeared, followed by Yutaka, and chomped on Kouichi's arm. "Let go, you mangy beast!" Kouichi growled. "Monodramon what are you doing?!" Kouji yelled furiously. "That's not Kouichi!" Yutaka yelled. "Then who is it then?" asked Izumi. "Let go!" The fake Kouichi tossed Monodramon to the side. He began to grow taller as his hair became long and white. His clothes turned into black leather and his skin became paler. "LadyDevimon, you witch!" Monodramon growled.

**LadyDevimon** - an evil witch digimon in the Perfect stage. She is a master of disguise and is mistress of the bats. She enjoys deception and uses her sharp nails to impale her enemies. Her weapon, Darkness Wave, cause many hungry bats to appear.

"Monodramon sensed her all the way on the other side of forest, he also recognized your scents and brought me hear." Yutaka explained. "You heathens will pay for that! Black Nail!" LadyDevimon's nails fuse into a sword-like weapon and she takes a stab at the small group. They dodge and Monodramon runs toward her. "Come back, Monodramon, you're still hurt!" Yutaka yelled. "We'll back him up, right Izumi?" assured Kouji. "Right!" she agreed.

"Execute," Kouji and Izumi began, "Spirit Evolution!" The powers of light and wind return to the two teens, making them... "Wolfmon!" "Fairymon!" "You won't stop me!" screamed LadyDevimon, "Darkness Wave!" She summons many bats that target Wolfmon, Fairymon and Yutaka. "Licht Seiger!" Wolfmon destroys some bats by slashing his swords. "Tornado Gamba!" Fairymon kicks some away by spinning on her hands. "Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon smacks the ones going after Yutaka. "You... protected me?" Yutaka asked in a surprised voice. "Consider it a thanks for what you said to me earlier." Monodramon answered. "No more games! Evil Slash!" LadyDevimon attacks Fairymon, who responds by kicking her in the face. "How dare you!" LadyDevimon punched Fairymon. "Get your hands off of me!" Fairymon slapped her. "Grr..." They both began to pull each others hair. The males watch the spectacle until Wolfmon gets fed up.

"Licht Kleiden!" Wolfmon dashes forward and is consumed by a mass of light energy, which takes the shape of a biting wolf's head, and tackles LadyDevimon to the ground. "How dare you make me fall on this ground." LadyDevimon hissed. "Get over it. Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon uses her tiny finger tornadoes and blows her away. "I'll see you again, you bikini-wearing tramp!" she yelled. "Don't bet on it, leather-clad hussy!" Fairymon did that thing where you pull on your eyelid and stick out your tongue. "Okay, that was weird." said Yutaka. "Forget about that, you should go back to your own world." suggested Monodramon. "But where will you go?" asked Yutaka. "I will also return with you, but I must go off on my own." answered the dragon. "But that's not safe, what if Duskmon or LadyDevimon come after you or something?" Yutaka continued. "They wouldn't waist their time on a weakling like myself, so I'm sure I'll be safe." the dragon answered again. He opens the portal and the three humans follow.

**Kimura Residence; The Living Room**

The rest of the Frontier kids were just sitting on the couch watching T.V. when a black portal opened up in front of the television set. "Nii-san, it's about time you got back. I was getting worried." said Tomoki. "Did you find Kouichi?" asked Takuya. "No." Kouji walked past him. "But we do know that Mephistomon's castle is located someone in the Black Root forest." Izumi informed them. "Now all we gotta do is find a way back to the Digital World!" shouted Junpei. "Monodramon will take us there." said Yutaka. "No, I won't. Didn't I tell you that I'm of no use to anyone." Without another word, Monodramon exits the house. 'Don't leave yet.' Yutaka thinks as the door slams.

**Next Time**

Yutaka and Tomoki go off and look for Monodramon in an effort to recruit him to the team. Kouji stays home and sulks, while Junpei sleeps the day away. But when Takuya, Shinya, Izumi, and Patamon go to the beach to relax LadyDevimon returns for a rematch with Fairymon and to capture Patamon. Izumi agrees to fight alone, as Takuya and Shinya fight off LadyDevimon's army of Bakemon. A ferocious battle continues next time in "Chpt. 13: A Vicious Clash! Femme Fatale Fury!" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

Thought that Monodramon was gonna evolve, did ya? Well not in this chapter, but rest assured, Cyberdramon's gonna make a great comeback later on!

That's all the chapters for this week. I would upload some more but I can only upload at school (the public library has this website blocked for some reason, something about sexual materials or something) anyway, I'll upload Chpt. 13 after my break. Happy Thanksgiving!!!!

Well, now, that's all for today, ladies and gentlemen.


	13. Femme Fatale Fury

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 12 Recap**

Cyberdramon woke up in the Kimura residence surprised to see he had reverted to Monodramon, his Child stage. He went back to the Digital World and Yutaka followed, not wanting him to get hurt. Izumi and Kouji also followed but got separated from the other two. Monodramon explained to Yutaka why he worked for Mephistomon and had to stop Duskmon at all costs. Yutaka asked him to join their group but the dragon simply declined. On Kouji and Izumi's side, LadyDevimon disguised herself as Kouichi and almost killed Kouji. Monodramon showed up just in time to reveal her as a fake. She became angry, but Wolfmon and Fairymon handled her, for the time being at least. Once back home, the others happily greeted their friends. Yutaka asked him to join again, but Monodramon still refused to join. He left the Kimura house leaving Yutaka in a sad state.

**Chpt. 13: A Vicious Clash! Femme Fatale Fury!**

_"Come back here so I can destroy you, little pixie!" cackled an evil voice. "No! Go away, leave me alone!" Izumi yelled back. She found herself running along a dark shoreline. The sound of water splashing was heard every time she took a step. "Make me!" the voice countered. "Execute, Spirit Evolution! What? Nothing's happening!" she screamed. "Time to die! Darkness Wave!" "AHH!!!" _

"AHH!!!" Izumi screamed, waking up in a cold sweat, "That dream again, why do I keep having that same dream?" she asked herself. It had been a week since she, Kouji, and Yutaka went to the Digital World. Things had been surprisingly quiet since then, but Izumi seemed to have this creepy nightmare. She didn't tell anyone, of course, because she didn't want her friends to worry about her. "I really need to do something to help myself relax. That could be the reason I keep having these horrible nightmares." she said to herself, "That settles it, tomorrow me and everyone else are gonna go to Shibuya Shell Beach."

That next morning, Izumi enjoyed a well-balanced breakfast of bacon, eggs, waffles, and orange juice. She just about take a bite of her waffles when she found herself surrounded by water. _"You can't escape me, pixie. I will devour your soul after I make you watch your friends' death! Ahahaha!" _the voice from her nightmares cackled again. "Izumi? Honey, are you okay? You're just sort of staring into space." her mother asked with a concerned voice. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Mom. Do you mind if I go to the beach with my friends today?" she asked her mother. "Not at all honey, just make sure you get home before dark. Those strange monsters haven't attacked for some time so chances are, they'll strike again, and soon." her mother looked at her sternly. "Alright, Mom, I just need to get ready and tell everyone."

**Kanbara Residence**

Ding-dong Takuya went to answer the doorbell with Shinya and Patamon following close behind. "Hi, Izumi, how are you doing today?" Takuya asked, the look in her eyes showed that something was bothering her. "Oh, I'm fine! Did you get in contact with Kouji and Tomoki?" she asked, putting on a cheery expression. "Yeah, but Kouji's still sulking and Tomoki and Yutaka are out looking for Monodramon again." he explained. "They still haven't found him yet? Oh, I hope he's alright." she said sympathetically. "I'm sure he's fine. Did you get in touch with Junpei?" Takuya asked. "Well, no. I got his mom though, but she said he was asleep and you know never to bother a sleeping Junpei." Izumi answered with a light giggle. "Looks like it's just the two of us then!" Takuya said, smiling on the inside. "Hell-o! Nii-san, I'm right here. Don't you remember that Mom said if you go, I can go too if I want?" Shinya cut in. "And if Shinya goes, I absolutely have to go!" Patamon smiled brightly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Takuya muttered under his breath.

**Mephistomon's Castle**

"Master, those foolish children don't suspect a thing. If it's alright with you, I'd like to go to the Human World and catch Patamon." said LadyDevimon, kneeling before him. "It's alright with me if you want to go and get Patamon, but tell me, you also want to get back at the Child of Wind, don't you?" Mephistomon smirked. "I won't lie to you, I do want to make that girl suffer even more than with my nightmares have caused her to, but I will always put your needs before mine, Lord Mephistomon, I swear it." LadyDevimon vowed. "Go ahead then, but before you do tell Duskmon to get in here." he replied. "Yes, my liege." she then vanished into darkness.

**Shibuya Shell Beach**

"Aw, man, its way too crowded here." groaned Shinya. "Maybe we should go home." Patamon suggested. "Relax, boys. I know of a secret spot that no one else knows about." Izumi grinned. She led them to a large pile of rocks which formed a sort of wall. "Izumi, I hate to break to break it to ya, but this is just some rocks." pointed out Takuya. "I know that, but if you just- Ah!" She moved one rock to the side and saw LadyDevimon's face. "Izumi, are you alright?" Takuya asked with concern. "There!" she pointed at the face of LadyDevimon. "I don't see anything." said Shinya. "Are you sure you saw something?" asked Patamon. "I saw her. LadyDevimon was there!" she shouted. "Izumi there's nothing there." Takuya tried to comfort her. "But I know I saw her!" she yelled. "Maybe you should go home." he suggested to her. "No, no, I'm fine. Where here to have fun, so let's have some fun." Izumi put on a fake smile. 'I hope I was just imagining it.'

**Mephistomon's Castle**

"You wanted to see me, Lord Mephitomon?" Duskmon asked. "Yes. I just wanted to know why you haven't tried to take over my castle yet. It's obvious that you're not very loyal to me, so I was just wondering if you were going to try and take over any time soon." Mephistomon explained in an eerily calm voice. "Why, master, why would you think that? I have but the utmost respect for you." Duskmon bluffed. "Don't lie to me, Duskmon. I brought you back knowing you would betray me. I also knew that Cyberdramon would feel threatened and try to fight you. Though I had no idea you would use one of the Frontier kids against the others, good job on that." Mephistomon clapped. "Well, looks like my jig is up." Duskmon smirked. "Not really. I don't mind if you stay, for you see, I planned all of this." Duskmon's eyes widened. "Yes, it's true. I planned the death of my minions, your betrayal, and Cyberdramon's disappearance, all of it." "How could you do that?" asked Duskmon. "Because, ultimately, it all goes to helping me." he answered, laughing maniacally. Duskmon quietly left the room.

**Duskmon Quarters**

"So how did it go? What did Mephistomon want?" asked Reichmon. "We should go, now!" Duskmon replied. "What? Why?" asked Reichmon. "The goat knows all about our plan, I don't think it's safe for us to be staying here." Duskmon answered. "But where will we go?" the lion asked again. "Why, the Human World of course." Duskmon smirked.

**Shibuya Shell Beach**

The four had been relaxing in the more private area of the beach for a couple of hours now. Patamon and Shinya had built a total of seventeen sandcastles as well as dragged Izumi and Takuya in a game of who could make the best sand angel. "It's really peaceful out here, right Izumi?" Takuya asked her. "Oh, yeah. Peaceful." she answered in a less than enthusiastic voice. "Izumi, what's going on with you today? You've been sorta distant lately." Takuya said, wrapping an arm around her. "I'm fine, really. I've just been having these weird nightmares for the past week now." she replied. "What are they about? I mean, if you don't mind sharing." he said. "I don't mind, it's just that I didn't want to worry any of you guys." she explained sadly. "Izumi, I'm your friend and I care about you way too much to see you like this, so just tell me already." Takuya brushed some hair out of her face. "Okay, I'm running in the dark and someone's chasing me. I can here water splashing and the person following me was going to kill me. I tried to Spirit Evolve, but nothing happened. I've been hearing that voice all day, and the person following me in the dream was LadyDevimon, I think. Takuya, I was so scared." she whined. "Hey, calm down. I'll always be here for you, don't worry about being alone." Takuya held her tightly against his chest.

"Isn't that beautiful? I've been watching you love birds all day, and frankly, I find it sickening!" Takuya and Izumi look behind them to see none other than LadyDevimon (I mean, who else would you expect?). "LadyDevimon? What are you doing here?!" yelled Izumi. "Don't make me laugh little pixie. You know exactly why I'm here. And to kill two birds with one stone, I brought my servants! Come, Bakemon!" Her loud bellow was followed by the appearance of small white ghost digimon.

**Bakemon** - tiny ghost digimon in the Adult stage. They're small but fast and have the power to affect a persons nightmares. Under their white cloaks are long blue hands with sharp claws at the end of them. Their weapon; Hell's Hand.

"Time to die pixie, Black-" "Air Shot!" Patamon and Shinya had come from playing in the water just in time to see LadyDevimon. Naturally, they attacked. "Grr.. Pathetic little puff-ball. Bakemon attack!" The Bakemon surround Takuya and Shinya, while LadyDevimon grabs Izumi by the hair. "OW!!" she shrieked. "Air Shot!" Patamon's boom bubble makes the witch let go. "Shinya, we've got to get rid of these things!" yelled Takuya. "Patamon!" Shinya called.

"Execute," Takuya began. "Digi-soul," started Shinya. "Spirit Evolution!" "Charge!" "Patamon, Shinka!" The power of flames and the white digi-soul help out whoever wields their strength. "Agnimon!" shouted the demon-man. "Angemon!" yelled the angel. "Hell's Hand!" the Bakemon shot ghostly arms from their cloaks. "Angel Rod!" Angemon rapidly spun his staff, blocking the attack from Shinya. "Crimson Knuckle!" Agnimon punches a group of Bakemon with a burning fist. "More are coming!" yelled Shinya. "Izumi, I'll save you!" Agnimon yelled, while being tackled by Bakemon.

"What do you want?!" Izumi screamed. "To make you suffer. I didn't have the Bakemon give you all those horrible nightmares for nothing!" LadyDevimon cackled. "You did that?" gasped Izumi. "Did you think it was all coincidence, foolish pixie?" the she-witch laughed. "How could you?!" Izumi cried. "Oh, come off it! You should know that not every girl is full of sugar and spice! I feel sorry for you, I really do, you're so foolish for believing that love and friendship will solve your problems." She slapped Izumi. Izumi stood there in shock for a moment and rubbed the spot where she was slapped. "You dirty bitch!" Izumi erupted. "It's true that the world isn't full of happiness, but it's important to be have people you can count on so you aren't completely disappointed. I don't know what kind of life you've lived but that doesn't give you the right to make others miserable! I think it's about time someone knocked you off your high-horse!" "And you're going to do that?" LadyDevimon mocked. "You'd better believe it!" Izumi's chest shined brightly with the symbol of wind.

"Execute," she began to yell, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" The power of wind erupted from her body as beautiful, beige feathers covered her body. She receives razor sharp claws and talons and large wings sprout her back. Her long, blond hair becomes short and blue. A blue cloth also covered her mouth. All of this gave her the appearance of a zephyr. "Shutumon!"

LadyDevimon was slightly frightened by her new evolution. "Don't do anything rash." she pleaded. "Gilgamesh Slicer!" Shutumon's claws and talons became surrounded by red plasma orbs. She sped towards LadyDevimon, knocking her down. "Wow, look at her." Shinya said in awe. "Agnimon, you can go and help her! I've got things under control here!" Angemon used his Heaven Knuckle to kill some Bakemon. "Thanks pal." Agnimon leaped away and saw LadyDevimon and Shutumon pulling each others hair (yet again).

"Let go off my ivory locks you bird-brained bimbo!" LadyDevimon hissed. "You let go first high-heeled hooker!" This exchange of insults went on until Agnimon snapped out of his "trance". "Blaze Shot!" He leaped into the air and kicked LadyDevimon in the face at a diagonal angle. "Ugh! You'll pay! Darkness Wave!" She summoned her many hungry bats. "Let's attack together!" ordered Agnimon. Shutumon nodded. "Salamander Break!" He spun around consumed in fire. "Wind of Pain!" Shutumon spun her arms creating a large tornado. The tornado engulfed Agnimon and released the wind of flames towards LadyDevimon. "Crossing Fire!" the two warriors shouted. The flame burned LadyDevimon to crisp; only tiny bits of data remained, which mysteriously vanished.

**Orimoto Residence**

"Well that was fun." Shinya said sarcastically. "Yeah, fighting when you're supposed to be having fun. Whee." Patamon said flatly. They walked off somewhere. "Well, Izumi, that sure was interesting." Takuya said trying to smile. "Yeah, sorry to get you involved!" Izumi also smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see ya soon." said Takuya, turning to leave. "Wait!" Izumi turned him around and quickly planted a firm kiss on Takuya's soft lips. "Thanks." said Izumi, blushing deeply. It had ended as quickly as it began and Izumi shut the door out of embarrasment afterwards. "Wow!" was all Takuya could say, still in a daze.

**Next Time**

We go back a couple of hours to see what went on with Yutaka and Tomoki. Coincidentally, the boys find Monodramon in the forest where Yutaka goes to think. They manage to convince the dragon to join them just in time for Duskmon and Reichmon to appear. With Tomoki being the only one able to fight, Yutaka and Monodramon have to come up with a plan, and fast! An exciting battle breaks out next time in "Chpt. 14: I Realize My Purpose! Monodramon's New Resolve!" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!


	14. Monodramon's New Resolve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 13 Recap**

A week had gone by and Izumi had been having horrible dreams involving LadyDevimon. She figured the dreams were due to stress and that a trip to the beach would relieve her of them. Takuya and Shinya and Patamon were the only ones able to go due the others previous appointments. As luck, bad luck that is, would have it, LadyDevimon appeared and completely ruined Takuya and Izumi's sweet moment. LadyDevimon sent her Bakemon henchmen to distract Agnimon and Angemon so she accomplish her goal of killing Izumi. After a brutal slap, Izumi returned to reality and angrily evolved to Shutumon and together with Agnimon, they finally slayed the psychotic witch for good. But did Tomoki and Yutaka do with thier freetime that day?

**Chpt. 14: I Realize My Purpose! Monodramon's New Resolve!**

**Mephistomon's Castle (Several Hours Earlier)**

"You wanted to see me, Lord Mephitomon?" Duskmon asked. "Yes. I just wanted to know why you haven't tried to take over my castle yet. It's obvious that you're not very loyal to me, so I was just wondering if you were going to try and take over any time soon." Mephistomon explained in an eerily calm voice. "Why, master, why would you think that? I have but the utmost respect for you." Duskmon bluffed. "Don't lie to me, Duskmon. I brought you back knowing you would betray me. I also knew that Cyberdramon would feel threatened and try to fight you. Though I had no idea you would use one of the Frontier kids against the others, good job on that." Mephistomon clapped. "Well, looks like my jig is up." Duskmon smirked. "Not really. I don't mind if you stay, for you see, I planned all of this." Duskmon's eyes widened. "Yes, it's true. I planned the death of my minions, your betrayal, and Cyberdramon's disappearance, all of it." "How could you do that?" asked Duskmon. "Because, ultimately, it all goes to helping me." he answered, laughing maniacally. Duskmon quietly left the room.

**Duskmon Quarters**

"So how did it go? What did Mephistomon want?" asked Reichmon. "We should go, now!" Duskmon replied. "What? Why?" asked Reichmon. "The goat knows all about our plan, I don't think it's safe for us to be staying here." Duskmon answered. "But where will we go?" the lion asked again. "Why, the Human World of course." Duskmon smirked. "Sounds like a plan, master." Reichmon mindlessly agreed. "Yes, it does. Once we're there, go and find a suitable place for us to stay. I'm going to go and revisit a rival of mine." Duskmon smirked.

**The Park**

"Yutaka, I can't belive you made me miss a trip to the beach just so you can look for Monodramon." Tomoki whined, "He already said he didn't want to join us so just leave him alone already." "Tomoki, you know I'm not one to give up easily. Besides, I know Monodramon wants to join us he's just a little shy, that's all." Yutaka explianed. "What makes you so sure?" Tomoki asked. "When I look him in the eyes, I just see this scared little dragon just wanting to have a purpose and to have a real friend, and it makes me sad that someone like him doesen't have those things, y'know?" Yutaka answered. "Wow, that's deep." said Tomoki, "I never knew you were so caring." "Hey, I came here today with you, didn't I?" the elder joked. "Very funny." Tomoki laughed lightly. "I'm gonna go to the forest for a little while. You can come if you want or you may be able to make to the beach before the others decide to leave." Yutaka said nonchalantly. He got up and left and after comtemplating for a little bit, Tomoki got up and followed his big brother.

**The Forest**

Monodramon is quietly resting on a tree, thinking about what happened last week. _"You're right! Mephistomon revoked his power from me! I'm back to my old pathetic self now!" Monodramon cried. "Hey, calm down! You are so not pathetic and besides you can always join our group, we have basically the same goal as you do; stop Duskmon." said Yutaka. "But after you defeat Duskmon, you'll have to fight Mephistomon and I can't bring myself to do that!" he yelled back. "Yes, you can. Just believe. That guy obviously thinks you're useless now." said Yutaka. "You're right. Maybe I am useless." _"He was right. How can I be of use now? Mephistomon took my power so I can't even fight Duskmon now! I'm so weak! I'm so pathetic! I have no purpose!" Monodramon berated himself.

"Do you honestly believe any of that crap you're trying to feed yourself?" Monodramon looked up and saw Yutaka with Tomoki standing behind him. "What do you want, Stubborn Human?" Monodramon asked. "I want you to join up with us. If you don't Duskmon is going to come after you, no doubt. He doesn't like you know he wants you dead!" Yutaka yelled. "I know that! It's probably best that way seeing as how I have no purpose in this, or my own, world anymore." the dragon said holding his head. "Don't say that! You do have a purpose and a great one at that! You told me that you were Mephistomon's highest ranking soldier and that your power was feared throughtout the Digital World. What happened to you?" Yutaka asked. "I lost my power, that's what!" Monodramon yelled. "So what! I once heard from a very wise being that to have power is not to be strong (a/n: Why did Leomon have to die!? Whaaa!). It's how you use it that counts, and just because you lost it doesn't mean you're weak and useless. Monodramon, I know that power rests somewhere inside you and to prove it I challenge you to a fight!" Tomoki and Monodramon look at him in shock. "Are you serious?" asked Tomoki. "Yes I am, and if I win you have to join up with us and if you win you do whatever you want. Agreed?" Yutaka asked. "Agreed." Monodramon answered, "I have nothing to lose by fighting you anyway."

"I declare this match between Himi Yutaka and Monodramon a one-on-one match. I, Himi Tomoki, will act as referee. Without further ado, let's begin!" Tomoki waved a white flag that he had gotten from who knows where. This signal made Yutaka charge at the small dragon. Monodramon dodged his first punch and headbutted him in the back. Yutaka got up and quickly countered with a swift kick in the dragon's stomach. Monodramon regained his form and got ready to punch Yutaka in the face. Yutaka was making the same gesture and the next few seconds they had punched each other in the jaw, causing them both to fall to the ground. A small orb of silver data particles came from Yutaka's hand.

"What was that?" asked the confused boy. "No, could you possibly have one?!" shouted Monodramon. "Have what?" asked Tomoki. "A Digi-soul." Monodramon said. "Oh, really a Digi-soul!" The three look up in a tree and spot Duskmon standing on a tree branch. "What do you want?!" growled Monodramon. "Well I wanted to kill you, but now that I see you with these humans I going to kill them and make you watch. Won't that be fun?" Duskmon smirked. He lept from the tree and landed in front of Yutaka. He grabbed his arm so Yutaka couldn't move away. "Let him go! Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon ran towards Duskmon and knocked him in the jaw. "You little fool, I guess you can't wait to die." Duskon held his sword near Monodramon's neck. "Hey! Cut it out ya big bully!" Tomoki yelled. "You expect me to listen to a child?" Duskmon asked. "Tomoki, run, he'll kill you if you don't!" Yutaka yelled.

"Geist Abend!" Duskmon shot red lasers in Tomoki's direction. Just as he about to get hit, Monodramon jumped in the way. "GWAHH!!!" the dragon screamed. "Monodramon, are you alright?!" Yutaka asked. "The little fool, it serves him right for interferring. Now, back with you..." Duskmon turns back just in time for Yutaka to punch him in the face. He uses the time of confusion to run over to the dragon. "Monodramon, Mondramon, get up! You're going to be fine!" Yutaka yelled. "Leave me here. You can still save yourselves." Monodramon groaned weakly. "Duskmon!" Tomoki yelled, "How could you just hurt an innocent digimon like that?!" "Simple; Monodramon is a failure and failures need to be killed." Duskmon simply answered. "That's a horrible statement of justification!" Yutaka yelled, the silver on his hands seemed to become more visible as it shined brighter. Tomoki's chest also shined brightly with the symbol of ice. 'I feel reenergized.' Monodramon realized, glowing with same silver color on Yutaka's hands. "We'll show you that's it's wrong to hurt the ones who we deeply care for!" the Himi brothers yelled.

"Execute," Tomoki yelled, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" A gust of icy wind blew out from the boys body. It then began surrounding, giving him the appearance of a beastly yeti. He was covered in snow white fur and had several ponytails with arrowheads at the end of them. He feircly swung two large axes, completing his evolution. "Blizzarmon!"

"Digi-soul," Yutaka yelled, "Charge!" The silver light beamed from Yutaka's hands and went into Monodramon's body. "This power, I can feel it pouring from this boy's heart! Monodramon, Shinka!" Monodramon's body became larger as he recieved some pants and a shirt with some kanji written on it. He wore a metal mask similar to Cyberdramon's and had powerful claws ready to rip his oppenents to shreds. "Strikedramon!"

**Strikedramon** - a dragon digimon in the Adult stage. It has really sharp claws and is skilled the art of taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat. It uses its claws to unleash its deadly attack on its enemies called Strike Claw.

"I evolved!?" Strikedramon gasped, "No doubt because of you." "Don't you see now? We're partners so you've got to join us now!" Yutaka smirked. "Yutaka, pay attention. Duskmon is still dangerous." Blizzarmon grunted. "You're right. Now, Strikedramon let's do this together!" Yutaka yelled. "You fools think you can beat me! Hahahaha! Ghost Move!" Duskmon made copies of himself and surrounded the three. "See if you can find the real me!" Duskmon laughed. "Glachester Torpedo!" Blizzarmon attacks the copies with the arrows at the end of his ponytails. "Strike Claw!" Strikedramon swiped more copies with his powerful claws. "What's going on? None of them were the real Duskmon!" Yutaka shouted. "Up there!" Strikedramon poited up to a tree branch. "Avalanche Snow!" Blizzarmon tosses his axes into the tree, knocking Duskmon to the ground. "Meddlsome dragon! Eroburung!" Duskmon tries to cut Strikedramon, but he catches it in his claws. "I not weak anymore, Duskmon! I'm fueled by brand new purpose, and that purpose is to defeat you and clense that poor boy of the evil you've poisoned his mind with!" Strikedramon pushed Duskmon off of him. "Blizzarmon!" he yelled. "Avalanche Snow!" The white yeti rapidly slashes Duskmon in a non-stop pattern. When he finally gets tired of attacking, he backs away from Duskmon who begins to speak.

"You may have manage to drive me away this time, but when I return with Reichmon, we'll see who the victor is. Oh, and by the way, I left that old goats' castle. Reichmon and I managed to find residence here." Duskmon gives a sly smile and uses the shadows to vanish. Blizzarmon and Strikedramon became surrounded in blue digi-code and return to being Tomoki and Monodramon, respectively.

"That was awesome!" Yutaka yelled. He tan up to Monodramon and picked him up. "H- hey! What are you doing?" the confused dragon asked. "Lighten up, we're partners now!" Yutaka smiled warmly at him. Monodramon blushed and looked away, causing Tomoki to laugh. "What are you laughing at!" Monodramon yelled. This time both Himi brothers laughed at the dragon and eventually, he began to laugh too.

**Mephistmon's Castle**

"I feel really bad for making Duskmon leave. Oh, how I wish he would've stayed longer." Mephistomon moaned dramatically, "Well the only thing left to do is to lure those annoyingly righteous kids to the Digital World, but to prepare myself for them I'll have to lose a few casualties."

**Next Time**

The gang decides to split up and find where Duskmon is in order to get Kouichi back once and for all. While Takuya and Izumi are searching their area, Izumi gets captured by Vamdemon. Also, while Kouji is on patrol, he catches sight of Reichmon and chases him into an alley. Both Takuya and Kouji appear to struggle with their opponents. A new power is needed to defeat the deadly foes next time in "Chpt. 15: A Passionate Tale of Lovers and Brothers!" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!


	15. A Passionate Tale of Lovers and Brothers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 14 Recap**

Yutaka and Tomoki still searched for Monodramon who was still wondering aimlessly in the city. When Tomoki asked why his brother refused to stop searching for said dragon Yutaka came back saying that he knew that deep down all Monodramon wanted was a true friend and purpose to live again. The older Himi decided to go off to the forest to think of a new strategy to find the wayward dragon and get him to join the team. That's where Monodramon was! The pitiable dragon still doubted himself and this got Yutaka so upset that he challenged him to fight. The match was forced to end in a draw when Duskmon showed up to kill the three. Just as Tomoki was about to be struck with the Geist Abend, Monodramon jumped in the way and took the shot. Enraged by Duskmon's cruelty, Tomoki was able to Beast Spirit Evolve as well Yutaka receiving the power to activate his newly acquired digi-soul. It healed Monodramon and gave the strength to evolve to Strikedramon. Together, their combined forces were enough to drive back Duskmon temporarily. With a total of three new evolutions in one day, the gang is sure to have Kouichi back soon.

**Chpt. 15: A Passionate Tale of Lovers and Brothers!**

"Alright guys, we know that Duskmon is here in our world now and that he has Kouichi with him. The only problem is that we don't know where he is. Any ideas on how to find?" Takuya had asked his teammates. Monodramon was the first to speak, "We know that Duskmon wants to have Patamon's powers as well as kill me so why don't we just use ourselves as bait?" "Are you crazy?!" Shinya, Patamon, and Yutaka yelled at him. "Just a thought." the dragon trailed off. "That's not gonna work." Kouji cut in, "Duskmon is way to smart to fall for a simple plan like that one. Our best bet is to slit up and see if we can find the slightest trace of Duskmon's hideout. Junpei, you go with Yutaka and Monodramon. Tomoki's with Shinya and Patamon, and Takuya and Izumi can go together."

Kouji's pairings had caused the last two to blush and look away from each other. Neither Takuya nor Izumi had said anything to each other since their kiss. "Who will you go with?" Junpei asked Kouji. "I'll go by myself." Kouji answered. Everyone was moving to leave when Yutaka had asked them to stop. "What is it Nii-san?" Tomoki asked. "Aren't you guys at all curious about the whole 'digi-soul' situation?" he asked. "Look, pal, we've seen a lot of strange things during our adventures and we've learned not to question any help we get." Junpei answered. "If you say so." Yutaka shrugged. He, Monodramon, and Junpei began to walk off in their own direction as well as everyone else. Leaving Takuya and Izumi all alone.

"So, uh, looks like we're working together, huh." Takuya said nervously. "Yeah, sounds fun." Izumi replied just as nervous. They two began to walk next to each other in silence to the downtown area. Izumi was first to break the silence. "Why haven't we talked about it?" she asked. "Talked about what?" Takuya asked. "The, you know, kiss." she said whispering the last part. "Well, y'know, it was like, um nice." Takuya blushed. "No, not like that. Why did we kiss?" Izumi corrected him. "We were in the moment I guess. I mean, there's no way I'd ever kiss you." Takuya said. "What?!! What do you mean you'd never kiss me!?!" she yelled. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I would never force a beautiful person like me to kiss a regular guy like me." Takuya explained quickly. "You really think I'm bea- beautiful?" she asked, blushing a deep crimson color.

**Mephistomon's Castle**

"How sweet. The Child of Flames and the Child of Wind have feelings for each other. Now how can I find a way to ruin all of that?" Mephistomon asked himself. "Oh, master, the Child of Wind is simply beautiful. Let me go and capture her so that I may make her my queen." a vampire looking digimon kneeled before him. "That would make the Child of Flames very sad or very angry. You have my permission to go to the Human World, but why don't you take some of my lesser henchmen with you." Mephistomon snaps (or whatever he would do) his hoof and calls forth several green, bat/monkey things.

**Evilmon**- bat/monkey digimon in the Adult stage. They do nothing but cause trouble for everyone around them. They especially love to pick on Child stage digimon. Evilmon are always quick to aligns with the strongest leader. Their weapons; the fierce Nightmare Shock and explosive Demon Darts.

**Downtown Shibuya**

"I think that you're the most beautiful girl in the world Izumi. I always wanted to tell you, but I never thought you'd fall for me." Takuya blushed fiercely. "Oh, Takuya, that was so sweet. I've always liked you too." She hugged Takuya and held him close with all of her strength, never wanting to let go. He walked her over to a nearby bench where they sat, clinging on to each other for dear life.

Not knowing what else to do, Takuya leaned in and kissed her. Izumi eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When the two broke apart, they both blushed at each other. "S-sorry if I d-did it wr-wr-wrong." Takuya stuttered. Izumi shook her head. "Nope, that was perfect." she said. "Great! We would hate to capture if you were feeling sad!" Takuya and Izumi looked in front of them to see an ugly monster.

"What are you talking about? Can't you see were busy?!" Takuya yelled. "We don't care, we're just following our orders from Vamdemon." the thing answered. "Vamdemon? Who's Vamdemon?" asked Izumi. "And what do you mean by 'we'? There's only one of you!" Takuya continued to yell at the creature. "Evilmon!" As the first Evilmon spoke, two more appeared and grabbed Izumi from Takuya. "Hey! Let her go!" Takuya yelled.

"Execute," he yelled. "Nightmare Shock!" The first Evilmon shot three rings that hit Takuya in the chest. "Ugh, what are you doing?" he groaned. "Taking this girl to Vamdemon. He wants to make her his vampire queen!" Evilmon chortled having his friends carry Izumi off. "Takuya, help me!" she yelled from the air. "It's no use girly. When the sun sets and darkness falls upon the sky you'll be the new Vampire Queen!" Evilmon chuckled. "NOO!!!" Izumi screamed in horror. Takuya watched helplessly as Izumi was carried off by the wicked little monkeys. All he could was pull out his cell phone and dial Kouji's number.

Beep-beep Kouji took out his riming cell phone not expecting to hear a panicky Takuya on the other end. "What is it, Takuya?" he asked nonchalantly. "Kouji, they took her. The Evilmon took her away." he babbled. "What are you talking about?" Kouji asked. "Izumi has been capture by a group of Evilmon. They're taking her to someone called Vamdemon and we have until sunset to save her. They attacked before I had the chance to evolve and I'm hurt so I'm just following them now. Please, Kouji, get the others and come downtown." Takuya pleaded then hung up. 'Takuya's really upset about this. Then again, he does love Izumi.' Kouji though to himself. He then noticed black out of the corner of his eye. "Was that...? No, it couldn't be! I'd better go find out!" he took off in the direction of the shadow. 'Sorry, Takuya, but I think I found Kouichi.'

"Oh, where are they?" Takuya groaned. He had followed the Evilmon to an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town. "Figures a vampire would make refuge here. Oh, no it's almost sunset! That's it; I'm going in on my own." "Wait, Takuya! We're here!" Angemon landed in front of said boy and set Tomoki and Shinya to the ground. "Kouji called us and told us to come here." Tomoki smiled. "Well where is he?" asked Takuya. "He couldn't come. He said that he thinks he found Kouichi!" Shinya picked up. "Really, that's great, but right now my top priority is saving Izumi..." Takuya said.

"Wait up! You're not gonna leave me here are ya?" Blitzmon also landed behind the boys and set Yutaka and Monodramon down. "What took you so long?" asked Shinya. "I had to carry these two and believe me, they're no lightweights." the beetle complained. "Quit your griping." said Monodramon. "Come on guys, let's hurry on the inside." Takuya opened the mansion doors and led the way.

**The Factory**

Kouji had chased the black shadow to the same factory that Mammon had crushed in the second chapter. "It's completely rebuilt." he gasped. "From what I heard this factory was stomped to the ground by that raging Mammon." "Why did you follow me here?" Kouji turned around to see Reichmon behind him. "Kouichi, there you are!" Kouji ran up to his brother. "I already told you boy, I'm not Kouichi. I am Reichmon, the Fusion of Darkness." the lion reminded him. "And I already told you that you're Kimura Kouichi! You're my twin brother how can you not remember me?!" Kouji yelled. "I have no memory of anything before the day Master Duskmon came and liberated me." Reichmon told him. "That's why you don't remember me! Duskmon has clouded your mind!" Kouji yelled. "Be quiet!!" Reichmon sets his spear ablaze, "Schwarz Lehrsatz!" Kouji eyes grow wide as his own brother charges at him.

**The Mansion**

"Where are those stupid things!" Takuya yelled in frustration. "Just be patient Takuya. I'm sure they'll show up soon enough." said Angemon. As if on cue, ten Evilmon poured out from behind a large door. "See, Angemon told you!" Shinya shouted. "Demon Darts!" All ten Evilmon threw three darts each at the group. "Angel Rod!" Angemon spun his staff and blocked the attack. Two of the Evilmon flew toward them. "Mjolnir Thunder!" "Beat Knuckle!" Blitzmon smacked one while Monodramon got the other. "Atta boy!" encouraged Yutaka. "Nightmare Shock!" an Evilmon yelled. "Heaven's Knuckle!" shouted Angemon. His attack killed two Evilmon. "May your souls rest in peace." he said afterwards while in a prayer position. "Where is this Vamdemon!" Takuya yelled. "He's in the next room, but you'll never make it there before sunset, which is in five minutes!" the first Evilmon laughed. "Bastard! I'll show you not to piss me off!" Takuya growled.

"Execute," he growled, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" The beast of flames returned in a flash as he became... "Vritramon!" "Takuya, we'll handle these guys! Go and rescue Izumi!" Shinya yelled. "Corana Blaster!" He swiftly killed the five Evilmon that were in his way, including the ones that had kidnapped Izumi in the first place. He crashed through the doors and found Izumi tied up on a table on the other side of the room. "Izumi, I found you." the beast grunted. "Takuya, look out!" Izumi yelled just in time for Vritramon to get knocked in the back of the head by a blood red whip. "Foolish boy, I won't let you take my queen from me." a vampire digimon chuckled.

**Vamdemon** - a vampire digimon in the Perfect stage. With LadyDevimon being the mistress of the bats, Vamdemon is the master. He can summon many digital bats at a time and enjoys drinking the blood of young women. His weapon; the deadly Bloody Stream.

**The Factory**

"Look, I'm not going to fight you! I'm going to find a way to free you from Duskmon's control and return you to us!" Wolfmon yelled, dodging yet another spear attack. "I am controlled by no one. I chose to follow Duskmon of my own free will." Reichmon explained. "Do you honestly believe that?! If you have so much free will why don't you stop fighting me?" Wolfmon shouted. "I won't! You only want to pollute my mind with your lies! Schwarz Lehrsatz!" He stabs Wolfmon with the spear, causeing him to turn back into Kouji. "Brother, please, don't." Kouji groaned weakly.

**The Mansion**

"What do you plan to do with Izumi?" Vritramon asked. "Haven't you been paying attention? I'm going to drain her blood and make her my queen her. Now move aside! You're in my way!" Vamdemon yelled. "I won't let you hurt her!" He stood in front of Izumi. "Takuya, you're hurt! Leave me and go!" she begged him. "No way, I won't leave you!" he groaned. "Then she shall watch you die. Bloody Stream!" Vamdemon whipped him with his crimson whip. "Night Raid!" Vamdemon summond aa entire flock of bats that ate away at Vritramon's power until he became Takuya again.

**Simultaneously**

"No, Izumi, I'll protect you." Takuya groaned. "Kouichi, I'll get you back." Kouji groaned. "You pathetic fool! Don't you see that there's nothing you can do anymore? I'll make you a deal; if you surrender to me I'll let you live." Reichmon and Vamdemon said at the same time. "I refuse to give up!" said Takuya and Kouji, both standing up. Takuya's entire body began glowing orange and Kouji's body began glowing light blue. "Impossible!" Vamdemon and Reichmon gasped, "How can you keep fighting me? What drives you to keep going!" "I'm fighting because... I'm fighting because I want to save the people I love!" Shining energy around both boys' body's erupted in an instant giving them more power than they'd ever had.

"Execute," Takuya yelled, "Fusion Evolution!" The power surging throughout Takuya's body was enough to merge the powers of Agnimon and Vritramon together. The warrior had Agnimon's head and hair, Vritramon's body, Rudori Tarpana cannons, and wings. The warrior flapped his wings as tiny embers escaped and he forcefully shouted his name. "Adharmon!"

"Execute," Kouji yelled, "Fusion Evolution!" Like Takuya, Kouji's spirit of Wolfmon and Garmmon merged togeher giving him new strength and determination. His new form has Wolfmon's head with Garmmon's armor on it instead. Garmmon's body standing on his hind legs, and a saber made out of the wings on Garmmon's back. He released a small number of missles as he completed his evolution. "Beowolfmon!"

**The Mansion**

"You won't steal my queen! Night Raid!" Vamdemon summoned more bats to attack Adharmon. "Brahma Sutra!" Adharmon uses his cannons to release many rocketing comet fireball missles to destoy the bats. "No, this can't be happening!" Vamdemon yelled. "Oh, yeah! I'm afraid it is!" Adharmon rasies his hands in the air and gathers energy into a tight fire ball. "Brahma Shil!" He hurls it towards Vamdemon as it gets bigger as it moves. The ball of fire packs enough power to melt Vamdemon, turning him into data particles that vanish instantly. "Well now we know why vampire hate the sun." said Adharmon, turning back into Takuya. He ran over to Izumi and untied her as quickly as possible. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Takuya asked. "No, I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you!" Izumi answered. "I'm glad." Takuya pulled her into a hug of relief.

Standing at the doorway of the room where the other teens. They all snickered at the sweetness that Takuya and Izumi displayed. "What are you laughing at?!" the two love birds yelled at their friends who continued to snicker at them.

**The Factory**

"Who are you?" Reichmon asked. "Is that a retorical question? I am Beowolfmon, the Fusion of Light." the wolf answered. "Very well, I guess I'll have to kill you." said Reichmon, charging him. "I hate to do this but here goes! Licht Angriff!" Beowolfmon fires a large number of missles and rays of light at Reichmon. "Not so fast! Rot Kruez!" Reichmon defends himself with a sheild. Beowolfmon ran towards his brother, his saber ready to strike. Reichmon prepared himself and guards with his spear. Both warriors begin to shine with a aura representing their element. "Kouichi, can't you tell it's me?" the wolf asked. "I keep telling that I have no idea who you are!" the lion growled. Beowolfmon noticed that Reichmon's neck began to glowing with purple energy. "That's some kind of collar! It must be the source of his power and how Duskmon is controlling him!" the wolf growled. "For the last time, I'm not being controlled!!!" Reichmon yelled. "That's right, not anymore!" Beowolfmon took a couple of steps back. "Zweihander!" He raises his saber, forming a giant wolf of light, and then takes a slah faster than the eye can see. His quickness gives him the ability to break the collar. Both warriors become human again.

"Kouichi! You're you again!" Kouji shouted hugging his twin. "What happened, Kouji? Why does my head hurt?" Kouichi asked. "Don't worry about that now. The important thing is that you're safe from Duskmon now." Kouji said, on the verge of tears. "Kouji, I don't understand what's going on, but I'm happy that you're happy that I'm alright." Kouichi smiled at him.

"Ah, there's nothing more touching than brotherly love." The twins stopped hugging and saw Duskmon standing right above them. "I've been watching the two of you fight for sometime now and I must say, you two are quite the pair." Duskmon said. "You're not getting your filthy hands on Kouichi again!" Kouji yelled standing in front of him. "Oh, it's not him I want." Duskmon explained, "After watching you guys fight, I came to an amazing conclusion: Darkness and light are forever going to balance each other and even if I did merge with you, Young Kimura, the spirits of light would become powerul enough to stop me. That's when I decided that if I merge with spirits of light instead I would attain the power of Twilight and with it destroy you all!!!" "You're completely crazy!" shouted Kouichi. "Keep quiet! Come with me." Dusmon yelled. "No way!" Kouji barked back. "You don't have a choice! I had to use a collar to control Young Kimura, but I have a different method of control for you." Duskmon chucled. He became surrounded in a dark aura and sent it towards Kouji. "Ugh, my head. What are you doing?" Kouji groaned before fainting.

"Since I know you'll find some way to follow I'll go ahead and tell you that I'm going to Black Root Forest. See you soon, Young Kimura." Duskmon smiled and walked into a black portal. "NO! Get back here!" Kouichi was about to run into the portal when a thought occured to him. 'He wants me to blindly follow him.' The potal closed as Kouchi stared angrily at the space that had vanished. Then, as if on cue, the sky began to drizzle with rain.

**Next Time**

After rescuing Izumi and leaving the abandoned mansion, Duskmon appears and succeeds in capturing Patamon. The gang later meets up with Kouichi and returns to his house. Junpei invites Takuya to a private conversation, while Shinya and Kouichi argue about going to the Digital World. A minor confrontation breaks out in our next segment. Next time it's "Chpt. 16: Requirements for True Love. The Hearts of the Kids are In Serious Mode!" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

Ooh, how tragic! Regain Kouichi just to lose Kouji! What's with this group? Don't ask me, I'm but a simple author. BTW, sorry if the fight between Takuya and Vamdemon was kinda suckish. I sorta lost enthusiasm while typing after a while.


	16. Requirements for True Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**MUST READ FOR UNDERSTADING!!!!!!!!: Sorry for not updating for so long, but over the time I was absent I decided to take the fic in a different direction. So you'll understand it better, please go back and reread the "Next Time" thingy at the end of Chpt. 15. Thank you for your patience and you may now enjoy this chapter. **

**Chpt. 15 Recap**

In an effort to bring Kouichi back once and for all, Kouji decided to split the team up into groups of two so that they could search the city for the possessed twin. Junpei searched with Yutaka and Monodramon, Tomoki, Shinya, and Patamon went in a group, and Kouji went alone. This left the new couple, Takuya and Izumi, to search the downtown part of town. Just when the two decided to show a little passion for each other, a group of Evilmon appeared and kidnapped Izumi. Meanwhile, Kouji had caught trace of what he thought was Reichmon. The others met up with their leader, who had tracked the Evilmon to an abandoned mansion. Once inside, they made quick work of the Evilmon hoard while Takuya faced Vamdemon to rescue Izumi. Just when he and Kouji were about to die at the hands of their opponents, their bodies began to shine with the essence of their Spirits, causing them to fusion evolve to Adharmon and Beowolfmon. Adharmon melted Vamdemon and Beowolfmon defeated Reichmon. Finally, Kouichi was returned to the group. Just when things were going great, Duskmon showed up and captured Kouji. Can't these guys learn to stay together?

**Chpt. 16: Requirements for True Love. The Hearts of the Kids Are In Serious Mode!**

**Moments Before...**

Kouichi had just been freed by Beowolfmon's power when Duskmon appeared and attacked Kouji with Soul of Darkness, knocking him out and leaving Kouichi devastated...

"Since I know you'll find some way to follow I'll go ahead and tell you that I'm going to Black Root Forest. See you soon, Young Kimura." Duskmon smiled and walked into a black portal.

"NO! Get back here!" Kouichi was about to run into the portal when a thought occurred to him. 'He wants me to blindly follow him.' The portal closed as Kouichi stared angrily at the space that had vanished. Then, as if on cue, the sky began to drizzle with rain.

**Mansion Entrance**

"I'm so glad you're okay Izumi." Takuya said for the tenth time that night. He had his jacket wrapped around her to keep some of the rain off of her.

"It's all thanks to you, y'know?" Izumi replied for the tenth time that night. She had an arm placed around Takuya's waist and her head rested on his shoulder.

"They're starting to sound like a broken record." Patamon piped up while still resting on Shinya's head. The gang had decided to head home from the mansion and rest up for the night. Right now they were on their way to go and find Kouji.

"It's bugging me too buddy." Shinya responded. He and Tomoki began to snicker at the two once again. Yutaka and Monodramon made them stop though, thanks to their gentle fists. Junpei began to laugh at the young boys before deciding to speak up.

"Hey, Taky, hate to interrupt you and Izumi's special moment, but do you even know where Kouji is?" he asked.

"Well, uh, he's at uh..." the goggled boy let his voice trail off.

"That's easy; when Kouji called us he said he was headed for that factory the fat elephant destroyed." Shinya answered.

"See? I knew all along!" Takuya yelled. The others sweat-dropped.

"It's already late and raining, let's hurry up and get to this factory and retrieve Kouji." Monodramon said, rather annoyed at that. The group continued to walk calmly through the light rain in the factory's direction until a flash of lightning crashed down behind Takuya and Izumi and in front of Shinya, Patamon, and Tomoki.

"How pleasant; you're all together which makes it easier for me to collect what I want." Out of the lightning stepped none other than Duskmon.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Tomoki gasped.

"I used the Corridors of Darkness, as usual. That lightning just so happened to strike then and there and made for an excellent dramatic effect. Wouldn't you say?" Duskmon smirked.

"What do you want!" yelled Yutaka. The black warrior pointed directly towards Patamon.

"So what else is new? You bad guys are so selfish, you have Kouichi, yet you're still after Patamon." Izumi scolded.

"Silence, girl. Patamon is even more essential for my new goal than my last, and for your information, I can't be that selfish. I gave up Young Kimura for his twin, who, by the way, will undoubtedly make me _the_ strongest creature to live in both worlds!" He made a grab for poor Patamon and managed to snag him up.

"Give him back!" cried Shinya.

"No, stay back! He'll hurt you!" Patamon warned.

"Then allow me! Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon swung and missed his all-of-a-sudden quick opponent. Duskmon got behind him and knocked him on the side of the head. Yutaka ran to his partner's side to aid him, Duskmon let him pass by.

"You okay?" the boy asked.

"I'll be fine." the dragon replied.

"This was dull; oh, and before I forget, you may want to go to the factory and check on Young Kimura. I'll be seeing you all real soon." Duskmon said before fading into darkness with Patamon, leaving the six kids and one digimon aghast. And even more so, Shinya in tears.

"That fiend!" Monodramon growled.

"There's no time for that now! Duskmon said something about Kouichi being at that factory, so I think its best we get over there ASAP!" Takuya commanded.

"Come on Shinya, let's go." Tomoki said, supporting his friend so he didn't fall to the ground. The mild drizzle in the dim night sky began to intensify suddenly, causing it to rain slightly harder than it had been just moments before...

**The Factory Area**

It was still raining and the kids were still running through the city desperately searching for their friend. They knew it wasn't healthy to be running around in the rain especially that late in the day, but that's just the risk they take for one another. They were a team, they refused to leave anyone behind even when things got too rough for them to handle. Just ask the Royal Knights. They'd die for each other because that's who they were. Even Yutaka and Shinya felt that way. Poor Shinya... He'd give anything to have Patamon back right now, even hand himself over to Duskmon, but he knew Tomoki wouldn't let him do it. He simply cared too much. And we all knew that if Tomoki was in danger, Yutaka would rescue him, followed by Monodramon, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, Izumi, and of course Takuya. The group ran through countless puddles before actually running into Kouichi. Junpei was first to reach him.

"Kouichi, hey, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone, taking off his coat and placing it around the younger boy. What could he say? He was the oldest the frontier kids, so he felt he had to everyone safe. Especially during these times.

"No, I'm not okay Junpei. Let's go to my house and I'll explain everything." the raven-haired teen replied in a voice that made it seem like he crying moments earlier. He walked past his group of friends leading the way to his home.

**Kimura Residence**

When everyone made it to the Kimura's house, they first got out of their soaking wet clothes. Kouichi was kind enough to give them some of the extra bathrobes that were placed in the bathroom cabinet. Yutaka also suggested that they call their parents to let them know they were safe. After things had settled down, Kouichi had found a note on the counter addressed to Kouji form their mom. It said that she would be working late at the hospital that night and he was free to cook a pizza in the oven if he wanted to. The group decided they were in fact famished and Izumi placed said pizza in the oven while she and Yutaka checked on their clothes in the wash.

"So, let me see if I got this." Junpei said, sitting on the couch next to Kouichi, "You fought with Beowolfmon, lost to him and regained your free will, became reunited as twins, and watched as Duskmon captured Kouji and faded into the darkness."

"That's pretty much right. He said he was going back to Black Root Forest to perform the fusion." Kouichi groaned.

"That explains why he needs Patamon again." Takuya said, with Monodramon nodding.

"I know. Just imagine the power he would have if he fused Kouji's light with his darkness. As Lucemon demonstrated before, the power of twilight can be deadly." the raven-haired boy imagined.

"Patamon, please come back." Shinya cried.

"Don't worry little buddy, we'll get him back soon." Takuya said, trying to calm his weeping brother down a little.

"Takuya's right. Don't worry Shinya, things'll be fine." Tomoki soothed, rubbing the young boy's back.

"Takuya, can you come here for a minute?" Junpei waved from the next room over. Takuya smiled at his little brother and left him in the care of Tomoki while he went to see what Junpei could possibly want. Once Takuya was inside Kouichi's room, Junpei locked the door, making sure no one could intrude on their conversation.

"You wanted to talk?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, I did actually. Takuya, we've know each other for a long time, right? And by 'we' I mean the six of us; you, me, Tomoki, Kouji, Kouichi, and more importantly, Izumi." Junpei allowed himself to pause.

"I think I know where you're going with this Junpei." the leader began, "Look, I know it must eat you up inside that Izumi choose be with me and not you. I love her and she loves me too, and I know how this must make you feel, I'm sorry about that though. If you hate me for this, I understand, but if you are gonna hate me, do it after we get Kouji back, stop Duskmon, and destroy Mephistomon!" Junpei waited a moment before finally speaking up.

"Takuya, why would I hate you? You're our leader for crying out loud! And about Izumi, she loved you even in the Digital World." Junpei said, causing the younger teen to gasp, "It's true, she told me so herself about a year ago. She said that in Nerfertimon's library, when we all split up, that she felt a strong connection between the two of you. She knew you were meant to be together. I was heartbroken at first. I loved her too. Then I realized something; the love I had for her was immature."

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked.

"I mean that I only wanted her to be happy when she was with me. After I really looked at how you felt about her. I saw that you just wanted her to be happy no matter whom she was with. That's real love Takuya, the love you have for her. I'd be happy for both of you if you took her and made her as happy as possible." Junpei mumbled softly. He couldn't even bear to look the goggle obsessed teen in the face.

"That means a lot to me Junpei, the fact that you want us to be happy together, that is. I love you too." Takuya said, giving his friend a small smile, causing the other to raise his eyebrow. "Not that kind of love, friend love. Like the kind Izumi has for you and everyone else out there."

"Yeah, I know. Just remember to invite me to the wedding, okay?" Junpei winked.

"You're a real pal." Takuya grinned. Junpei nodded and opened Kouichi's bedroom door.

"Let's rejoin the others now, I'm sure they miss us." the older teen his usual joking tone. He, followed by Takuya, returned to the living room to see Shinya arguing with Kouichi.

"I'm telling you, we've got to hurry and go the Digital World!" Shinya yelled, Tomoki holding him back.

"And I'm telling you if we go now we'll just be walking into Duskmon's trap, which is exactly what he wants!" Kouichi yelled back at the younger boy.

"Calm down Shinya, please?" Tomoki begged.

"I won't! Who knows what that guy could be doing to poor little Patamon?! Kouichi, I thought you'd understand the most, he has your twin brother for crying out loud!" the enraged younger screamed.

"How long have they been arguing?" Takuya asked.

"They started a little while after you two left. Shinya wants to go and save Patamon right now, while Kouichi thinks we should wait and rest up." Izumi explained, coming from the laundry room with Yutaka.

"Big brother, I'm sure you agree with me! You know that it's important to go and rescue Patamon right now!" Shinya yelled, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Shinya, you're right I agree with you, but we've got to take the best course of action if we do want to be successful in rescuing Patamon, and we both know that's what Kouichi wants to do. Can't you see that this is hard on him too? He wants to rescue Kouji just as bad as you want to rescue Patamon. Shinya, we're all tired right now, its best if all of us get some rest. We'll go to the Digital World first thing tomorrow, I promise." Takuya reassured.

"Do you think he'll be alright, all by himself?" Shinya mumbled, tears still coming.

"I know he will. Patamon may not look like it, but he's got the most power out of all of us. He was Seraphimon, y'know?" Takuya replied, hugging his little brother tightly.

"You're right. Kouichi, I'm sorry I yelled earlier." the small boy apologized, wiping away the tears.

"It's all right; I understand what you're going through right now. Believe it or not, I was going to follow Duskmon and try fighting him on my own. My tactic would have been desperate to fail from the beginning, because without you guys I could never win." Kouichi smiled down at him. Shinya smiled back.

"Hey guys, I really hate to kill the sentimental stuff, but Monodramon and I are getting tired. Mind if we crash here Kimura?" Yutaka asked, yawning and stretching tiredly.

"Not at all; as a matter of fact, why don't all of you guys sleep here for tonight? That way we could all leave first thing in the morning. Just try not to make a mess, okay?" Kouichi agreed. All his friends cheered excitedly and found places to sleep in the boy's home. Junpei took the pull-out couch that was big enough for two people, Tomoki, Shinya, and Monodramon took guest bedroom while Yutaka slept on the floor, which he didn't mind. Kouichi slept in his mother's room, leaving Takuya and Izumi to sleep in his room. The didn't sleep in the same bed though, Kouichi had a bunk bed for the times Kouji would come over.

"Izumi, do you really think we have a chance against him?" Takuya asked for the bottom bunk.

"Yeah, I do. It seems that whenever we work together as a team, we always find a way to overcome any obstacle. Don't worry, Takuya, if worse come to worse, we'll all be together no matter what." Izumi said, kissing him on the cheek before climbing up to her own bunk.

**Black Root Forest**

"That's really odd; no matter how hard I try I can't extract any holy power from you." Duskmon said, hiding his utter frustration.

"Maybe it's 'cause my holy powers won't come to someone as evil as you are!" Patamon shouted from the nearby tree that Duskmon had tied him to.

"Be quiet you! I wish getting your holy powers were as simple as killing you." Duskmon growled.

"I'll quiet down when I feel like it and there's nothing you can do about it! You need to keep me alive remember?" the mammal digimon yelled.

"Kou... Kouichi... I'm... sorry..." Kouji mumbled before falling unconscious yet again. It had been happening ever since Duskmon sent the dark aura at him. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness all the while mumbling incoherent things.

"What did you do to him?!" Patamon yelled.

"The Soul of Darkness I used on him isn't working quite the right way. It's supposed to keep him unconscious until the brainwashing is complete. His ability to regain consciousness may be a result of him having the Soul of Light buried inside of him. The reason I choose not to use this on Young Kimura was because he also possessed the Soul of Darkness and would have easily resisted my effort." Duskmon explained. Why was he telling Patamon this?

"My friends will come and come and save us both!" Patamon screamed again.

"I'm counting on it, Patamon, I'm counting on it. For right now, get some rest, there's a big day awaiting us tomorrow." the black warrior said before tightening Patamon's ropes and falling into a slumber.

"Kouichi..." Kouji groaned yet again.

**Next Time**

The gang arrives in the Digital World for their final time, vowing not to leave until there entire mission is complete. But just where is Mephistomon in all of this? He'll show up later. Once the battle starts, Duskmon notices something odd about Shinya, something about his Digi-soul. What could be the outcome of this battle? Find out in "Chpt. 17: Chase! Death May Lie in the Black Forest!" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

Sorry for my severe lack of updates, it's most likely because I always manage to get through half a story before losing interest for about a month. Then something amazing happens and my drive is restored. But I think I've made it up to you by uploading this filler chapter for reader enjoyment.


	17. Death May Lie in the Black Forest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 16 Recap**

Mere moments after they left that abandoned mansion, Duskmon appeared before the group of kids and kidnapped Patamon to help him become one with Kouji and obtain the truly destructive power of twilight. He then told them where they could go to find Kouichi. It turns out he was soaking wet at the newly restored factory. When the gang returned to Kouichi's house to dry off, Junpei called Takuya back for a private conversation. They talked about their relationship with Izumi as well as with the others members of the team. After their conversation finished, they returned to the living room to see Kouichi and Shinya arguing over when to go and rescue Patamon and Kouji. Takuya broke it up, saying they would go tomorrow after they were well rested. Meanwhile, in Black Root Forest, Duskmon found it difficult to extract the holy power from Patamon while Kouji kept slipping in and out of consciousness mumbling about Kouichi's forgiveness. What secrets could possibly be uncovered in our next segment?

**Chpt. 17: Chase! Death May Lie in the Black Forest!**

**Kimura Residence**

The gang is finally well rested and ready to take on Duskmon, as well as Mephistomon, and anyone else who got in their way for that matter. They didn't want their parents worried for them so they called them the night before and said that would be at each others' house for a while. Eventually, they would get caught up in their lie, and they knew that. They just didn't want their parents to be afraid, if they were they'd never let them go no matter what danger the world was in. It is now six a.m. They know what must be done now.

"You guys ready?" Takuya asked.

"Always!" his team shouted back.

"Patamon, I'm coming!" Shinya said in a low voice. He looks back at his big brother, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"You know what to do Monodramon." ordered Yutaka. His dragon partner nodded and proceeded to open up the digital gate, only to find that his technique didn't work. The others gasped in shock at the blank wall.

"What's going on?" Kouichi asked.

"I'm not sure. It's always worked before. What could have happened?" the dragon wondered to himself.

"Maybe you're not doing it right. Let me see." Yutaka took the small digimon's claw and examined it thoroughly. There wasn't anything physically wrong with it as far as he could tell, "I don't see anything wrong. Try holding your claw higher, like this." he demonstrated. All of a sudden, a portal opened up in the wall. The others gasped again.

"Yutaka, how'd you do that?" Tomoki asked, utterly stunned.

"Hey, what'd I say earlier about questioning things? Let's just go ahead and get this over with." Junpei remarked.

"But how we know what's on the other side?" Izumi asked.

"We don't. But like you told me before, whenever we work together as a team, we always find a way to overcome any obstacle." he quoted, taking her hand in his. The group looked at one another, giving each a reassuring look of confidence, "So, are we ready to go?"

"Oh yeah!" Shinya yelled, "Digital Gate, open! Frontier Kids, move now!"

"Where did that come from?" said Junpei sarcastically.

"Who cares, I thought it was cool." Tomoki smiled.

"Enough dilly-dallying, we've got allies to rescue!" Takuya commanded.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the others said, saluting him and walking into the portal. First went Kouichi, then Shinya, followed by Tomoki, Yutaka, Monodramon, Junpei, Izumi, and finally Takuya. Who knows what was really in store for them?

**Black Root Forest**

Duskmon was still pacing back and forth trying to find a way to get Patamon's holy power, to no avail, of course. He was truly baffled; he had nearly succeeded before in the real world. Why was it that he couldn't get even a single drop of power now? As for Kouji, however, he had finally stopped slipping and became fully conscious. His eyes were a dull shade of purple now, a sure sign of the brainwashing being complete. His bandana had gotten lost somewhere and his ponytail flowed freely through the dark winds that blew by every so often.

"Just let me go! It's obvious you're not going to get my powers!" Patamon yelled again.

"Shut up! You're starting to get on my nerves!" Duskmon growled at the orange and white creature. Patamon instantly became silent. The dark warrior turned away from him and focused his attention back to Kouji, "Soon, Minamoto Kouji, we will be together as one, no one will be able to match our combined skill, not even that pompous goat Mephistomon! Aha ha ha ha ha!" he cackled fiercely. Meanwhile, Patamon attempted to escape yet again. All his attempts so far had failed, but he had something good up his sleeve this time.

"Air Shot!" He launched the bubble and hit Duskmon in the back of the head.

"Watch it Puff Ball!" he warned.

"Air Shot! Air Shot! Air Shot!" Patamon continued to launch Air Shot after Air Shot at Duskmon in the hopes of angering him.

"You little brat!" Duskmon took out one of his swords and took a slash at Patamon. He missed intentionally, but managed to cut the ropes that tied the little guy down.

"Ha ha! See ya later loser!" Patamon yelled before flying off, telling himself that once he found the others he would lead them back here to find Kouji. Duskmon didn't want to leave Kouji alone in case anyone came by, so he made a copy using Ghost Move and sent it to follow Patamon.

**Black Root Forest; Opposite Side**

Finally, the group had made it to the Digital World. Looking around some, Izumi, Yutaka, and Monodramon were sure that they were definitely in the right place. The only thing to do now was to find the lost member of their group.

"Where should we start looking for them?" Shinya asked. All of a sudden, his backside began ringing. Thinking it was his cell phone; he reached behind him and pulled out an orange and white d-tector.

"You have a d-tector?" Tomoki gasped. The others checked to see if they had theirs, and sure enough...

"Mine's here too!" gasped Takuya, holding the black and red device.

"So's mine." Izumi held her pink and purple d-tector in the palm of her hand. Similarly, Tomoki held a green and white one, Junpei a blue and yellow one, and Kouichi a black one. Even Yutaka found himself holding a grey a silver one.

"Wow! I guess this officially makes us Frontier kids. That and the fact that we've actually set foot in the Digital World." Yutaka said in reference to himself and Shinya.

"Hey, why is mine beeping so rapidly?" Shinya asked his brother.

"It usually does that when one of our friends is near, so that must mean..." Takuya trailed off.

"Patamon's here! Yay yay yay yay yay!!!" Shinya jumped around excitedly. Then ran off in the direction in which the d-tector had pointed.

"That's dangerous!" Monodramon yelled, but the boy ignored him.

"Relax Monodramon, what could possibly go wrong?" Shinya stopped in his tracks when he ran into Duskmon, holding Patamon. The warrior looked down at him and paid him no mind.

"Shinya! Help me!" Patamon whined. Shinya responded by punching Duskmon and as hard as he could, which failed, obviously. Duskmon looked down at Shinya and drew his sword without saying a word.

"Watch out!" Tomoki yelled. Takuya took action and pushed his brother aside.

"Thanks, big brother. You're always looking out for me." the younger boy smiled.

"It's what I do." Takuya replied.

"Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon cut in between them, and smacked the Duskmon specter. "That was only a ghost of him. He probably used it to track Patamon."

"Does that mean that Kouji is near here?" Junpei asked.

"Most likely. Patamon, take us to where you escaped from." Kouichi ordered. The creature nodded and leads the way back to his place of captivity. When they got there it was completely empty. No Kouji, no Duskmon, nothing but those creepy looking trees with the black leaves.

"That's really weird. He was right here when I escaped, Kouji too." Patamon said to himself.

"Are you sure this is the exact spot where you escaped form." Kouichi asked.

"I'm sure." Patamon nodded.

"Don't lie Patamon, this is serious!" he growled.

"He must really be worried; it's not like Kouichi to lose his temper like that." Junpei noticed.

"Please calm down." Izumi begged.

"No, don't clam down. I like this side of you Young Kimura, it's so killer." Duskmon walked from behind they tree with a brainwashed Kouji following behind. He had been using the darkness of the forest to shield himself for the others view.

"Man, I am so sick of you brainwashing my friends! Let's give it to him guys, frontier style!" Takuya commanded. His friend took out their newly acquired d-tectors and began to power themselves up.

"Execute," Junpei, Tomoki, and Izumi shouted, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" Their clothes were ripped away by thunder, ice, and wind respectively. They were replaced with the beastly forms that they were accustomed to by now.

"Bolgmon!" the metal beetle shouted.

"Blizzarmon!" the snow yeti bellowed.

"Shutumon!" the wind zephyr screeched.

"Digi-soul," Shinya and Yutaka began, "Charge!" The white digi-soul made its way to Patamon and the silver digi-soul was transferred into Monodramon.

"Patamon, shinka!" The light returned Patamon to his angelic, righteous form. After flapping a few stray feathers away he called his name, "Angemon!"

"Monodramon, shinka!" Like Patamon, Yutaka's power returned Monodramon to his

Adult dragon stage. He bared his teeth and swung his claws to show off his power, "Strikedramon!"

"Execute," Kouichi and Takuya yelled, "Fusion Evolution!" The human and beast spirits of darkness surrounded themselves around Kouichi's body. The same action took place with Takuya's spirits. Their power increased dramatically, allowing him to become the fusion warriors of darkness and flames.

"Reichmon!" the black lion growled.

"Adharmon!" the burning demon roared.

"If you're all done here, I'd like to make my move." Duskmon said.

"Do your worst!" Reichmon growled.

"You asked for it; Kouji, like we practiced." Duskmon snapped his fingers and the brainwashed Kouji took out his blue and white d-tector.

"Execute," he began, "Fusion Evolution." Within a flash of light emerged the armor-clad wolf, "Beowolfmon." He did nothing after that except stand there menacingly.

"What are you waiting for? Attack!" Duskmon ordered.

"I refuse to attack Kouichi." Beowolfmon stated simply.

"Fine, attack the others. The pleasure of destroying Young Kimura shall be mine!" Both digimon charged at the group of heroes. Beowolfmon slashed his claymore at Blizzarmon and Angemon. Strikedramon, Bolgmon, and Shutumon attacked him from behind. The angel and yeti dodged the attack.

"Strike Claw!" the dragon yelled, quickly slashing the wolf's back, then withdrawing.

"Ultimate Thunder!" Bolgmon yelled as he fired an electrical bolo from his hands.

"Wind of Pain!" The zephyr cried while she spun a deadly tornado. All three attacks struck Beowolfmon, but he merely shook them off and struck back.

"Licht Angriff!" Beowolfmon launched several missiles at his friends, who barely managed to get out of the way in time. Yutaka and Shinya stood in the background and cheered their partners on. They watched as Beowolfmon continued to lash out at them, and also as Duskmon lashed at Adharmon and Reichmon.

"You tried to control me and failed, now you've brainwashed my brother into thinking we're the enemy. You must be stopped Duskmon, you must be stopped right _now_!" Reichmon set his spear ablaze and charged Duskmon with the Schwarz Lehrsatz. Adharmon also charged with his cannons ready to fire.

"Pitiful." Duskmon said as he drew his own swords and blocked Reichmon's attack. He didn't manage to block Adharmon's punch though. The black-clad warrior hissed in pain as the burning fist pummeled his face.

"That one's for Kouji!" the demon shouted.

"Kou...ji?" Beowolfmon questioned, fending off Angemon's staff.

"Yeah, that's you. Understand?" Bolgmon asked.

"NO!!! Zweihander!" The wolf of light he created with his claymore slashed the five digimon that opposed him.

"Angemon, are you okay?" Shinya asked, running up to him.

"Shinya, get back." the angel groaned.

"No way, you're hurt and I won't leave now." Shinya's hands began glowing white, like the when the digi-soul sequence took place. The light transferred into Angemon's body, healing him completely. Shinya gasped, not knowing he had abilities like that.

"What was that? Did that little boy just heal Angemon? That ability can only be used by wizard digimon, either that or... No! That can't be! This child has somehow acquired Seraphimon's holy powers!" Duskmon screamed.

"What are you yellin' about? Rule 1 of battle: Never take your eyes off the opponent! Brahma Sutra!" Adharmon took the opportunity to pelt Duskmon with a massive number of fireballs. Reichmon followed up with Schwarz Lehrsatz.

"Angemon, what is he talking about?" Shutumon asked.

"He's saying that when Shinya acquired the digi-soul all of my extra powers where given to Shinya. He posses Seraphimon's power, not I. I would have said something sooner, but I didn't want to risk Shinya getting hurt." Angemon explained.

"Of course!" exclaimed Yutaka, "That explains how I was able to open the portal to the Digital World when Monodramon couldn't! Guess we finally got an answer after all, Junpei."

"Yeah, yeah don't let it go to your head." the metal beetle grumbled.

"But if Shinya has Seraphimon's power, doesn't that mean he has the power to stop Mephistomon?" Blizzarmon asked.

"And if he can do that, we can stop Duskmon no problem." added Strikedramon.

"I never knew I was so important." said Shinya.

"Enough, enough, enough!!! That power is rightfully mine and I will get it! Beowolfmon!" Duskmon bellowed for the wolf to strike.

"Not so fast! Remember who you are." Reichmon said, stepping in Beowolfmon's path.

"Kou... Kouichi? I don't want to hurt you." the wolf said in a low voice.

"Then don't. Remember, you don't have to do this." Reichmon replied.

"I don't? But Duskmon said..."

"Duskmon is a liar! He only wants to steal your power!" Reichmon yelled.

"He is? I don't know who to believe." Beowolfmon sighed.

"Believe me. I'm your twin brother, I wouldn't lie to you." Reichmon said, taking his twin by the shoulders.

"I... I... I... won't be fooled! Zweihander!" Beowolfmon slashed his brother with the wide claymore.

"Kouji, what's wrong with you?!" Adharmon yelled.

"He realizes his purpose; to serve me his power! As soon as I get that holy power, my wish will be granted. And seeing as how that boy is human, I can kill him and take it!" Duskmon ran towards Shinya with his swords ready to strike.

"No!" Angemon defended Shinya with his staff.

"Enough of this. Ghost Move!" The Duskmon clones spread out and surrounded Shinya.

"Glachester Torpedo!" Blizzarmon used his ponytails to pick up Shinya and place him in a circle consisting of Bolgmon, Shutumon, Yutaka, Strikedramon, and himself. "I think you'll be much safer here." Shinya nodded, thanking his friend. The Duskmon clones advanced on the party.

"Gilgamesh Slicer!" Shutmon's claws and talons became surrounded by red orbs, which she slashed at Duskmon clones that ventured too close. Strikedramon did the same with his claws and fangs.

"Plasma Lightning Axes!" Blizzarmon threw his axes that were charged with Bolgmon's Ultimate Thunder at the clones. Meanwhile, Angemon continued to struggle with Duskmon.

"Need some help?" Adharmon asked, appearing beside the angel.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!" Duskmon screamed, "It's mine! MINE!!! I refuse to lose to the likes of you!" He used his Geist Abend technique and hit Angemon square in the chest and knocking Adharmon out.

"Angemon!" Shinya yelled. He managed to squeeze through Yutaka and Strikedramon and ran to his partner, "I'll heal you again, like before!" His hands started glowing again.

"You are the possessor of Seraphimon's power; I must kill you to reach my ultimate goal. Beowolfmon, stop these fools from getting in my way again.

"Zweihander." Beowolfmon once again launched a giant wolf at the gang. It was stronger than before this time and managed to transform Bolgmon to Junpei, Blizzarmon to Tomoki, Shutumon to Izumi, Strikedramon to Monodramon, Reichmon to Kouichi, and Adharmon to Takuya.

"Now, moronic catalyst, meet you end." he raised his sword, and brought it down swiftly above Shinya's head. It all happened so fast no one expected what happened next.

"Shinya!" Takuya screamed as he felt Duskmon's blade pass through his suddenly cold body. Everyone stared in horror as they watched their leaders shriek and land next to his young brother.

"T... Takuya... why'd you... why'd you do that?" Shinya asked, finding himself in tears.

"I'm your big brother, it's what I do. It's up to you now. Don't worry buddy, I believe in you. One more thing; make sure Izumi doesn't waist her life crying over me. There are others out there for her." he groaned, before his body transformed itself into a mass of digi-code and flew off with the black wind. Izumi, as well as the other Frontier kids, began to break down suddenly, Izumi taking it harder than the others.

"No... No, this can't be. Takuya can't be gone. TAKUYA!!!" Shinya screamed, his entire body glowing with a white light, "You killed my brother just to get to me, well you're going to get all of me now." Some of the energy restored Angemon's strength once again. "Angemon, we'll avenge him. We'll avenge Takuya!"

"Shinya..." Angemon trailed off. The digi-soul that surrounded Shinya's body encased the both of them in a huge explosion.

"Digi-soul," Shinya shouted, "Full Charge!"

"Angemon, shinka!" The wings on the uppermost part of his body now rest on his neck, the rest of his wings also receive a new silver color. Silver boots each with a wing appear on his feet. His helmet was removed, but his face was still covered by a purple visor with a silver cross on it. A beam shield forms on his left arm and a beam saber on the right. He quickly slashes the air as he calls his name, "HolyAngemon!"

He stands mightily beside Shinya, his Excalibur blade ready for battle. They mighty angel swears to the boy that he will help him avenge his brother in any way that he can.

"You must be getting desperate by now. Haven't you realized that no matter what form you take, you can not defeat me?" Duskmon cackled.

"Shut up. I've been underestimated for far too long. Ever since I was young I always thought of being just like Takuya. Now that he's... gone, I won't stand for your existence any longer! HolyAngemon, let's do it!" Shinya charged forward with his digimon right behind him. The others only watched as the boy attempted to stop Duskmon. Could he and HolyAngemon do it alone? They'd find out soon enough...

**Next Time**

With Takuya now dead, all hope for prevail seems lost. An enraged Shinya is a super powered Shinya. A crying Izumi is a crying Frontier gang. The blood thirsty Duskmon gets serious and strikes the possessed Beowolfmon who refuses to fight now that he can see the fiend's true motive. The spell becomes lifted, the gang receives new powers, and vengeance is sought out. Next time it's "Chpt. 18: Big Brother! This Time, Shinya is the Leader!" or something close to it anyway. Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution.

**Notes**

OMG, I felt sad just writing Takuya's death! Sorry Taky fans, but who knows what could happen now? Time for me to start getting the ol' creative juices flowing to finish this fight, or I could just leave you all suspense. Decisions decisions.


	18. Vengeance for Big Brother

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 17 Recap**

The group made their way to Digital World for the final time in order to rescue Patamon and Kouji, as well as put a stop to Duskmon, Mephistomon, and all other corrupt digimon. Being the quick thinker that he is, Patamon was able to trick Duskmon into cutting him free, and he made his escape in order to find a way to get back to his friends. The Frontier kids later met up with him, as well as a Duskmon copy, by using Shinya's new d-tector. Patamon then lead them back to the place where he escaped only to see that neither Duskmon nor Kouji were anywhere to be found. Kouichi began to yell at the poor creature when Duskmon uncovered himself from the darkness. The gang used their d-tectors to evolve and fight back when the corrupt warrior of darkness called upon Kouji and had him fusion evolve and attack them. Kouji still managed to have some free will as he refused to attack only Kouichi. After the battle raged on, it was discovered that Shinya was in possession of Seraphimon's power thanks to his digi-soul, and Duskmon tried to kill him! When Shinya opened his eyes, he saw that his brother had taken the killing blow for him. Watching his brother's death gave Shinya a more powerful digi-soul, causing Angemon to evolve to Perfect, becoming HolyAngemon. The two now prepare to pick up where the other's left off...

**Chpt. 18: Vengeance for Big Brother! This Time, Shinya is the Leader!**

Takuya had just been mercilessly struck with Duskmon's deadly saber in order to protect Shinya from dieing, and also to protect Seraphimon's power from falling into Duskmon's hands.

"I'm your big brother, it's what I do. It's up to you now. Don't worry buddy, I believe in you. One more thing; make sure Izumi doesn't waist her life crying over me. There are others out there for her." he groaned, before his body transformed itself into a mass of digi-code and flew off with the black wind. Izumi, as well as the other Frontier kids, began to break down suddenly, Izumi taking it harder than the others.

"Digi-soul, Full Charge!" Shinya yelled with all his might.

"Angemon, shinka!" The Adult angel was quickly morphed to his Perfect stage, "HolyAngemon!"

"Haven't you realized that no matter what form you take, you can not defeat me?" Duskmon cackled.

"HolyAngemon, let's do it!" the small boy shouted. He suddenly found himself holding a golden staff, Angemon's wings on his back, and also Angemon's helmet.

"What happened to Shinya?" Tomoki asked through his tears.

"It's the secondary effect of a fully charged digi-soul." said Monodramon.

"What does it do?" asked Yutaka, after he had recovered somewhat.

"It's like an extension of the digi-soul, but made for humans to use. He's not a digimon, though, he's just borrowed all of Angemon's abilities, even his techniques." the dragon answered.

"So what, it doesn't matter now. Takuya's gone." Junpei mumbled.

"Don't say that!" Izumi yelled.

"Why not? It's no use in even trying to fight back now that Taky's dead." Junpei repeated. Izumi gave him a harsh look. She refused to believe that Takuya was gone forever; she loved him too much to accept the fact that it was true. Takuya would never leave her like that. Well, he would to protect someone important to him, anyone for that matter.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Shinya shouted as he slammed Duskmon in the chest with a ray of energy. He could feel it; the power of Angemon flowing through him as he fought side-by-side with HolyAngemon. The feeling to avenge his beloved brother was surging throughout his body. Shinya wouldn't rest until Duskmon was put to bed.

"You must atone for your crimes! Prepare for your purification!" HolyAngemon drew a circle in the sky that opened up. He stood behind it and unleashed an aurora beam. "Heaven's Gate!" The attack struck the corrupt spirit of darkness, taking a large chunk out of his vitality.

"You do-gooders, always trying to do the right thing. When will you finally learn that not everyone has a heart!?" He ran towards the two angels and jabbed his sword at them, missing out of rage. Shinya took the opportunity to smack him in the back of the head with his staff, and HolyAngemon struck him with the mighty Excalibur saber. Duskmon struck back using his Eroberung technique, horribly slashing Shinya's body.

"Is he okay?" Izumi asked.

"Who knows? He was gonna fail anyway. Might as well be as quick and painless as possible." Junpei said pessimistically.

"Junpei, what's wrong with you? We might still have some chance." Tomoki offered, knowing full well that their was nothing they could do at the moment. Duskmon had defeated their leader, as well as their strongest forms and when he finished with Shinya and HolyAngemon, Duskmon would surely take them out of the picture. Tomoki could only imagine how Shinya felt right now. All through their first adventure Tomoki thought of Takuya as a second big brother. To have watched him die must have been the worst thing Shinya could've witnessed, especially at his young age.

"No, we can't give up. We have to fight, like Shinya and HolyAngemon are doing. It's definitely what Takuya would want us to do, I know it!" Izumi yelled, telling herself that there was still hope. But was there really? She was the one who said that they would be able to overcome anything as a team, but with a dead leader was that even possible now?

"I'm with Izumi on this one. I didn't know him for that long, but Takuya was a great leader, let's honor him by continuing to fight; right Monodramon?" Yutaka looked down at his partner who nodded. "What about you Kouichi? Kouichi?!" Sure enough, Kouichi was no where to be found, Beowolfmon was also no where in sight.

"Where is he? Don't tell me we lost another member!" Tomoki cried.

"He's safe with Beowolfmon. I know it." Izumi responded, not really knowing, but wanting to give the others hope. Was it even right to give them false hope? Scratch that. Izumi did know; it may not have seemed like it, but she Junpei, and Kouichi were the closet trio of friends. She always felt what they were feeling, and right now Junpei's doubt was really getting to her.

"Quit now, the both of you are only making it harder on yourselves." Duskmon said, grazing HolyAngemon's arm with his blood red sword.

"No, we can't give up until we avenge Takuya!" Shinya firing the Heaven's Knuckle once again. His strength was slowly decreasing by the minute, at this rate Duskmon would win and he would share the same fate Takuya.

"That's enough! It's either now or never!" Izumi yelled.

"If we don't do something, Shinya's toast!" Tomoki added.

"We can't let the little guy go it alone anymore!" Yutaka stood up as well as Monodramon.

"It would be unbecoming of us as warriors to stand and watch our comrades suffer like this." Monodramon reasoned.

"Coming Junpei?" Izumi finally asked, offering her hand to the boy.

"All right, you got me. After all, Taky would have done the same thing if he were here. We owe it to him to keep fighting." the not-so-pessimistic-anymore Junpei replied. Without further hesitation, they rushed over to where the fighting took place.

**A Clearing in the Forest**

"Sorry, I'm sorry for all of this. Seeing you hurt... that must've lessened some of Duskmon's control over me." Beowolfmon said to his brother.

"It's all right Kouji. Do you finally see who you really are?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes, but Duskmon still has some control over me, and I don't know how long I can fight it." the armored wolf warrior answered.

"That's okay; just fight with us as long as you can. You've got to! Didn't you see what he did to Takuya, your best friend?! It's undeniable proof that he's evil." Kouichi argued.

"I know that! I was always subconsciously aware of what I was doing. I did my best to hold back as much power as I could. But I can fell Duskmon trying to take control again. Our friends are in grave danger now, let's do what we can to weaken Duskmon for right now." Beowolfmon said, he and his twin returning to the battle field.

**At the Battle...**

"You little gnats are so annoying! Come here so I can destroy you once and for all!" Duskmon took another slash at our group of heroes. HolyAngemon stopped the attack with his own weapon.

"Excaliburst!" The angel powered up his sword sliced Duskmon's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain.

"That's it HolyAngemon, keep it up!" Shinya's power had diminished and he needed to take a short rest. The other legendary warriors used what little strength they had left to spirit evolve and support HolyAngemon, while Yutaka and Strikedramon guarded Shinya.

"Thor Hammer!" Blitzmon yelled, slamming his fist to the ground and shocking Duskmon.

"Snow Bomber!" Chakmon continued the assault by pelting the dark warrior with snowballs.

"Tornado Gamba!" Fairymon spun on her hands rapidly kicking her enemy in the face.

"Worthless gnats! Geist Abend!" He shot them all at their weakest point, turning back into humans. "I'm tired of you all; prepare to suffer the same fate as your miserable leader!"

"Licht Angriiff!" Beowolfmon had appeared just in time with Kouichi by his side, "I won't let myself be swayed any longer! Yah!" He ran towards Duskmon as Kouichi headed for the others.

"Are you guys all right?" he asked, helping them stand.

"Were fine, just gotta spirit evolve again." Izumi groaned weakly.

"I hate to be the one to point this out to you, but we have no more strength left. We couldn't spirit evolve even if we wanted to, and we don't have that many more options left." Junpei said, clutching to his sides.

"I don't have time to deal with you anymore! Why fight me when I control you?" Duskmon's eyes began to glow purple as well as Beowolfmon's. The black-clad warrior still tried to control him but Kouji fought back using all his strength. "Give up! You won't last much longer!"

"Not it I have anything to do with it! Holy Disinfection!" HolyAngemon's wings began glowing and he shot an aurora beam of energy at Beowolfmon. The beam was able to free Beowolfmon from Duskmon's spell once and for all.

"Zweihander!" The giant wolf from the warrior's claymore was enough to drive back the corrupt spirit, a little ways that is. "I don't have enough power! Please, help me!" he begged, calling over to his friends.

"Didn't you hear me before!? We out of power, we couldn't help if our lives depended on it, which, I might add, they do!" Junpei shouted.

"Don't say that! I'm sure if we think hard enough we can come up with something!" Tomoki cried, trying to restore faith in the others.

"Here, take my powers." Shinya groaned handing out orbs filled with Seraphimon's strength to his friends. Izumi, Tomoki, Yutaka, Kouichi, and a reluctant Junpei took the orbs in their hands. The loss of so much power at once caused Shinya to go back to his standard form. "Use them; they could very well be our last hope against Duskmon." The group looked at the orbs knowing exactly what to do, for Takuya.

"Whaddaya say? One more try for Takuya?" Izumi asked. The others nodded. "Good, I wasn't going to give you a choice anyway." she smirked, letting the power of the orb flow through her, giving her a pink glow.

"Whoa!" Junpei gasped, feeling the orbs power inside him. His body then developed a yellow glow. The others followed suit, Tomoki glowing green, Kouichi purple, and Yutaka and Strikedramon silver. I think it's pretty obvious what comes next.

"Execute," Izumi shouted, "Fusion Evolution!" Her new form looks more like Fairymon, minus the butterfly wings and with a silver and purple color scheme. A small jet rests on the top of her blue hair. She has a white mask like Shutumon does and silver wings of a jet plane on her back. She is holding a giant blue and white pinwheel in her hands. "JetSilphymon!"

"Execute," Junpei bellowed, "Fusion Evolution!" This new warrior has the same color scheme as both Blitzmon and Bolgmon. He stands on four legs and has the slight appearance of a rhino. A giant horn that was electrically charged rested on his head and tiny red horns were on his body. The electrified rhino shot off a bolt of electricity to show off some power. "RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Execute," Tomoki cried, "Fusion Evolution!" This fusion of spirits actually looked nothing like Chakmon or Blizzarmon. He was basically a dark blue penguin with a white hat holding two giant popsicles. To be more specific, a light blue popsicle in his left hand and a pink popsicle in his right hand. He's not that amazing looking, but here he is, "Daipenmon!"

"Digi-soul," Yutaka yelled, "Full Charge!" He shot a beam of silver light into his partner's body as he could be seen wearing Strikedramon's metal mask, sharp claws, fangs, and tail.

"Strikedramon, shinka!" The dragon's body turned completely black and his metal mask was more like bone now. A nail grew out of each of his arms and four red wings grew out of his back. "Cyberdramon!"

"Execute," Kouichi growled, "Fusion Evolution!" You already know about him, but I'll describe him for fun. Lowemon's head, JagerLowemon's body, golden wings, and a black spear with three white prongs at the end of it. "Reichmon!"

The four digimon encroached upon Duskmon who was still fighting with Beowolfmon and began to attack him relentlessly.

"Jet Pintar!" JetSilphymon use the jets on her back to roughly tackle Duskmon to the ground. "Wow, what power I have now!"

"Condenser Storm!" The tiny red horns on RhinoKabuterimon's back used the particles in the air to send a small electrical storm towards Duskmon's knocked over body. "Don't even bother getting up!"

"Blue Hawaii Death!" Daipenmon froze Duskmon by using his giant blue popsicle. "That was really cool!"

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon slashed the ice off the frozen Duskmon as well as hurting him.

"Strike Claw!" Yutaka also took a stab at the corrupt spirit. "That's from before!" he and Cyberdramon said simultaniously.

"You're just about done Duskmon!" the twins yelled at their severely weak opponent, who cringed at the sight of the group that he had been beating just moments before. But still, Duskmon refused to give up.

"No, I simply refuse to go down at the hands of you and your pathetic gang of do-gooders! I will kill all of you, even if it means I must die myself to do it! Execute," All of a sudden, Duskmon's body began glowing with a black light that sent our heroes slamming to the ground. "Slide Evolution!" Blue strands of digi-code now surrounded Duskmon's body, transforming him into a large bird that somewhat resembled a vulture. His new wings were razor sharp and covered with black feathers, and a tail that was pointed at the end. "Velgmon!"

**Next Time**

With Duskmon now using his beast spirit of Velgmon, the gang struggles twice as hard as they were before, even with the new Perfect stages and Fusion hybrids. Only by working together will they finally put an end to the power hungry Velgmon, but how long will the team be able to hold out? The battle between Duskmon and the remaining Frontier kids comes to an exciting conclusion next time in "Chpt. 19: The Soul of Twilight? A Dangerous Life and Death Gamble!" Awaken the Solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I know I do, so I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. On a side note, hooray for Fusion Evolution! I always liked JetSilphymon myself, but thought that Daipenmon was a little weird... Oh well. In addition, I sorta forgot how Velgmon looked so I just described him from memory. Also, I wasn't gonna update today, but I changed my mind after a while. Lucky lucky lucky lucky lucky luck ya'll.


	19. The Soul of Twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 18 Recap**

Angered by his brother's death, Shinya used his powered up digi-soul to super evolve Angemon to HolyAngemon. An effect of the fully charged digi-soul also gave Shinya all of Angemon's abilities and powers. He and his partner digimon then fearlessly charged the insane warrior in an effort to avenge Takuya. The rest the gang still mourned over their leader's death and saw no point in fighting any longer. Izumi, on the other hand, tried to restore faith in the others and encourage them to keep fighting like Takuya would do. With new vigor, the group used their remaining power to spirit evolve and lend to hand to HolyAngemon, while Shinya rested up. They were quickly defeated, but luckily a less than possesed Beowolfmon showed up with Kouichi and held off Duskmon as long as he could. Getting desperate, Shinya gave the last of his strength to Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, and Yutaka. This allowed them to finally fusion evolve, or in Yutaka and Strikedramon's case, become Perfect stage. They attacked relentlessly and it looked like Duskmon was finally down for the count. But just when twins where just about to strike, Duskmon became so enraged that he beast spirit evolved to Velgmon. Do the Frontier kids still stand a chance?

**Chpt. 19: The Soul of Twilight? A Dangerous Life or Death Gamble!**

"Execute," All of a sudden, Duskmon's body began glowing with a black light that sent our heroes slamming to the ground. "Slide Evolution!" Blue strands of digi-code now surrounded Duskmon's body, transforming him into a large bird that somewhat resembled a vulture. His new wings were razor sharp and covered with black feathers, and a tail that was pointed at the end. "Velgmon!"

"This can't be happening!" RhinoKabuterimon gasped.

"The rage inside of him must've reached a whole new level." Beowolfmon concluded.

"Now, you foolish children, I will give you one final chance to surrender to me and give me the power that I so rightfully deserve!" the newly evolved horror screeched, striking fear into some of the warriors.

"We won't give up! I'm not afraid of you Velgmon!" Shinya shouted, staring the creature in the eye.

"Is that so? I've had just about enough out of you! Prepare to share the same fate as your over-righteous brother! Master of Darkness!" Velgmon began flapping his wings at an increasingly fast pace, sending the poor boy, as well as HolyAngemon, Beowolfmon, Reichmon, JetSilphymon, RhinoKabuterimon, Daipenmon, Cyberdramon, and Yutaka, into an area covered in complete darkness.

"Give up. I'm much stronger than Duskmon ever was; your chance of survival is now merely five percent." Velgmon hissed.

"No we... we can still fight! Come on guys." JetSilphymon ordered, feeling her power decreasing. She wasn't used to this form and wasn't aware of the amount of power needed to maintain it. "Ultra Turbulence!" She tried to create a whirlwind with her pinwheel, but she was so weakened that she couldn't.

"How pathetic are you? Not even able to use your own powers." Velgmon mocked. The others wouldn't stand for it.

"Thunder Laser!" yelled RhinoKabuterimon, failing to create a large laser blast of thunder.

"Ichigo Death!" Daipenmon also failed to freeze Velgmon with his pink popsicle.

"Why aren't our powers working!?" the Strikedramon-powered Yutaka asked while slamming his fists to the ground.

"It's this dark area!" Beowolfmon answered, "As long as we remain here, our powers are cut in half, while his grow stronger!"

"So there's basically nothing we can do to stop him?" Cyberdramon asked.

"That's not what he's saying; there is still a possible chance that we can put an end to Velgmon once and for all, we just need to focus!" Reichmon yelled to his comrades.

"You won't get out of this area alive!" Velgmon began fly towards the group as he drew a large circle in the ground using his wings around them. "Zone Deleter!" The circle that was made in the ground suddenly started to rise up and surround them.

"We've gotta get out of here!" screamed RhinoKabuterimon, seeing that he didn't want to die just then. After all, he had gotten the ability to fusion evolve.

"Too late now, the spheres almost complete!" Daipenmon chirped in a panicky voice, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do any good now.

"No, we may be able to stop the attack! Reichmon, HolyAngemon, I'll need your help to do this!" Beowolfmon growled, drawing the attention of his needed allies.

"If it will help to protect all of us, then I will do whatever is needed." HolyAngemon replied.

"Tell us what we need to do." said the black lion.

"When the sphere completely closes around us, HolyAngemon and I will try and deflect the blow, Kouichi, I need you to protect the others!" he barked. The others nodded in agreement and seeing how the sphere had just closed... "Licht Angriff!" The wolf shot off several missiles towards the top of the sphere.

"Heaven's Gate!" HolyAngemon drew another whole in the sky and launched the same aurora beam at the top of the sphere like Beowolfmon did.

"Rot Kruez!" Reichmon defended himself, as well as the others, with his handy shield that he hardly ever used. The other two digimon partially succeeded in deflecting the blow. What they couldn't deflect, however, was sent toward the others. Reichmon was able to protect Shinya, but the others weren't so lucky. They become human yet again, and this time, their digi-codes were visible.

"What's happened to them?!" Shinya shrieked, not knowing what the glowing bands of data were doing to his friends.

"They're fine Shinya. In the Digital World when your body can't go on any longer those blue bands, called digi-code, come out and revolve around you. They'll go away with time, but their data can be uploaded and they'll disappear." Reichmon answered.

"You barely survived. I wasn't expecting this." said Velgmon amused. Beowolfmon and HolyAngemon tried to hold themselves up so they wouldn't collapse from exhaustion.

"Beowolfmon, I've reached the peak of my power. I have enough strength to heal you, Reichmon, and everyone else, but that's all! I'm sorry." HolyAngemon sighed.

"That's alright, HolyAngemon. I think I know a way to defeat Velgmon once and for all and Reichmon's the only one I need to pull it off." the armor-clad wolf replied.

"You can't be thinking of doing that, can you?!" the angel gasped.

"I can and I am! Were desperate now, we need a miracle or at least something close to it! The Soul of Twilight... the Soul of Twilight is the best chance we've got if we want to win and get out of here!" Beowolfmon argued. "So please... just please, heal my brother and me so we can take this guy down!"

"Okay, be careful though." HolyAngemon flew into the sky above his friends so that all of them could receive the effects of his healing abilities. "Holy Disinfection!" The sky began to rain with dust that fell from HolyAngemon's wings, healing the others in the process. "There, it's done, all my power used to heal them. I hope it was enough." he whispered.

"HolyAngemon, are you okay!?" Shinya yelled.

"Foolish angel! Get out of the sky!" Velgmon yelled as he knocked the angel down. Shinya caught him as he reverted back to Patamon. "And you two can forget about the Soul of Twilight! You don't have what it takes to activate it!"

"You have no idea what we can do!" yelled Reichmon.

"Prepare to meet your end!" Beowolfmon finished.

"If you can even escape from my dark zone that is!" the beast screeched. He flew down towards them and attacked with his sharp talons. They used their weapons to try and block the assault, but they got knocked back. Not giving up that easily, the twins stood and tried attacking, only for it to fail. This process repeated over and over for some time.

"Man, those guys are gettin' creamed!" Junpei exclaimed

"Do they even stand a chance now? I mean, we all worked together and still couldn't take him down when he was still Duskmon!" Izumi stated.

"Everyone, relax. If they can unleash the Soul of Twilight, not even Mephistomon will be a threat anymore." Patamon said, trying to assure them, and to also hide the look of worry in his eyes.

"Patamon, what is the Soul of Twilight?" Yutaka asked.

"Well, you see, you know how the soul of anything is the purest form of it. The Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors also have souls in them, but none as powerful as the ones inside the spirits of light and darkness. The souls inside of them have the power to destroy the Digital World and that is why they were locked away." Patamon began to explain.

"Like when Lucemon trapped us all inside that giant sphere mixed with the power of light and darkness and tried to kill us?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes, much like that, but when the power is drawn from the very spirits of light and darkness itself, there's a very large chance that... that they could..." Patamon trailed off.

"They could what? Spit it out Patamon!" Monodramon yelled.

"Easy buddy, clearly this isn't easy for him to say." Yutaka soothed his partner.

"No, it's all right. As I was saying, if they draw power from the spirits themselves, they could die..." he trailed off again.

"NO!!! You guys, you gotta stop! Can't you see there's been enough death already?! We can't afford to lose anymore members!" Shinya yelled to his friends.

"Shinya, we know what you're saying, but this must be done if we plan to move on!" Reichmon yelled, beginning to glow with a black aura.

"We're doing this to keep you guys safe! Leave it to us!" said Beowolfmon, glowing with a white aura.

"Shinya, they'll be fine. Trust me." a mysterious voice whispered in the young boy's ear.

"Takuya..." Shinya turned around quickly.

"Shinya what are you talking about? Takuya's... not with us anymore..." Izumi trailed.

"Yeah, I know..." Was he hearing things? There's no way that Takuya could be talking to him, could it?

"Foolish children! You could have had power! You could have had glory! But you gave it all up! And for what!? These pathetic fools?! Don't make me laugh! I'll end your miserable lives right now!" Velgmon began heading toward them, ready to rip them apart, limb by limb.

"No, you're wrong Velgmon!" the brothers of light and dark yelled simultaneously, "We've always had power and we've always had glory! In case you were wondering where we got these things from, look down there!" the yelled, pointing towards their friends.

"Those pathetic fools?! You draw power from them?! How, tell me how!!! Master of Darkness!" Velgmon screeched.

"That won't work against us anymore! The courage, friendship, hope, and purity that lies in the spirit of light. The light, miracle, kindness, and strength that remains hidden in the darkness! These are the elements that will be your downfall! Soul of Light, Soul of Darkness! Merge together in order to become the True Soul of Twilight!" Reichmon's staff began glowing white and Beowolfmon's claymore started glowing black. The two combined their weapons together in order to create a large black and white trident. The energy that they had gathered in it was releases all at once and shot straight through Velgmon's chest. The dark area he created had vanished.

"I don't understand. What gave you the power to use the Soul of Twilight in that form and still live?" groaned Duskmon, who had just reverted from Velgmon.

"Haven't you learned yet?" asked Beowolfmon, turning into Kouji.

"You fought for power. We fought to protect the lives of those that we love." Reichmon, now Kouichi, finished. Turning around, he saw his friends running towards them to see if they were okay.

"Love? I see now." Duskmon sighed, only now seeing the error of his ways. "I possesed the both of you, trying to weaken your bond, but in reality, I only made the bond between all of you stronger. And your leader, he wanted to protect his brother and... And I killed him. I am a monster, just like you said, Young Kimura. I'd like to make it up to you somehow. Wait, the Village of Beginnings. Your leader should be there.

"What are you talking about?! Don't mess with us like that!" Kouji yelled.

"That's right! Don't you remember what I said earlier? In the real world when a digimon dies it won't come back because it was made real, but since we're in the Digital World and are made of data..." Monodramon trailed off.

"Then Takuya will be reborn just like the other digimon we purified!!!" Izumi shouted happily.

"So he really is alive." Shinya mumbled to himself.

"The Village of Beginnings. Go there and you should find your leader." Duskmon groaned, before he turned into a ball of dark energy.

"What's he doing now?" asked Patamon.

"This is my final gift to you. It will keep all of Mephistomon's forces from spotting you until you make it to his throne room." the orb said, creating a sparkling barrier around them. The gang began to go north, but Shinya spoke up.

"Wait, Duskmon said that Takuya was in some place called the Village of Beginnings. Shouldn't we go there and get him?" he asked.

"I agree with the boy; without a leader do we have a chance?" Monodramon asked.

"But if we don't go now, we won't make it inside the castle!" Kouji groaned.

"Don't worry; you guys go ahead, I'll go to the Village of Beginnings and bring Takuya back here as soon as possible!" Izumi piped up, excited that Takuya was still alive out there.

"But, Izumi, do you even know the way out of this forest?" Patamon asked, suddenly saddening the girl.

"I will show her the way out of here." Monodramon said.

"Really?" said a stunned Junpei.

"Yes; I believe it's the least I can do to show my gratitude for how much you've helped me throughout the mission so far." he reasoned with them.

"Guess that means I gotta go too then." Yutaka sighed. The three turned to exit when Shinya spoke up again.

"Guys," he said, grabbing their attention, "bring my brother back, safe and sound." At this, they all turned around and gave the boy a thumbs up and a wink. They knew they'd find Takuya, they just had to. He was the one who inherited the spirit of AncientGreymon, after all. Speaking of Takuya...

'What's going on? Where am I? Who am I for that matter? This is too weird; I don't know what's going on or what I'm supposed to be doing. Somebody help me!!!'

**Next Time**

We finally get caught up on what Takuya's been doing! The only problem is that he doesn't even know who he is anymore! Will the memories be enough to show him what he's meant to do now, or will Shinya and the gang have to save both worlds without the help of Takuya? It's a real mystery next time in "Chpt. 20: I'm A Fearless Leader? Wait, What's My Name Again?" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

Eveybody, I got some good news and some bad news. Lets start with the good news. I got a new computer so now I can upload from home whenever I feel like. The bad news is I'm stuck trying to finish up the next chapter. I'm sure it'll pass soon but until then farewell people.


	20. What's My Name Again?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 19 Recap**

The angry Duskmon used his rage to beast spirit evolve to Velgmon and made quick work of our heroes even in their most powerful forms. He trapped them inside a dark area and drained them of their power thanks to the work of his Master of Darkness technique. The fiend then attempted to get rid of them once and for all using his Zone Deleter specialty. Thanks to his quick thinking, Beowolfmon was able to deflect most of the explosion with the help of HolyAngemon, while Reichmon did his best to protect other children. HolyAngemon used the last of his Perfect level strength to heal the others. Seeing no other option, the twin wolf and lion decided to use their strongest ability yet; the Soul of Twilight. It's power was more than enough to take down Velgmon and shatter his zone of darkness. Seeing as how he was just a spirit, he didn't die. Duskmon realized the error of his ways and used the last of his strength to create a barrier around the children so they would not be seen by Mephistomon's henchmen. As a special bonus, he let them know that Takuya was alive at the Village of Beginnings. Izumi volunteered to go after him and was escorted by Monodramon and Yutaka. Strangely enough, it appeared as if Monodramon was trying to avoid going inside the castle. More importantly though, it's time for our next installment brought to you in Takuya's point of view!

**Chpt. 20: I'm A Fearless Leader? Wait, What's My Name Again?**

**Takuya's POV; ?????????**

What's going on? Where am I? Who am I for that matter? This is too weird, I don't know what's going on or what I'm supposed to be doing. Somebody help me!!! Ugh, my head hurts so bad. Why is it so dark here? Why am I asking all these question? They seem important enough. Well to me they do. Who is "me" exactly? Argh, I'm starting to get on my own nerves with all these stupid questions! Wait a minute, how can I get on my own nerves when I don't even know who I am? I wish I could see in this place. Why isn't there any light? There I go again! Okay, from now on, no more questions!

"Is that the way you really want it?" What the heck was that!? So much for no more questions. I quickly spin around so that I might catch a glimpse of whoever said that and I see some guy is green just standing there with his arms folded over his chest. Accompanying him was a small dragon thingy.

"What do you mean 'Is that what you really want?'? Just who are you anyway?" I asked this stranger. His dragon pet then decided to speak up.

"Don't waist your time on this nobody. If he can't remember his own teammates then he's worse off than we thought." the thing growled.

"Teammates? What team am I on anyway? You still haven't told me who you are yet!" I yelled at the boy. He continued to look at me with that same annoyed expression, and so did that dragon. Man, I wish some one would explain what's going on here!

"You don't remember us, yet we were the first to come and visit you? Strange isn't it, Monodramon?" he asked.

"Monodramon? Is that my name?" I asked, still wanting to know what exactly was going on and how this guy had just came out of nowhere, and with a dragon no less!

"Quiet you. Monodramon is my name and if can't get that then you'll never make it back to reality. Let's go Yutaka." Yutaka? That name sounds very familiar. Wait, it's coming back to me now. Yutaka...

**Flashback**

"If you two are done arguing, I'm here to drop off my brother." We were at the park that day, me and some kid arguing about a fair? No, no a date! Something else too.

"Forget about all that! Tell me what the hell's been going on here! Right now!" He sure had a temper back then, and come to think of it, so did that dragon Monodramon.

"I appreciate your kindness, but I must find Duskmon." I remember that too, we were after something. Okay maybe I don't remember all that well.

"Hey, you're hurt." said Yutaka, "You should rest here until you're feeling better."

"Mind your business." said Monodramon clutching his wound, "I don't need your sympathy. Don't try following me either." He walks into the portal.

"Come back!" Yutaka goes in after him.

**End Flashback**

I think I know who this is, only one way to find out.

"You're Himi Yutaka and that's your partner digimon, Monodramon! When things got weird you refused to believe anything me and my alleged teammates had to say. And as for Monodramon, he used to be evil but decided to join up with us to get revenge on... I'm not sure who, but I know it was someone really bad!" I yell out, pointing at the two of them.

"Seems your memory starting to recover." That Yutaka guy said, grinning at me.

"But do you have what it takes to find the path that leads out of this place?" Monodramon questioned.

"Wait, are you saying I lost my memory!?" Oh no! I've got amnesia!

"Don't tell me you're just now figuring this out. Why else would we be here? Come on, think Kanba-" For some reason, Monodramon placed a claw over his mouth to keep him from talking any longer.

"Did you forget that we're not allowed to tell him his name? Only she can do that using her 'special method'!" he yelled at his teenage comrade. Hey, I just used the comrade! I feel like a general! Wait...

"What _is_ my name?" I ask, interrupting their sudden argument.

"We can't tell you that; this is your test and we're not allowed to help you in any way other than giving you hints to remember us. If you successfully remember all of your friends, you'll be able to return to reality." Yutaka said using his serious voice.

"So this is basically a dream?" I mumbled to myself. I looked up from my current position to see that the two had mysteriously vanished. Well, not totally. A strange silver door was left in the spot they were last standing in. I really wanna know what's going on here so I guess I have no choice but to open the door. After walking over it and opening it up, I find an ever greater surprise on the other side.

**A Playground**

This place, it seems familiar enough. I think I've been here before, a lot of times before actually. With some kids whose names nor faces I can remember. I better find a way out of this place soon, I feel bad for forgetting people who I was apparently close to.

I walked around a little bit before noticing that there was no one within miles of this place. How am I supposed to get out of here? Aren't there supposed to people to help guide me through this?

"There you are; It's about time you got here." I immediately looked around and found some kid swinging at the swing set. Another friend of mine, I guess.

"Hey, who are you? You can help me wake up, right?" I ask sitting down next to the boy. He smiled before replying.

"Of course I can help you. I figure my brother told you the story?" he asked.

"Are you talking about that Yutaka guy? He was a little helpful, but between him and that dragon, I'm not sure who was most helpful." I said, giving off a light chuckle.

"That's my big brother for ya! Say, have you figured out my name yet?" he asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me remember my name?" I countered.

"I works both ways; by remembering my name your memory is jogged slightly." he said, smiling again.

"Okay, you're Yutaka's brother, so your last name must be Himi. No offense, but seeing how young you are you must not be that great a fighter." I concluded.

"Don't think that 'cause I'm young; don't you remember that one time in the forest you nearly burned down?" He asked, while kicking up some dust. I burned down a forest? Cool. Wait, no. Bad me.

"It's safe to say I don't seeing as how I have amnesia." I said, using my no duh voice. I almost felt bad, seeing as how he was a kid.

"Well, since you don't I'll tell you. I said that true courage wasn't paying bullies back, it's just standing up to them. In this case, I guess that would mean that you should just let the memories flow to you instead of trying to force them to come. Who knows, by forcing them, you may be forgetting even more." he told me. He sure is wise to be just a kid. Wait a second!

"Tomoki it's you! You're the youngest member of the team, but you're super smart! Thanks for helping me remember you!" I exclaimed, hugging the little boy.

"Thanks, but you don't have time to sit here and hug people; you have more people to remember." Tomoki said.

"Were can I find them?" I ask.

"This door will show you the way." he says, pointing to a green door. I turn my head to look back at him, but he's gone! I'm sure I'll get used to it sooner or later. Already knowing what happens next, I open up the door and find myself in...

**A Hospital**

Oh man, this place is so cold, and empty, and white for that matter. When I was a kid, hospitals would always creep me out. Though I can vaguely remember one time when I came here and wasn't afraid. There were five of us, six counting the person we came to see. I don't remember Yutaka being there, but Tomoki was. Who else was there? I'd better remember quick!

After racking my poor brain for quite some time, I notice a raven-haired guy approaching me. He looks familiar too. Actually, I'd be surprised if he wasn't.

"You're Kimura Kouichi, aren't you? You have a twin brother and your mother is a nurse here right? Wait a second, why was it so much easier to remember you?" I asked him.

"Because you remember me through some one more important to you. It was a lot easier to remember me through the twin of mine you mentioned earlier, though because of that, he will be a lot harder to remember." Kouichi spoke.

"Well, let's start remembering him then! Just point me in the right direction and I'll let the memories flow!" I yelled excitedly, giving Kouichi a thumbs up sign.

"If you think you're ready then go ahead." he said. After that, he vanished in a puff of smoke and in his place was a black door. Why does it look so menacing, it's just a door! Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

**A Metal Plant**

"Okay, why am I in a factory? What could have possibly happened that was of importance here?" I said expecting someone I had some sort of relationship with to appear, and just like clockwork...

"There you are Goggle Head." a boy said, leaning against a wall.

"Goggle Head? Did you guys actually call me that?" I say confused.

"Nah, but until you remember me, I'm not allowed to tell you your nickname. I figured that Goggle Head was the next best thing to call you." the chestnut-haired boy grinned.

"What am I supposed to be remembering here?" I asked.

"Someone you love. Oh, and don't forget yours truly." he said in a rather smug way.

**Flashback**

It's this same factory! But there's a group of monsters fighting an even scarier looking monster. Hey look a beetle guy just appeared!

"Oh yeah! It's my time to shine!" the beetle beamed. Man, talk about cocky. "I'll finish it up! Thor Hammer!" All he did was hit the ground, what's so special about that?

"Now I'm serious! Metal Fireball!" That skeleton guy just shot a painful looking fireball at him. Wait, it didn't hit him; it hit that girl! Is she okay!?

**End Flashback**

"Who was that girl?! Is she okay? You've got to tell me, Junpei! Junpei..." As soon as I finished yelling at the boy I was consumed by another flashback.

**Flashback**

"I mean that I only wanted her to be happy when she was with me. After I really looked at how you felt about her. I saw that you just wanted her to be happy no matter who she was with. That's real love ------, the love you have for her. I'd be happy for both of you if you took her and made her as happy as possible." Yeah, I remember this too, but who is the girl he keeps mentioning? The girl that I... love. You'd think I'd be able to remember someone as important as her, but no!

"Who is she!!!" I yell out loud, returning to my friend at the factory.

**End Flashback**

"Junpei! Junpei! You've got to tell me who that girl is; I need to know!" I yelled frantically.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you who she is. The only way you'll find out will be get there through the next room. Go on, your best friends waitin' for ya Taky." He disappeared in a puff of smoke and a yellow door took his place. I need to get through the next room as soon as possible. I want to remember the person I love!

**A Lake**

"Wow, this is a beautiful lake; just looking at the way the moon's reflection is displayed in the water almost makes me want to take a nap. I must come here a lot. Hey; maybe that beautiful girl's here somewhere." I started looking around the place and noticed another raven-haired guy. Maybe it was Kouichi? No, this guy's wearing a bandana. After getting closer to him, I realized that he was crying.

"Well are you just gonna stand their or are you gonna sit down?" he asked. He sounded rather annoyed at that.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, taking a seat next to him.

"No, I'm just peachy." he said in an even more angry tone. I wonder what his story is.

"You can talk to me about it if you want. That's what friends are for, especially best friends." I told him.

"Hold on; you remember me already?" He asked in a slightly less angry voice.

"Not exactly, but if what Junpei said was true, were best friends." I answered him.

"Junpei, huh? Tell me what you know so far." he ordered.

"Okay, I know that all the people I've seen so far are my friends, all of whom I've somehow forgotten. Also, I'm a member of some team." I explained as clearly as I could.

"Not just a member; you're our leader and our mission is to save the worlds." he replied. Is that true? Am I really a leader? Am I really supposed to save the world? Is that even possible for a normal kid like me? Well, I did burn down a forest...

"If I really am a leader, I must not be a very good one. I mean, how could I forget all of my friends?" Takuya said as he buried his face in his arms.

"Actually, you were the best leader we've ever had." he said, staring into the vast beauty of the moonlit lake before him.

"Really?" the other questioned.

"Well, technically, you were the only real leader we've ever had, but still the best all the same." the guy replied, giving me a brief smirk. That's strange. He doesn't look like the kind of person who would smile at just anyone, or cry for that matter. We must be really close friends, but I still can't seem to remember his name which makes me feel horrible all over again. He must have noticed this because the next thing I knew, he had his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about not remembering me; If you're the guy we've all been friends with all these years, I'm absolutely positive you'll remember soon. And even if you don't, it's the fact that we still think about each other that's truly important." It was a that point that something in my brain sparked, and the memories of this guy came flooding back as if a dam had burst or something, allowing me to remember the name of my best friend.

"Kouji; that's you, without a doubt, I know it!" I shouted at him. He just gave another one of his smiles and pointed to the moon.

"Time for you to move on now. There are two others waiting for you to remember them and don't think you wanna keep them waiting that long, especially the next person. She's gonna be so happy to see you again. I wish I could see the look on her face, but this is something that you can only do on your own." With that, Kouji stood up and, if you've been paying attention, created a blue doorway to the next area. Upon opening this door I find myself in...

**Downtown Shibuya**

Even though I'm back in the city again, there's still no sign of any people whatsoever. Upon further inspection, I can see someone with blond hair sitting on a bench in the distance. Another friend of mine? I wonder who this one is. I quickly make my way over to the bench and as I am about to sit down I'm embraced by this girl; the same girl from earlier!

"I'm so happy that you've made it to me; do you have any idea how worried I was!" she screamed at me.

"Wow, this must be the single most beautiful girl that I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. No wonder I'm in love with her. But of course, I could never say this out loud." I think to myself, or at least, I think I do.

"You idiot," she giggled, "I heard everything you just said." She turned away from me, but I could tell she was blushing. Speaking of blushing, my cheeks feel hot all of a sudden.

"So, I guess this means you're okay?" I say, with her cocking her eye as the result. I explain to her what I meant and she sighs, resting her head on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a while and I have to say that it was actually quite comfortable sitting here like this with her. It hadn't even occurred to me that I hadn't remembered her name yet. Until now that is. Damn.

"Is something wrong? You look upset about something." she asked with nothing but concern in her beautiful eyes. I started to tell her when something Yutaka and Monodramon told me earlier began to come back.

"You can tell me what my name is by using your 'special way'." I mumble.

"Yeah, but you gotta tell me mine first." she chirped happily.

"How do you plan on doing that? What's your secret?" I ask, preparing for it to be extremely difficult.

"Don't worry; I have an extremely simple way for us to accomplish this with no problems at all." she replied, giving me a me a mischievous wink. What is she up to?

"So, what do plan on doi-" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips that collided with mine. I was completely shocked that this cute stranger had just kissed me out of the blue. Well, I'm no a stranger to her, but you get the point. When she pulled away, she was blushing fiercely and so was I. Only one word was able to make it past my lips and that word was "Izumi."

"Oh, Takuya, you remembered!" she shouted hugging me. So that was it, my name; Takuya. That kiss triggered it. I really wanted to kiss her again, but I knew I had to go.

"Izumi, I really want to stay here with you, but something tells me that I absolutely have to go to the next room, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd show me the door." She took it better than I expected and stood to move.

"I know you have to go Takuya, and I know there's absolutely nothing I can do to stop you." Izumi sighed, with just a hint of sadness lingering in her voice.

"Thank you for understanding. I know this is hard for you..." I trailed off.

"Don't worry, Takuya, I'll wait for you forever if that's what it takes to see you again." She kissed me on the cheek and began glowing pink to create a door for me. I opened the door and was transported to a black forest.

**Black Root Forest**

This place... this place seems so familiar though I can't recall all of it, I know this place.

"Takuya!" I turned around quickly and spot a small boy pointing at me. He was accompanied by an angel.

"You're the last one I need to remember; you're Kanbara Shinya, my little brother." I say to him. He continues to look at me with those piercing eyes.

"I'm glad you remember everyone now, but now it's time to face you're most painful memory." he said sternly. He sure was serious for a little kid.

"Wha- what are you talking about? I thought that I was supposed to remember everything that's happened up to this point!" I yell at him.

"Takuya, have you even stopped to wonder why you lost your memory in the first place?" Shinya asked rather forcefully.

"I never really thought about it." I replied to him softly.

"To put it bluntly, Takuya, you died." Wow, all of a sudden I feel cold. "That's not all, you died protecting me. I know it's painful Takuya, but if you ever want to truly wake up, then you must remember all that occurred before you were killed." He snapped his fingers and a white light formed around his hands.

"I'm not sure if I want to." I say, afraid.

"I hate to be the one to do this big brother, but it absolutely must be done." He walked closer to me, and pulled me down to match his height and placed his glowing hands around on my ears. "Don't try and resist; it'll all be over soon." The painful memories began to flood back into my mind. Duskmon, his sword slashing into my body, Shinya's reaction all of it. To have remembered all of that at once was truly painful. I died in order to protect them, but in actuality, they were only able to defeat Duskmon only because I died. Does that mean that they're better off without me?

"No way!" I heard Shinya's voice cut in. Did he hear my thoughts? "Takuya, it's true that we beat Duskmon after you died, but you as a leader inspired us to do so. The fact that you gave your life in order to protect someone important to you, that's what truly made you our leader. Takuya... it's time to wake up now." Before I knew what was going on, I was engulfed in a bright light...

**A Cottage; Normal POV**

After the white light had engulfed Takuya's body, he woke up in a strange, yet oddly familiar place. He removes an ice pack from his forehead as well as blanket from around his waist. Looking around, Takuya finds a warm fireplace.

"What a I doing here?" he asked to nobody in particular, "Last thing I remember is... Oh no! Shinya and the others! I've got to get back to them, but I don't even know where I am myself!" Takuya panicked.

"Calm down dear boy. I assure you that your friends are one hundred percent safe; in fact, a few of them are coming here to get take you back." said a large swan who had appeared a the doorway.

"Swanmon!? But if you're here that means that this is..." Takuya trailed.

"That's right; the Village of Beginnings. Why don't you take a moment to relax and get used to your other form? There's a mirror in the next room if you're curious." she said leaving. Takuya pondered what she had just said before frantically running into the next part of the cottage and bursting out into an echoing scream.

"NO WAY!!!! NOT FLAMON AGAIN!!!!!"

**Next Time**

As Izumi, Yutaka, and Monodramon draw closer to the Village of Beginnings, the group is confronted by a member of Monodramon's past. The old foe fills Monodramon with self doubt and tries to lure Monodramon back to Mephistomon's side. Not even the combined strength of JetSilphymon and the Strikedramon powered Yutaka seem to be enough to scratch the enemy who happens to be an Ultimate level. Yutaka grows bold next time in "Chpt. 21: Master of Justice! Defeat the Corrupted Goddramon!" Awaken the Solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

Sorry it took a while for the update. It was sorta hard to guess what Takuya's friends would say to him but it's done now so hooray!!! Also, YAY cliffhangers! I like them 'cuz the almost guarantee that the reader will come back. Until next time, loyal readers! )


	21. Master of Justice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 20 Recap**

Takuya had awaken in a mysterious world and could do nothing but ask questions as to where he was. He soon discovered that he had somehow gotten amnesia and began to search for a way out. The confused teenager one by one met up his friends in the strange world and one by one regained memory of who he was with through subtle hints. Finally, Takuya came across Izumi and was led to remember the scene of himself dieing to protect Shinya. With that, he woke up and found himself in a familiar cottage; Swanmon's cottage. Not only that, he was in the form of Flamon.

**Chpt. 21: Master of Justice! Defeat the Corrupt Goddramon!**

**Swanmon Cottage**

"Why?!? Why did I become Flamon again?" Takuya asked the keeper of the cottage in a whiny, almost childish voice.

**Swanmon** - a bird digimon at the Armor level. She evolved from Tailmon using the Digi-mental of Love and takes care the baby digimon at the Village of Beginnings until they are old enough to defend themselves. Her weapon: Feather Tornado.

"It could have been a number of reasons," Swanmon began, "but the most likely one is that you died. Usually, only digimon die in this world and even then, they don't really 'die'. It is also exceptionally rare for a human to killed while traveling here. So, instead of becoming a digi-tama, you lost all of your memories and reverted to the Child stage of you legendary spirit. A.K.A. Flamon."

"Well how do I become me again?" he asked.

"My guess would be that you have to find the Spirit of Flames again." the swan answered.

"I completely forgot about those! Aw, man, how am I supposed to find them?"

"Why don't you try using your D-tector? I found it along with you outside the cottage." Swanmon grabbed the boy's D-tector and handed it to him.

"Really? That's great!" Takuya grabbed his device from the caretaker and immediately began rapidly mashing buttons in the hopes of trying to find a map of some sort. It was then that he remembered the D-tector's walkie-talkie function. "Why didn't I think of that before?" He smacked himself on the side of the head.

"I'll leave to do what you have to. It's almost time for the children's' snack time." Swanmon said as she turned and made her way to the room filled with baby digimon.

'I'll try Shinya first.' Takuya thought to himself. He smashed some more buttons to reveal an image of the Crest of Hope on his D-tector. 'Bingo!'

"Shinya! Come in, Shinya. This is Takuya speaking, do you copy?" he asked. No response. "Shinya, this is Takuya speaking. I repeat, do you copy?" Still no response. He groaned in annoyance and resolved to see if he could contact Izumi.

**Near Black Root Forest**

While on their search to find Takuya, Izumi, along with Yutaka and Monodramon, continue onward toward the Village of Beginnings.

"So..." Yutaka began, "how exactly do we know when we've found this 'Village of Beginnings'?"

"We'll know it when it see it." Izumi answered. "It's a really beautiful place filled with lots of baby digimon."

"Amazingly, it's one of the few places that Mephistomon's evil has not touched." Monodramon added.

"Hey, you finally spoke up. Ever since we left the others you've been awfully quiet. Is something on your mind?" Yutaka asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. Really, there's nothing bothering me." the dragon asked.

"You know if you're having any kind of problems it's okay to tell me, right?"

"Yes, I know that, but I assure you that I'm one hundred percent a-okay Yutaka." Monodramon replied.

"Hey guys, try and keep it together. I'm sure we'll find Takuya soon." Izumi reassured her two friends. It was at that very moment her D-tector began to vibrate. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw the symbol of flames glowing on the face.

"Oh my gosh! Takuya, is that really you? Are you really there?" the girl asked pleadingly.

"Yes, Izumi, it's really me. I'm at the Village of Beginnings with Swanmon." he answered.

"We know, Yutaka, Monodramon, and I are on our way to come and get you. The others stayed behind to confront Mephistomon." she explained.

"Really? No, we should wait until we're all together to face Mephistomon!" Takuya argued. "Look, how close are you to the village? I have to stay until the D-tector picks up a signal on my spirits." he explained.

"Hold on, I'll check." Izumi began. She then evolved to Fairymon in order to survey the sky. "We're fairly close; we should be there in the next half hour, maybe half that if we fly."

"What's this about flying? The three of you aren't going anywhere! Gold Flame!" Before she could react, Fairymon was hit in the back with a powerful flame attack.

"Izumi!" Yutaka shouted, he leapt into the and caught her before she hit the ground. Monodramon seemed too shocked to even budge an inch.

"Izumi? Izumi, what's going on? Are you okay?" Flamon asked panicked. His voice was soon cut off by the sound of static.

"Who are you!?" Yutaka demanded. Before him a large, golden dragon with ten white wings hovered. Each wing was noticeably smaller than the one above it. His face was covered by a silver mask with red markings. This digimon also had a red bracelet on his left arm and a blue on his right.

"I am Goddramon! The master of creation and destruction!" the golden dragon bellowed.

**Goddramon** - an Ultimate staged holy dragon digimon. He is also know as one of the Four Great Dragon Digimon. He uses the bracelets on his wrists to summon Amon and Umon in order to destroy and create respectively. Apparently, Mephistomon's evil is strong enough to control even this peaceful digimon

"Just what we need; a fight with an Ultimate digimon!" Yutaka groaned. He and Fairymon picked themselves up and prepared for battle. "Monodramon, are you ready?" The smaller dragon did not move.

"Ah, Monodramon, so you really have sided with these pathetic humans. How pitiful. Mephistomon gave you power and this is how you repay him? You were on the brink of death and he saved you. You wouldn't be who you are today if it weren't for Mephistomon's influence. How dare you turn your back on him to work with these humans." Goddramon scolded. Monodramon continued to stand there, doing nothing.

"Don't listen to him! You sided with us because you know Mephistomon is evil; you know that you're supposed to help us stop him." Yutaka yelled.

"Silence! You have no right to interfere with this conversation! This fool made his own bed, and now he must lie in it." Goddramon replied.

"You shut up! Monodramon has changed! You're the one who has no right!" Yutaka argued back.

"He's right, where do you get off?!" Fairymon picked up. "You ready, Yutaka? Monodramon?" She asked picking up her D-tector and turning back into her human self. Yutaka nodded and allowed the silver digi-soul the consume his body.

"Digi-soul," he shouted, "Full Charge!"

"Monodramon, shinka! Cyberdramon!"

"Execute," Izumi yelled, "Fusion Evolution! JetSilphymon!"

"What do you plan to do to me? An Ultimate stage?" Goddramon joked.

"We're gonna kick your ass, that's what!" Yutaka growled, "Strike Claw!"

"Jet Pintar!"

Both attacks missed their intended target.

"Hey, Cyberdramon, quit standing around! We gotta take this gut out together right now!" Yutaka ordered.

"He's not listening to you." Goddramon began, "Right now, he is wallowing in his own pool of self doubt. Allow me to show you how out of touch with you he is. Summon Amon!" He summoned a red dragon from his left arm and targeted Cyberdramon, who did nothing to block the attack. He was hit full on and didn't even try to get up. Only mumbling somewhat.

"I'm sorry... Lord Mephistomon. I was wrong to... to try and go against you..."

"What are you saying Cyberdramon? You can't turn on us now!" Yutaka said.

"Don't listen to him. You've returned to your Perfect stage, the stage that Mephistomon gave you using his power. Use now along with me to crush these humans. If you do, I'm sure Lord Mephistomon will reward you by giving the power to become Ultimate, like me." Goddramon held out his hand to Cyberdramon.

"Strike Claw!" Yutaka yelled as he violently slashed the beast. "Cyberdramon, you're my partner. I know we haven't been working together very long, but that doesn't make it any less true. C'mon, lets take this guy down." Yutaka said in a calm voice. Just in time for the fallen dragon god to strike with Gold Flame.

"How pathetic; just because you have the power of a digimon doesn't automatically mean you can defeat me. Your power is that of an Adult stage and it will take far more than that to stop me."

"How 'bout this then?! Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon yelled as she attacked.

"How sad... Summon Amon!" The summoned dragon collided with the large whirlwind and created a violent struggle against the two. In the end though, Goddramon's Summon proved to be the superior technique. As a result, JetSilphymon was sent flying backwards and once again reverted to her human form.

"Izumi!" Yutaka yelled, "Ah, shit! Now what?! There's no way we can win!" he groaned to himself. With Izumi down and Cyberdramon just laying there, Yutaka was the only one who could fight.

"Izumi, go on ahead and get to Takuya! I'll try and hold him off as long as possible!"

"But, Yutaka, I just can't leave!" she shouted back.

"Yes, you can. Takuya is the one we all need the most, so it's super important you take him back to Black Root Forest. I know it may seem like a difficult thing to do but you gotta if we plan to save the worlds!"

"You're right Yutaka, I won't let you down!" she began to take off towards the village where Takuya was located as fast as her skinny little legs would carry her.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Goddramon laughed.

"Are you blind? Cyberdramon's gonna come through for me, just wait and see!" the armor coated teenager snarled, even though he himself was beginning to doubt in his partner, who still continued to just lie there.

"Still stuck in the bliss of denial, I see. Allow me to explain it to exactly how it is; Cyberdramon is afraid to fight anymore because he fears that he has no reason to. True, he fought with you earlier, but that was only because he couldn't stand Duskmon. With Duskmon now gone your biggest threat is Mephistomon and believe it or not, Cyberdramon is afraid to fight him because he is the one who gave him power and, being the loyal digimon that he is, cannot bring himself to betray the one who helped him in his time of need."

"I see, so that's why... That's why you were so set on coming to find Takuya instead of staying with the others. You didn't want to betray your old master or wind up turning on us, so you came here hoping to avoid any kind of combat." Yutaka whispered. "You could've told me y'know. I would have understood. But it's okay; I don't blame you."

Cyberdramon did nothing but stare, then finally, mumbled a small "Yutaka... I'm sorry."

"Don't be; this guy's the one who should be sorry. I'll handle things from here on out, so don't worry."

"Don't get cocky, human." Goddramon warned.

"Strike Claw!" Yutaka slashed his foe yet again, "I'll show you that I can still beat you regardless of strength or level, and if Cyberdramon doesn't want to help, then I respect his decision not to!"

"Your valorous nature shall be your downfall! Summon Amon!" Goddramon's deadly dragon collided with Yutaka's chest and he reverted to standard form while letting out a pained groan.

"Have you had enough? Summon AMON!" This was it, Yutaka knew that there was no way he could survive, all he could do now was hope that he had bought enough time for Izumi to make it safely to Swanmon's village and had gotten Takuya. His only regret was that he wished he could've been watched Tomoki save the world with his friends.

"Yutaka!" Said teen looked above him to see his partner taking the blow for him, then reverting to Child stage.

"No! NO!!! Are you okay, Monodramon? This is my fault, if it weren't for me you'd..."

"Don't blame yourself; If I had helped you like I should've then we wouldn't be in this mess. I was afraid because I used to think of Goddramon as my friend back then, but real friends don't turn on you and attack. Real friends do what you did and you respected me even when I choked back there. Yutaka, if this is where we die, then I'm glad that I did protecting someone important, rather than just sitting on the sidelines like a scared puppy."

"Monodramon, when we first met, I though you were nothing but conceited and power hungry, but you were only doing the things you did to repay someone you felt indebted to, even if they were an evil being bent on world domination. I never would have pictured you loyal at first glance." Yutaka smiled.

"I guess I just have a strong sense of justice." Monodramon smiled back.

"I almost hate to ruin this sentimental moment, but it's time to go now. Gold Flame!" The two braced their bruised bodies as much as they could to prepare for Goddramon's wicked assault. To their surprise, they weren't even scratched, in fact, they both were surrounded by a silver light.

"The D-tector..." started Monodramon

"... protected us." Yutaka finished.

"What's that beating sound? It sounds like a heartbeat." the former said.

"I hear it too, a simultaneous heartbeat, from you and me." added the latter.

"Are hearts are beating as one. Does this mean we've attained a new power?" Monodramon asked.

"Only one way to find out; hey Goddramon, remember what I said about kicking your ass? Prepare to double the beating!" Yutaka growled.

"Digi-soul charge!" he and Monodramon yelled, "Overdrive!" The silver digi-soul began to flow out of Yutaka's D-tector and began to bond his and Monodramon's bodies together.

"Monodramon shinka!" The two beings began to morph into a white and blue clad warrior with a silver mask and metal right arm. He wore a belt with a red turbine-like symbol and had a long, flowing, red cape. "Justimon!"

**Justimon** - a virus buster digimon in the Ultimate stage. He is a hero to young digimon everyone and simply will not stand for evil. His weapon includes the use of his metal arm transforming into the Accel arm, Blitz arm, and Critical arm.

"Goddramon! How can you call yourself a holy digimon when you use your power to hurt others? I, Justimon, cannot allow you to continue doing such an act of injustice. With these hands... I shall stop you!" Justimon said rather heroically.

"That's rather valiant of you, but do you have the strength to back it up?" Goddramon began to once again summon the red dragon from his wrist bracelet.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon gave a swift and powerful kick to Goddramon's face, stopping him in his tracks.

"You!"

"Silence! Critical Arm!" Justimon's right arm transformed into an energy blade, then he began to continuously lash at Goddramon. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Humph, not quite. Summon!"

"I'm just about tired of that technique! Allow us to show you something new!" Justimon's arm changed again, this time to its standard for and began to fire blue energy bursts. "Blitz Arm!" Goddramon began to scream loudly as the burst ripped through him. At the same time, a small stream of data began to appear around his body. Justimon took out his D-tector and began the purification procedure.

"Misguided soul living in the shadow of lies, allow this D-tector to rid you of that pain, and show you the path to justice! Digi-code, scan!" In one wave of the digital device, Goddramon's digi-code, or at least the evil within it was wiped clean. Once that was taken care of, Justimon split back into being Yutaka and a small digimon who wasn't Monodramon.

"So, are you okay now?" Yutaka asked the purified Goddramon.

"Yes, I apologize for the trouble I've caused you. I wasn't myself, forgive me." the dragon god sighed.

"Naw, it's okay, as long you don't do it again." said the tiny digimon.

"Yeah, what Monodramon said." Yutaka smiled.

"I'm Hopmon now, Yutaka." he replied. He had the appearance of Monodramon, but he was just a head in the Baby II stage.

"Thank you for your kindness. Let me give you something in return. Summon!" Both Yutaka and Hopmon began to get worried looks. "Umon!" This time a blue dragon emerged from his right arm and began to swirl around the two, fixing up all their remaining wounds.

"As a special bonus, I will fly you the rest of the way to the Village of Beginnings. Come on, get on my back." Goddramon smiled. The two did as they were told and in no time arrived to the village to see Izumi hugging onto the still digi-fied Takuya/Flamon.

**Next Time**

Upon entering Swanmon's cottage Izumi, Yutaka, and Hopmon are given a special mission to go and search for the Spirits of Wood, Steel, Earth, and Water. Flamon is given his own mission to go in search of the Spirit of Flames, because only then he will return to normal. He runs into some slight trouble when Kuwagamon appears, but it's nothing our boy can't handle. Next time, its "Chpt. 22: Search For the Missing Spirits!" Awaken the solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

Yes, I know it's been two months since I last updated and I apologize, hopefully this will make up for it. I want to have another chapter done by the eighth (my birthday!!!) but my school work doesn't seem to be on my side. I also apologize if the main fight was too short. I've been sick the past two weeks and haven't been able to come up with good ideas so... yeah. sigh Until next time then.


	22. Search for the Missing Spirits

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any digimon characters. The genius that is Digimon belongs solely to Toei Animation and I thank them for the creation of these characters.

**Summary**: After four long, peaceful years, after the battle with Lucemon, the Frontier Kids learn of a new presence destroying the peace in the Digital World. This new threat, Mephistomon, seeks the power of the former Great Angel digimon. Now once again, Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi, must work together in order to stop this threat and save both human and Digital world.

**Chpt. 21 Recap**

Izumi, Yutaka, and Monodramon had gotton closer to the Villagae where they expected to find the lost Takuya, who had reverted to the form of Flamon and was busy with some questions of his own for Swanmon. Izumi was suprised when she recieved a message from Flamon via the D-tector. That's when Goddramon, an Ultimate, appeared and caused trouble for the three, or perhaps two. Cyberdramon was unwillg to fight for he did not want to betray his old master who had been so kind to him. After what seemed like the end for he and Yutaka, the silver digi-soul overloaded allowing them to merge in Justimon, another Ultimate. They defeated the corrupt Goddramon and scanned him of his evil data. Next stop: the Village of Beginnings!

**Chpt. 22: Search For the Missing Spirits!**

**Swanmon's Cottage**

Izumi, Yutaka, Flamon, and Hopmon all sat in a circle outside in Swanmon's garden. For those of you wondering what happened to Goddramon, he's there too. He just lost so much power he became Elecmon, his Child stage, and decided to take care of the Baby digimon while Swanmon informed the group of what's been going on in the Digital world as of late.

"You see, during the years that you were gone, Mephistomon was awakened and arrived into power. He wants revenge on the humans who defeated him in the first place, which is why he so desparately wants to get to the human world. The thing is, those humans aren't around anymore so Mephistomon is simply going to destroy all humans in existance." Swanmon explained.

"Wait, there were other humans hear before us?" Izumi asked.

"Yes, they were know as the Tamers and had digimon partners like your friend here. They used the technique Trinity Burst to defeat Mephistomon for good or so they thought." Swanmon informed them. "Their partner digimon have long sense vanished and the Tamers are scattered as well. They only possible way to win against him is to bring back KaizerGreymon and MagnaGarurumon."

"But to bring them back, we need to find the other four spirits, not to mention my spirits!" Flamon exclaimed.

"Which is exactly what I would like for you four to go and do and elecmon if he's interested." Swanmon instructed.

"Of course, have nothing else to do, and still feel like I owe these children." Elecmon responded.

"Good. The five of you should split into three groups. Here's a map telling you where the spirits are located save for the spirit of flame of course. Takuya, you have to find it on your own, though I heard one of the baby digimon seeing a fire at night on top of the nearby mountain."

"Izumi if you don't mind, I'd like to find the spirits of Earth and Wood." Yutaka asked.

"That's fine, I'd rather find the spirits of Water and Steel." she smiled.

"I guess I'm off to the mountains. See you guys soon." said Flamon, getting up.

"Be careful Takuya, I'll be near the ocean." said Izumi, leaving.

"Guess, we'll be in the forest, right guys? Oh, I almost forgot, when will Hopmon evolve?" Yutaka asked.

"Hopmon will evolve normally when you need him to. There will be no need to charge up for digi-soul for his Baby II to Child evolution." Elecmon answered in the place of Swanmon. With that all five had left.

"I hope they're all stay safe." Swanmon whispered.

**Mephistomon's Castle**

Tomoki, Junpei, Kouji, and Kouichi, all led by Shinya and Patamon, silently made their way through Mephistomon's castle. They had already been roaming for what seemed liked hours, and they still had'nt found the main room.

"I wish Yutaha were here." Tomoki sighed.

"Yeah, well I wish Monodramon were here. At least he knew the way around this place!" Junpei whined.

"Kouichi you still look tired. If there's anything you need, let me help you, okay?" Kouji suggested.

"I'm fine Kouji, don't worry about me. Let's just keep moving okay?" the older twin said.

"Hey, will you guys shut up? We don't want to get caught by any one of Mephistomon's goons." Shinya yelled, in a soft voice.

"I think we should turn up ahead." suggested Patamon.

"Actually, I think you should stop now." The mysterious voice scared the group and a _very_ creepy looking clown appeared before Shinya. The clown wore green pants and a red shirt with white gloves. On his back were four swords and his orange hair was styled back. His face was colored black on one side and white on the other. "What lies in your future is death!" he said drawing one of the swords.

**The Mountains**

As Flamon continued to walk, he couldn't help but notice that he felt some sort of danger surrounding Shinya. At first he though he was just hunger, but something is wrong now.

"I have got to hurry and find my spirits before something really bad happens!" he began taking off in the northern direction. Pretty soon he saw that there was nothing else in the area. "Aw man, I came all this way for nothing. Spirits of Flame where are you!!! Stupid D-tector doesn't even work right!"

"Scissors Claw!" Flamon was taken completely by suprised by the battle cry and jupmed out of the way just in time to avaoid the strange digimon's attack. "This is my mountain! Get off my mountain!"

**Kuwagamon** - an insectoid digimon in the Adult stage. It is a rival of Kabuterimon, modeled after a stag beetle. Its large mandibles allow it cut through nearly anything. Its weapon: Scissors Claw.

"Hey, cool it! I'm only looking for my spirit. It's not here so I'll just leave now." Flamon said in a calm voice.

"Oh no you don't! You've trespassed on my mountain and now you'll pay the price!" the large red beetle cried.

**The Digital Forest**

"If the D-tector and this map are correct, those should be where the spirits of Earth and Wood are located." Yutaka said.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. We didn't even have to fight anyone." Hopmon cried as he bounced up and down.

"Let us return to Swanmon before something goes wrong." Elecmon suggested. As if on cue a large rock digimon with a metal mask emerged out of the ground.

**Golemon** - a rock digimon in the Adult stage. It is mindless and was brought into existence by the curse "yaku juu kyou". It has the ability to produce extremely hot gas from various points on its body. Its weapon: Crimson Curse.

"Great. See what you did?" asked Yutaka to Hopmon.

"Ergh! Golem Punch!" the creature shouted.

"Hip Hop!" Hopmon yelled as he threw himself at his enemy to protect his partner. Unfortunately, he failed horribly.

"No! Hopmon!" Suddenly, Yutaka's D-tector shone with a bright light.

"Hopmon shinka! Monodramon!" the miniature dragon growled. "Cracking Bite!"

"Sparkling Thunder!" shouted Elecmon.

"Now that's more like it! Monodramon, circle around!" Yutaka cheered.

"Beat Knuckle!" the dragon cried.

"Sulphure Plume!" yelled Golemon, as he shot purple gases from his back, hitting Monodramon.

"Sparkling Thunder!" Elecmon yelled once again.

Even with their combined strength, the two Child digimon couldn't even scratch the golem. That's when Yutaka decided to join the fight.

"You were formed by a curse, right? Well, now to remove it!" Yutaka placed his hands together and began to chant in these exact words, "Spirits, demons, ghosts and monsters quickly go away! Spirits, demon, ghosts, and monsters quickly go away!Spirits, demons, ghosts, and monsters quickly go away!"

With those words said, Golemon began to breakdown until his digi-code appeared.

"Misguided soul living in the shadow of lies, allow this D-tector to rid you of that pain, and show you the path to justice! Digi-code, scan!" Yutaka yelled. once the scanning was complete, Golemon reverted to a Gotsumon and ran off into the forest.

"Wow! Where did you learn that, Yutaka?" asked Monodramon, refering to the chants.

"I took a few Cantanese class back home. Now let's get those spirits!" he smiled.

**The Digital Shoreline**

"What a drag. Why'd I volunteer to come here all alone?" Izumi groaned. "No, no! This is important. I'll do i for Takuya!" she told herself.

"Has anyone ever told you its crazy to talk to yourself?" said a giant white squid who had just emerged from the water. "Coral Crusher!"

**Gesomon** - a mollusk digimon in the Adult stage. Gesomon is amphibious and can swim at great speed underwater. He also can shoot ink, likely as one of his attacks, although the precise effects are unknown. Because of these attributes, Gesomon is dubbed as the "White Demon of the Sea". His weapon: Coral Crusher.

"Hey, you jerk! Anyone ever told you its rude to hit a woman?" Izumi shouted back.

"Funny, I don't see one here." the squid teased. Oh, he was so gonna get it now!

"Execute," Izumi shouted, "Spirit Evolution! Fairymon!"

"Deadly Shade!" he yelled as he sqirted a bunch of ink in Fairymon's face.

"Ah! I can't see!" she shouted.

"Coral Crusher!"

"Ah! What am I gonna do now!" Fairymon shrieked. "As if! Tornado Gamba! Take that freak!" she yelled as she attacked the squid.

"But I though you couldn't see!" pointed out Gesomon.

"Oh please, I could never really 'see' in this form. You just fell for my trap!" She began pounding into Gesomon continuosly with her powerful feet. "Brezzo Petalo!" The grazing wind caused his digi-code to appear.

"It can't end like this!" Gesomon groaned.

"By the lovely wind this D-Tector will beautifully purify your soul! Digi-code Scan!"

The removed hatred fom Gesomon's heart turned him back in a ModokiBetamon who quickly ran when seeing Fairymon's stern face.

"Now to get thoses spirits!" she said, taking her D-Tector out to absorb them.

**The Mountain**

"Hey buddy, why don't you just calm down? I didn't do anything to you!" Flamon yelled frntically at the giant bug.

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to a dirty trespasser!" Kuwagamon yelled back.

"What do you mean 'dirty trespasser'? I'm perfectly clean! But that's not the point, just let me go!" Flamon growled, becoming angrier by the second.

"You can't leave, you can't leave, you can't leave! Trespassers on my mountain must be punished!" Kuwagamon reached out and easily held Flamon in his grasp and began to squeeze the life out of him. "Pay with your life!" He placed Flamon's head in between his two pinsers and was ready to brutally decapitate him.

'Oh man, oh man! What have I gotten myself into? If only I could Spirit Evolve! What, even if I can't Spirit Evolve, I'm still a digimon right now. And digimon have attacks so...' At that train of thought, Flamon's body began glowing with a red and orange fire aura. The sudden heat caused Kuwagamon to instantly let him go.

"What's with you?" he shrieked.

"You've wasted enough of my time." A smal ball of fire appeared in Flamon's right paw. "Monkey Ball!" He swiftly threw the orb into the center of Kuwagamon's head. He then leapted into the air and kicked the giant beetle in the same spot again and again until the bug finally fell over. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." said Flamon, already heading down the mountain.

"No... no, I don't think you will. Scissors Claw!" Kuwagamon once again quickly lunged again at Flamon, who quickly countered with continuous Monkey Balls. Flamon seemed to be having the upper hand, until that is he started getting tired. Kuwagamon siezed his moment and attack with his deadly pinsirs. "This is the end for you!"

"Argh! It's that feeling again! Shinya's in danger. I gotta save him." he mumbled.

"Shut up!" screamed Kuwagamon, closing in on his prey.

"Shinya, I won't fail you again!" Just then, the ground below him erupted with fire and his spirits moved before him. "Heh, looks like they were here after all. Go figure."

"It makes no difference! You will still pay for trespassing!"

"Somehow, I don't think so!" Flamon brought his D-tector and performed a swift motion that was all too familiar.

"What?" Kuwagamon trmbled.

"Execute," Flamon started, "Spirit Evolution! Agnimon!" The warrior brought his fist together and performed his signature technique. "Burning Salamander!" His attack missed and Kuwagamon luaghed at his pathetic attempt.

"Is that the best you got, huh?" he laughed.

"Nope! Salamander Break!" he caught Kuwagamon off guard with a burning roundhouse kick, knocking him out. "That's it out of you!"

"No! I won't lose to a trespasser!" Kuwagamon body then became surrounded by a large amount of digi-code and his red body became grey. He now had two arms instead of four and four legs instead of two. Messy, dark brown also sprouted from the back of his head. "Kuwagamon shinka! Ookuwamon!"

**Ookuwamon** - an inscetoid digimon in the Perfect stage. The evolved for of Kuwagamon. In very unlikely events he can dig underground in order to ambush his enemies. His weapon: an upgraded version of Scissors Claw known as Scissors Arm Omega.

"So, you evolved? Well I still gotta few trick of my own too!" Agnimon announced, surrounding himself in digi-code. "Agnimon, Slide Evolution! Vritramon!"

"Scissors Arm Omega!"

"Corona Blaster!"

Both digimon's attacks collided head on with Scissors Arms Omega winning out due it's brute strength. Vritramon was slammed to the ground hard by Ookuwamon. To escape, he once again set himself aflame, burning his captor once more.

"One trick pony! Grand Impulse!" yelled Ookuwamon.

"Not so fast! Salamander Burst!" Vritramon released a fiery burst of energy from his Rudori Tarpana cannons, complely scorching Ookuwamon, already fed up, Vritramon used the killing blow. "Fire Storm!" The blazing fury caused Ookuwamon's digi-code to appear."

"Please spare me!" Ookuwamon pleaded.

"Relax! Vritramon, Slide Evolution! Agnimon!" Time for some purification! "Spirit shrouded in the shadows, the flames erupting from this D-Tector shall melt your tainted heart! Digi-code scan!" With his digi-code scanned, Oookuwamon reverted back to being a Kuwagamon.

**Swanomon's Cottage**

By the time Takuya, yes, he was back to normal now, had reached the cottage, it was shown that the others had already completed their part of the mission.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting forever!" groaned an annoyed Yutaka. Izumi on the other hand, ran up to hug the boy.

"Oh, Takuya! Oh, my dear, sweet, lovable, adorable, hairless, Takuya! I missed you so much, and now I get to see you as you were! Mwah, mwah, mwah!" she shouted exitedly as she continuosly kissed him in various places (on his face people!).

"Yeah, yeah, can we go now?" groaned Monodramon, equally annoyed.

"Not yet." answered Swanmon. "While you were out two of our Baby II digimon evolved, and I think you want to see them." she smiled and cleared a path for the two.

"Takuya, Izumi!" a small white digimon cried.

"We haven't seen you since the laast time we saw you!" a yellow rabbit looking digimon added.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" Takuya and Izumi shouted at the same time.

"Yes, yes were alive. After that horrible Mammon smashed us to bits, Swanmon came by and gathered our digi-tamas before anyone could do any harm to them." Bokomon explained.

"Although at the time, I had no idea they were Bokomon and Neemon." Swanmon added with a smile.

"My boy, where is Patamon? Please don't tell me that Mephistomon captured him!" Bokomon cried.

"No, not at all. In fact, Patamon's been partnered up with Takuya's younger brother!" Izumi smiled.

"Well, if he's partnered to Takuya's brother then I think he's safe. You should all hurry on back. Only by working together will you force Mephistomon completely out of power. It's a fool's mistake to try and take him out with brute force alone. Trust your friends, trust your spirits, and ultimately, trust yourself if you wish to succed. Neemon and I will stay here." Bokomon said.

"We want to help raise the new generation of the Digital World. After you defeat Mephistomon that is." Neemon added.

"Okay, I swear I won't let you down! Any of you! Izumi, Yutaka, Monodramon, let's go! Kouji, Shinya, and the others need our help!" Takuya shouted, rasing his fist to the setting sun.

**Next Time**

Piemon, an Ultimate clown digimon, challenges Shinya and Patamon to a duel, the loser of which will die. The others are forced on ahead by their temporary's leader's order. In this lonely battle, Shinya and Patamon continue to struggle with the deranged clown. In this fight, who will live and who will die? Will Shinya be forced to kill a digimon? Next time it's "Chpt. 23: A Leader's Decision. The Clown's Twisted Game of Death!" Awaken the Solution; Spirit Evolution!

**Notes**

Woot! Happy birthday to me!!!! I'm 15 now!!!!! Anyway, I'd just like to say its been fun writing this fic so far. Its gone in a very different direction than I originally intended, but it was for the best. I'd like to thank all my loyal reveiwers who've read up until this point. I'll absolutley try my best to get the next few chapters up as soon as possible! This is me, over and out!


End file.
